Hunt
by Spirix
Summary: There are there 3 different types of hunts in this world... to hunt for a thing, to hunt for a truth or meaning and to hunt for self. Another kind of war is coming and the hunt is on. Can love survive it?[Sequel to Void][[RenjixIchigo]][yaoi][COMPLETE]
1. I Warning

**Title:** Hunt  
**Series**: Sequel to Void  
**Author:** Spirixx

**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** M for men, madness and mind blowing massacre. Oh and mmmhmm good ;)  
**Pairing:** Ichigo/Renji  
**Spoilers:** Well it takes place after the war, after Void.  
**Summary:** Renji is assigned a new mission that threatens his new relationship with Ichigo.  
**Word Count:** Too lazy… about 1000 to 2000 chapter

**Warnings:** Lots of violence, some graphic sex, but more violence... I think there might be swearing somewhere but my idea of swearing is twisted.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish, I do not own Bleach.  
**Distribution:** Too lazy to post this anywhere else.

**Dedication:** To everyone who reviewed. Your feedback gave me the ideas I have for this sequel and possibly another after this.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER I

Warning

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Isshin was stressed beyond all reason. He needed to restock his tissue boxes in his clinic but the store clerk was not being very helpful. He didn't want the dry half sized mini-crap tissues they kept offering. He wanted real manly tissues that could hold a full sneeze worth of snot and he told them so. They appalled girl left in a huff to get her manager, Isshin could tell she dreaded his business but he didn't care. His son usually dealt with finances nowadays but he was gone for the next three days with his boyfriend.

Isshin smirked at this. His son had finally found someone worth his time. As a father he was worried Ichigo would end up alone, he wasn't the most social man, but it seems his worries were unjust. A scruffy old man came out from the back of the store.

"Well hello Kurosaki-kun. I hear your harassing my workers again, something about snot-worthy tissues?"

"Hey old man! What's with the formalities, you're practically family."

Isshin attempted to hug him but was held off by a cane to the throat. That man was quick.

"I would rather wallow in my own mucus than be a part of your family. I feel sorry for your kids."

"Hey that hurts."

There was a long silence but then they both laughed. Isshin loved this store. I was fun to get supplies here. He followed the old store keeper to the storage in the back and couldn't help but wonder what his son was doing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your assignment is to hunt down the vizard clan?"

Ichigo tried to mask the alarm in his voice. He knew no one really knew about him but it was stuff like this that shook him down to his very soul. He didn't want anyone to know what he was. He would be segregated like a quincy if they knew. In his mind flashed the betrayed face of everyone he knew in the Soul Society, last of all Renji. He couldn't bear the thought of that becoming a reality.

"Yep, well not hunt. I have to find and track them. After that I've been order to keep an eye on them while I deal with other matters in my division. Number one priority now though is to find them. Any clues where to start."

Masaru surged with warning in his mind. As much as the hollow liked Renji, he didn't want anything to happen to his kinsmen. Ichigo didn't either.

"I haven't the foggiest idea."

"I didn't think so, just thought I'd ask anyway. What about that Shinji Hirako guy? You two seemed close enough friend-wise. Do you still keep in touch?"

Ichigo felt his temper rising. Renji didn't seem to realize what he had just said. What kind of person sells out a friend? Renji was washing dishes so he didn't see the fingernails grinding into the table. What kind of person did Renji think he was?

"Well no matter. I have a vague lead… somewhere in western North America. I think Captain Ukitake said in was in a place called… Edmonton… Isn't that a weird name for a place? Anyways I have a couple of people getting ready to scope the place out, nothing major just a general surveillance of the area. They'll leave in a week and stay for two before returning with maps and all-purpose knowledge about the area. Apparently it's a big city."

Ichigo's stomach dropped the multiple stories to the ground, Renji lived on the fourth floor of the building. For some one who didn't really know where someone was Renji had a lot of information. It was only Ichigo's second day of his three day vacation but it seemed he would have to cut it short. He would have to find some way to warn them, but how?

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Ichi, ever been to Canada? I'm going to have to go eventually to peek around for myself. If you want to come I can do the paperwork now that way there's less friction when it's actually time to go."

Renji turned to looked at him when he didn't answer. Ichigo was looking out the window with a pained expression on his face. What was going on? Maybe Ichigo just didn't like to travel. Pushing the matter aside, Renji thought it would be best to ask later, maybe when they had actually been a couple for a significant amount of time.

They had only been official for about twelve hours but it still tickled him on the inside. He felt like skipping around but he didn't want to get his ass kicked so he kept it to himself. Skipping wasn't becoming of a captain… what a shame, it really is a crime against nature.

He couldn't take it anymore; a half hour was too long. Renji put away the last of the dishes and glomped Ichigo. In the other's surprise they toppled over into a heap on the floor. Whatever Ichigo had been frowning about disappeared as he began laughing like a fool on the floor.

"What the hell was that for?"

"It's been half an hour. The half hour mark is official glomping time. You're such a rookie for not knowing that Ichigo, geeze."

Ichigo tackled Renji pinning him to the floor. The wrestled and fought for top position, squeezing in comments the whole way.

"Who are you calling a rookie? And half an hour since what?"

"You, spiky head, and that's how long its been since I came home . I've had decades of experience in the matter of official welcome home greetings. You failed to meet the standards therefore you get glomped."

"What the hell is a glomp?"

"A tackle hug! Isn't it fun?"

Ichigo finally lost. Renji was bigger than him muscle-wise, which sometimes was a bad thing. Renji lay on top of him and messed up his hair before springing up and ducking behind the couch. A soaring pillow barely missed his tuck and roll. It was just like old times, well with some significant differences.

"Renji come out you bastard! What if I don't want to abide by your silly rules? What are you going to do about that?"

Renji combat crawled across the living space to hide behind the kitchen island while Ichigo had his back turned. He hid there for a moment before diving out and sweeping Ichigo's legs out from under him. Ichigo hit the floor and bounced into a crouching position, but only momentarily for Renji had tackled him again, this time hard into the back of the couch.

"Make you!"

"Well aren't you two cute, frolicking like a couple of pups in spring. Now that I'm officially overloaded with public displays of affection, we need to go to the training yard."

Ikkaku was leaning against the doorframe looking all too smug. His zanpakutou hung loosely at his side. There was a throat clearing noise behind him. Ikkaku moved into the living space as Ichigo and Renji righted themselves, to reveal a bubbling Yachiru.

"Ichi-chan! Are you ready to play? Ken-chan has everything all set up. He is super excited to play with you."

Renji couldn't help but laugh as the colour drained from Ichigo's face. The poor guy looked down right stunned. Renji punched him in the shoulder and grabbed Zabimaru from his wall mount. He hadn't sparred with Ikkaku in over a month and was looking forward to refreshing his skills. Looking at Ichigo he noticed something he felt stupid for not noticing earlier. It was so obvious.

"Ichigo, where is Zangetsu?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Eight Years Ago  
Ichigo: 17**_

"Masaru, you in there?"

"_I am always in here. Where else would I go?"_

"You can't leave?"

"_Can you?"_

"Good point. I was wondering, what happened to the old man in here? Where is Zangetsu?"

"_He's here too. He can't leave just like you and I."_

"Why doesn't he talk to me then? It's always you I talk to."

"_That's a silly question. One you already know the answer to too. I'll answer you anyway, though, in the spirit of partnership. You have nothing to say to him, so he doesn't have anything to say to you. How many conversations are you going to have with yourself before you realize we are all one?"_

"But I always talk to you now. I don't get it."

"_When you understand the meaning of unity, you will. I don't even completely understand, but I will and so will you. You should get some sleep, you have a final tomorrow."_

"What did I ever do before you? We really are a team."

"_Nothing, there was never a before me, idiot."_

"Goodnight partner…"

"_Night… Ichi… Goodnight partner."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

END I

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey everyone. I am suffering from insomnia so you all benefit. Two updates in one day. I need something to do. The funny part is I have too much to do. I work and school and sleep. I guess writing these is my break from reality I guess.

Well I split the story into chunks. I found that a lot of people are intimidated by massively huge stories. It's easier this way too. I didn't want the whole thing to be called Void too because it stops being Void when they are together. I like the new title too. I've been reading a great deal of the other fan fics here and I have a mountain of inspiration to run with. This story may even branch into another sequel, who knows. Hope you like it.


	2. II Fighter

**Title:** Hunt  
**Series**: Sequel to Void  
**Author:** Spirixx

**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** M for men, madness and mind blowing massacre. Oh and mmmhmm good ;)  
**Pairing:** Ichigo/Renji  
**Spoilers:** Well it takes place after the war, after Void.  
**Summary:** Renji is assigned a new mission that threatens his new relationship with Ichigo.  
**Word Count:** Too lazy… about 1000 to 2000 chapter

**Warnings:** Lots of violence, some graphic sex, but more violence... I think there might be swearing somewhere but my idea of swearing is twisted.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish, I do not own Bleach.  
**Distribution:** Too lazy to post this anywhere else.

**Dedication:** To my lack of zanpakutou. I really need one. With my luck it would be sooo wussy. Damn my weak soul.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER II

Fighter

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Byakuya sat atop a tall building in the Sixth Division. This was rare for he was very much a proper man, proper men don't spy from roof tops. He couldn't help it though. His thoughts tearing his insides, he looked at his perfect view of the Eleventh training yards. Byakuya was one of few who knew what it meant to be a vizard and it was killing him softly.

He owed a great debt to one Ichigo Kurosaki for awakening him from his stony state ten years ago, but he also felt responsible for not informing everyone of what he was. Vizards were dangerous and unpredictable. Leaving one to venture around was just as bad as leaving an arrancar around. Maybe it was worse because no one would know who the vizard was.

Tormented and uncertain he kept his silent vigil. He would watch and see how events turned. Maybe Ichigo Kurosaki wasn't a danger after all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Nine Years Ago  
Ichigo: 16**_

Left in the wake of his chaotic fight for dominance Ichigo stumbled to the ground. He was dimly aware of what just happened but deep in his gut he knew he had lost it. Looking around through blurry eyes he saw the landscape had been reshaped by his blade. Great gashes were visible everywhere. He was only thankful hollows disappeared when they died, other wise they body count would be so massive he wouldn't be able to see the ground.

He felt a cool reassurance in his hand. When he looked, the white mask looked back, hollow eyes seeing right through him. Only two tears leaked from his glazed eyes as he realized the monster he had become. He didn't shed them for the carnage though, it was for how much he enjoyed it.

"_Not nice is it?"_

"No… how did it stop?"

"_I stopped you. You see, I'm not a complete hollow like you are not a complete death god. We are two sides of the same coin. Your loss in humanity is like you being too much like me and upsetting the balance. You became unstable and a lot of hollows got there asses kicked."_

"Trust you to be optimistic at a time like this."

He roll onto his front and attempted to upright himself. Ichigo felt dizzy as if he had been in a car for too long and forgotten how to use his limbs. He was too tired to even move but he pushed forward, a tickling in the back of his mind telling him there was something else he needed to do.

"_Bloodlust is awesomely scary isn't it?"_

"Yes, it really is... Masaru, am I forgetting something?"

"_I don't know, but I remember it being important."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zangetsu? He's here. I just haven't brought him out. He's huge and I'm not the best at keeping his form locked."

Ichigo went over and sat on the couch. Renji had the most bewildered expression on his face. Ichigo realized he had only told Ikkaku about his form shifting. With a slight smirk He stood up in his spirit form, leaving his empty shell on the couch. Looking at his body Ichigo skin rippled. It always reminded him how vulnerable he truly was if something were to happen to his body while he was out of it.

"Ichi has a new trick!"

Yachiru launched herself at the distracted man, swinging around his neck in a half hug. Laughing slightly he swung the girl onto his back and walked out the door, ignoring the exchanged looks between Renji and Ikkaku.

"Does Ichi have any new tricks for Ken-chan?"

"I might."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ikkaku, what was that?"

The bald man shrugged and stared walking to half catch up to the chatting pair. Renji held him back just enough so they could talk freely. It had been a long time since it was just the two f them and it was kind of nice. Renji missed the sparring and bickering of his old Eleventh Division buddies.

"Ichigo came here on his own in his body. He said it was easier that way and he felt more comfortable bringing his body than leaving it with Urahara. I don't blame him, that man is too perverted for my liking."

Renji was unsettled by this. Visions of the orange-haired hollow from the park rush forward to his mind but he soon pushed them back. It must be hard to be a leaving version of something supposedly dead. Ichigo must have had to go through a lot more than he let on to have the powers he had now. Humans were so close to becoming hollows on their own, Ichigo just had the power to stop the process… but why would it start? Wanting to distract himself, he turned back to Ikkaku.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you: Do you know what a vizard is?"

"Nope, I was wondering that myself. When Captain Zaraki came back from that meeting he was all grins. I asked him what happened and he just said 'The hunt is on. Vizards are the best of fun.' It was kind of scary in a way. I have no clue what that is. To be honest I thought he said 'wizards' really wring, until you reconfirmed vizard."

Renji laughed outright at this. He had visions of his old captain in a black robe waving around a twig in frustration. His misgivings about the orange-haired hollow were put aside for some other time. It wasn't like it was important. If it was, Ichigo would tell him.

They arrived at the training yard in no time. Yachiru leaped into the air and landed gracefully on her captain's shoulder with the ease of years of practice. Renji and Ikkaku were about to head off to the side to practice there hand-to-hand when Kenpachi halted them.

"You two don't want to watch? It'll be good."

Renji snickered and made an off hand comment about wanted to be able to see for the rest of the day before walking off. He knew how bright it was about to get and wanted to save himself the temporary blindness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo gripped Zangetsu, the comforting weight in his hands. He hadn't sparred full out in quite some time and was looking forward to it. Squaring off, he shouted at Kenpachi.

"Hey Patches! We spar for an hour, no killing! I have to open the clinic tomorrow and I can't go if I'm dead. Anything else you want to add?"

"I wanna fight you at full tilt so don't you dare hold back!"

"I won't!!"

Ichigo flashed forward and there blades clanged together in a clash of brute force. Their soul pressures sky-rocketed as the side stepped and clashed again. Ichigo gave a small smirk and flicked his zanpakutou, sending him over the other man's head in a backwards flip, blades never uncrossing. Ichigo landed behind him and moved for the killing stroke to his neck but Kenpachi was too fast.

The other man spun on one foot and kicked the landing Ichigo in the gut. He was tossed halfway across the yard before he could gain purchase with his feet. Sliding into a crouched attack position he sprang straight up in a big arc, looking as if he planned to cleave the captain in two. At the last second he flashed to the ground, swept the man's feet out from under him and then re-flashed above his head, intent on winning but Kenpachi wasn't fooled. He timed his kick to knock Ichigo's blade aside to skewer into the ground and then sliced his robes across the front. Ichigo was too fast to let the man cut him but he mourned for his torn uniform. He retook his attack position and waited for the belled man to attack again. The captain smiled and teased Ichigo with his words.

"You've changed. I can see you need to kill this time more so than last. You want me dead and I like it. Let me see your bankai and this can really get going."

He wasn't even finished talking when he suddenly appeared behind Ichigo to stab him but Ichigo saw him. In fact he let the man get close to lull him into a false sense of security. Ichigo wasn't even attacking at full speed. He was only using half and sometimes not even that. They slashed, attacked and parried for what seemed like an hour but not quite. Ichigo still had a few tricks he wanted to show off, besides, the man had asked to see his bankai. Ichigo wasn't one to disappoint.

Leaping into the sky, his focused his spirit power and release his bankai in a whirlwind of dust and bits of leaves. It was time to show the old man how different things had become. Ichigo ran in a slow circle, Kenpachi at its core, its center.

"You see Patches, unlike all the other people here capable of bankai, mine does not have a physical manifestation besides this coat and the size of my blade."

He picked up the pace. Kenpachi was following him with a smirk, like a cat with a mouse.

"I don't have a massive snake or a fortress that cuts off you senses. All my power in concentrated into my body, which is most apparent by my speed. But that isn't all."

"Oh? Well tell me then Ichigo. I'm interested in this advanced power of yours. They more I know about youthe more I can enjoy grinding your face into the ground and writing my name with your blood."

They both smiled, two wolves of the same mind even if in a different pack. Ichigo picked up his speed again. It was as if he were in more places at once than possible. Kenpachi grinned and attacked at one of the running Ichigos.

"So is this your power, Ichigo? To make illusions of yourself to distract me?"

His blade met the belled man's blade easily. Their blades locked as they pressed down on one another. There was only on Ichigo now. He muscles hummed in anticipation for the stunt he was going to pull next.

"No, I said it was speed. Weren't you paying attention?" he smirked, " Well, pay attention to this!"

In a flash of dust Ichigo unlocked their blades and slashed the man's arm. He swung around his coat tails flourishing about his legs as he half-leapt half-sidestepped and stabbed the man's shoulder region and then sliced the neglected arm. This was only amazing because he did all three attacks at once without ever uncrossing their blades. Kenpachi dropped to his knees with a dreamy expression on his face.

"How did you do that? I never felt your weight leave my blade."

"I told you I was fast," was all he said before he walked away. Their hour was up. He stopped by a brave tree that seemed to be the only plant survivor of the Eleventh's training yard. Sitting in its shade he watched Ikkaku and Renji flip and grapple. Ichigo heard Kenpachi move but knew better than to look. It would break their unspoken code. He let go of his zanpakutou to lean back on both his hands. The breeze felt nice on his over heated muscles. It had been a really good spar. He received several slices on his thighs and arms without even noticing.

Lying back he watched the clouds and calmed his need to fight more. He saw the shapes of various gummy animals and smiled closing his eyes. It was nice to be able to just relax though it was short lived. At that moment, he heard a strangely familiar voice calling his name. Opening an eye he looked up to see a older Hanatarou leaning over him. Kenpachi was long gone. He left to go to the Fourth. Ichigo figured that's how Hanatarou knew where he to find him.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. You're not much of a shrimp now are you?" Ichigo said it with a smile but still received a firm kick in the ribs. He grunted and rolled over but couldn't stop from laughing. Hanatarou looked to be about sixteen now. Ichigo guessed dead people aged slower than living ones, which was a fair guess considering Renji looked exactly the same as he did ten years ago and apparently he was reaching 100... ish soon. Ichigo sat up to get a better look at his old friend.

Hanatarou was almost his height now with the same black hair. His frame was very lean and more on the willowy side but he still looked fast. Thin but powerful looking muscles stretched over his limbs as he squatted down and began healing Ichigo's arm. It was almost instant.

"Wow, you're getting really good at that."

"Vice Captain Kotetsu is teaching me privately to perfect my skills. She says I show promise."

Hanatarou may have changed in appearance, but he still had the same big grin. He sat back and watched Renji dive at Ikkaku and put him in a choke hold. A sigh escaped him as he looked at the grappling pair.

"What is it?"

"I'm still useless in a fight. I've gotten a lot better. Rikichi is teaching me hand-to-hand combet but that won't do me much good in a real fight. Hisagomaru isn't one for duelling."

Ichigo ran through everyone he knew in his head before he realized that was Hanatarou's zanpakutou's name. He remembered Hanatarou revelling during the war that his blade healed when it sliced leaving the victim better off than before they were wounded. It was a nifty ability but had down right startled him the first time the boy attacked him.

"Hana, Hisagomaru is what it is. You have to appreciate something for what it can do, not scorn it for what it can't. Like Zangetsu here can't do anything but cut people up. Everyone else has all these flashy fancy attacks that look awesome but I do not. I used to be jealous and I still don't know why. It isn't like I really care about looks but I still was. Everyone seemed so amazing while I just felt like some strong brute."

Hanatarou laughed and lay back to watch Ichigo's so-called gummy clouds. There was a startled yell from the other pair that shifted his gaze. Ikkaku had one of Renji's legs and was pulling it at an awkward angle over his head. Renji rolled with it though and kicked Ikkaku in the face with his free leg. Ichigo and Hanatarou snickered. He wondered how long it would be before one of them won.

"You know Ichigo-san, I never thought once you abilities were 'un-flashy'. I guess when it all boils over, you can get the job done and that's what it's all about."

"Ya, I guess so. But according to that, you can to. Your blade may heal but it's a killer when you release that stored up power. I would be scared to face you down if you unleashed it one me."

Ichigo was rewarded with another massive grin. He smiled and messed up the kid's hair. Their moment was disturbed though as Ikkaku hit the tree they were sitting under. Half the leaves surrendered their grip on the branches to cover the two men they had been shading only moments prior.

"HA! Take that you bastard. Pull my hair again and you'll get worse."

Ichigo poked Ikkaku in the shoulder. The bald man was lying in a weird twisted pose that looked extremely uncomfortable. He roll onto his back while his feet still face down and groaned.

"Did you have to THROW ME INTO THE ONLY TREE IN 3 KILOMETERS!?!?"

Renji stood for a minute with his hand on his chin as if putting a lot of thought into his answer. There was silence as he cocked his head to the side and then let a big cheeky smile spread across his face.

"Yes."

"Ok, point taken. If you don't want people to mess with your hair, you should fucking CUT IT OFF!"

Hanatarou looked stunned, but Ichigo nudged him with a smirk. Ikkaku was just a sore loser. Renji looked around on the ground for his hair tie. Ikkaku had tried to force him into another head lock and in the process, unleashed his crimson mane. Ichigo stared for a moment before he caught himself and looked away. Staring was rude... especially _that_ kind of staringRenji's hair was longer than Ichigo had thought; it was almost to his elbows now.

"Hey Renji, why do you keep your hair so long? I kind of agree with Ikkaku on that matter."

Renji tied his hair back in place and came to sit next to them. Ikkaku remained lying down, groaning now and then. It was almost time for lunch from where the sun was in the sky. Ichigo briefly thought about how he had less than twenty-four hours left but was snapped out of it by Renji's voice.

"Well, I lose track of time here. When you live forever, the years trickle by without notice. They way I look won't change for centuries now, so how will I know how old I am or how long I've been here? Well, that's easy. When I died, I had no hair... well next to no hair, so I'm about elbow-length old now."

Everyone laughed at this absurd chronicle of Renji's existence. Ichigo wasn't certain if it was a joke or the truth, but it was still funny.

"Honestly Captain Abarai?"

Renji frowned and looked at Hanatarou. "You've saved my life way too many times to address me so formally. You can call me Renji, in private you know. And I think Abarai-san will do for not so public, depending on the company. And no, that was a compete lie. I just like having my hair long. I don't cut it until it reaches my elbows so I do need a trim. This bastard proved a good point; too long and it becomes another hand hold." With a smirk, him leaned over and smacked the bald head that was resting on the leaves causing a muffled crunch.

Ichigo stood up and picked up Zangetsu. He realized he was still in his bankai form so he released it. Being in the Soul Society made it easier to remain in that form. Ichigo guessed all those years in the real world were the best training a guy could ask for. Holding the enormous blade to his back to be ribboned and wrapped on, he looked at the sitting men.

"You guys up for lunch? I'm starved."

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ichigo repacked his bag of things in silence. He had never felt as alive as he did these past three days. Renji breathed the life back into him and he felt renewed. Glancing around Renji's place, he made sure he had everything. His lover was at another captain's meeting. It seemed the Second Division wanted to be involved in the vizard hunt. Ichigo's blood ran cold.

Somehow, he knew this day would come but not like this. Renji was so happy. He had fought tooth and nails for decades to get a mission like this and Ichigo didn't want to stand in his way. A nagging feeling in his gut told him it was his place, to stand between his two families.

"Why is it in life and death we are faced with choices where neither answer is right?"

"_Beats me. I'm just as tormented as you about this. Well almost."_

"Masaru, why do we hunt hollows?"

There was a pause. Ichigo plopped down on the couch and rested his head in his hands. The living death god had made his peace with who he was some time ago but he couldn't help but feel his existence was tied with what felt like the brink of another war.

"_We hunt hollows because we can. Most hollows are like the animals of the spirit world. They are the game and we are the hunters. It's just the way it is."_

Ichigo got up and walked to the door. He couldn't help it, he turned and looked back. Nothing in life worth having is easy, but what if this ends up being hard to recover from. Not all wounds heal and not all scars fade. Ichigo left with the cloud of an inevitable, impending doom embracing his weary shoulders. He was a fighter, a warrior, a hunter. He would do what he was born to do at all costs, fight... even if he didn't know for what...

----------------------------------------------------------------------

END II

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Well this is really long. Seven pages in word perfect. I'm impressed with myself… if only a bit. Now that the story is unfolding you can almost see the plot. There still are a lot of unanswered questions but all will be revealed in due time. I love complicated plots. Well this should due you for a couple days. I'm off to get something to eat.


	3. III Choice

**Title:** Hunt  
**Series**: Sequel to Void  
**Author:** Spirixx

**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** M for men, madness and mind blowing massacre. Oh and mmmhmm good ;)  
**Pairing:** Ichigo/Renji  
**Spoilers:** Well it takes place after the war, after Void.  
**Summary:** Renji is assigned a new mission that threatens his new relationship with Ichigo.  
**Word Count:** Too lazy… about 1000 to 2000 chapter

**Warnings:** Lots of violence, some graphic sex, but more violence... I think there might be swearing somewhere but my idea of swearing is twisted.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish, I do not own Bleach.  
**Distribution:** Too lazy to post this anywhere else.

**Dedication:** To those who almost had to sacrifice a liver for this story to come to you faster.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER III

Choice

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo sat in his apartment. The pale light from the half visible moon glittered on his hardwood floors, illuminating the dismally empty place. It had been a week since he left the Soul Society, unaccompanied and shaken. His life had taken a complete full turn yet he felt the same as before Renji came back into his life. He was torn between too many paths, not knowing which to take, only knowing none led to happiness.

"It should be against the law to be able to make a difference. Whatever happened to being able to live without shift the balance of several different worlds? Why is it up to me to make the choice?"

"_You're born to privilege Ichigo, and with that comes the responsibility to use it. We have to warn the vizard clan, even if it means betraying one you love. It's never easy, choosing between families but you have to look at it this way, which path has the least amount of blood on it?"_

Renji had sent Ichigo a letter earlier that day telling him about how the mission had been accelerated into action. The number of vizards in the clan had increased substantially by means no one knew. The captains meeting to discuss it resulted in the immediate deployment of several Second Division teams to track and add further surveillance. It appeared they expected another war to brew and Ichigo was caught in the middle. He was formally requested to assist the repression of the uprising.

Ichigo wanted nothing to do with it but he was put in an awkward place where he was either with or against either side. Ichigo had taken the day off to consider his options and after four hours of pacing and demolishing several trees in a near by forest he still had nothing.

"_Ichigo, you know as well as I they are not uprising. They don't have near enough the man power and they don't even want to. Those death god bastards are just afraid for their precious balance. You have your whole life to make it up to Renji. They won't even have a life if you let them be exterminated. Look at that Ishida kid! Do you want to condemn more to his fate?"_

"Masaru it's not that simple. Renji trusts and loves me. We plan to share our lives with one another. You're the one who preaches about the importance of one, of unity. What would you do if I betrayed you in such a manner? He trusted me when he told me about all this. He doesn't think I am going to go straight to the enemy with their battle tactics. I am not a mole or rat or what ever animal it is that does this."

Ichigo looked around his apartment in hopes an object would trigger the line of thinking that would save him. There was nothing. Kon wasn't even around. He told Ichigo he was boring and went to live with his father for the time being. A welcome change but he still needed answers.

He was so frustrated he could feel tears building behind his eyes but refused to release them. He wasn't the kind of man who sat back, softly watching his friends slaughter each other. He needed to stop this, but how. He didn't know a lot about the way things were done among real death gods but he had an idea. Maybe he could go and plead their case without incriminating himself. Right away he knew this was a bad idea but he had no other choice. He had to do something and leave Renji out of it.

A twinkle of an idea came to him and he left his body. Laying himself on his bed Ichigo opened a portal and hoped, no prayed to find something on the other side.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Byakuya was writing out formal greeting to a distant relative he despised when he felt the time around him shift. Looking out into his private garden he was surprised to see a silhouette there. He never allowed anyone but one person in his garden, and that was a long time ago, as distant as petals on the wind in another world. The familiar frame turned and snapped him out of his thoughts, pushing back into place a repressed memory in a flash of red and black.

Ichigo Kurosaki walked into his private study.

"I need your help."

Byakuya made sure his expression remain neutral but he couldn't help feeling surprised. This was a first for him. People never came to him with their problems, least of all Ichigo Kurosaki. The orange man looked awful. There was something tearing its fangs through him and Byakuya could guess what.

"I do not allow trespassers into my house. You are trespassing. Get out."

"Byakuya please. You know why I'm here and you're the only one who can help me."

He stood up from his desk and walked to the door leading to his garden. He always kept it open to let the cherry blossoms drift in and out. A welcome disturbance unlike the one forced upon him now.

"Why should I help you, Ichigo Kurosaki? And more importantly how? I do not see a way for you to live both lives at once. A man divided is not a man. He is but two halves of a corrupted and incomplete whole. You are incomplete and that is disrupting everything. Are you prepared to face your fate?"

Byakuya could see Ichigo didn't know whether to be angry or hurt. He didn't like playing such a role but if he was about to help this boy he wanted to make certain he deserved it. The noble watched as Ichigo pulled Zangetsu from his back and held it before him, pointing it at the captain.

"You know what I am yet you have told no one. What of that? In one sentence you could condemn me to exile but you haven't. Why?"

Un-phased by this show of steel he walked back to his desk and sat, gesturing Ichigo to do the same. The orange haired man looked forlornly at the chair. Byakuya realized that this man was in serious trouble to come here, to him of all people. Permitting himself a small sigh, barely recognizable to the average person because of how small it was.

"I do not particularly care about you as an individual. Your life, in recent years, has had nothing to do with mine or those around me, so I let it go. You stayed in the human world where you belonged, but now you intrude upon grounds you have to no business treading. You are getting involved in matters you should not and you are trying to build bonds with the people here when you should be more inclined to find someone who is living."

Ichigo looked up at this. He could feel them trying to read his thoughts but Byakuya knew has face displayed nothing he didn't want it to. He was as impassive as always, even if he tossed and turned on the inside, knowing what he must do.

"You do not belong here and have no business with those who reside here. Your presence alone is enough to un-shelf a lifetime of hard work and strife. Do you really want to be responsible for Renji Abarai's demotion, perhaps even his exile? Your existence is not allowed. If he were to find out he would try to protect you, in doing so costing him everything. Do you understand?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo felt his heart shatter. It couldn't be true. Had the fates conspired against him or was this a cruel joke. It felt like an eternity, sitting and staring into those steel blue eyes. The worst part about all this is that he knew it to be true and he had known it all along. Ichigo talked more to himself than to the other man.

"I thought we could be happy together and he never know the truth. I mean I didn't know for the longest time but that too is a lie. I always knew… I guess I am foolish for thinking I could hide who I am. Forbidden love… who'd have thought…"

Ichigo half heartedly laughed at the irony. He had always been a fan of the classics and one had always stuck to the back of his mind as if mocking him. Romeo and Juliet wasn't real and he thought it silly but when life strikes you, it isn't as silly anymore.

"Is that the deal Byakuya? I leave, never come back and you will fix this ruse? They aren't rebelling and deserve a chance to live quiet, like the rest of us."

"It is not a deal. It is a matter of settings things to the way they should be. Vizards should remain not known about and the living should stay in the living world. It is as simple as that."

It sounded too simple. How could something so straightforward and uncomplicated hurt so much? He was glad he no longer had the problem of betraying Renji but he did not want to leave him either. Renji was his reason for getting up in the morning. There love affair was short lived but the emotions behind spanned the entirety of their companionship with one another. That kiss in his apartment had opened door after door until Ichigo found himself standing in a metaphorical hallway that no matter what way he went he wasn't alone. Ichigo guess he had been right in the very beginning; he did not deserve companionship in any form. He was destined to be alone because of what happened to Rukia.

"What about Renji? He won't forgive you for this… but I guess he won't know it's you. It's probably better that way."

He looked out the window, trying to collect his composer even as he felt his sanity slip through his fingers and scatter to the floor like sand, never to be able to collect all the pieces again. How could so little a span of time mean so much to him? Making himself breathe was essential now for his lungs rebelled against it.

"Renji will be fine."

Ichigo knew a dismissal when he heard it. He stood up and prepared for his next trip. A solitary petal hovered before him, gently landing in his out stretched. The soft pink cherry blossom piece gave him a flash of hope before it was gusted out of his reach, like so many other things.

"She would want you to be happy you know. Living a life without passion is worst than dying. She told me that once. You and I are not so different Byakuya. I loved her to in much the same way. Sisters are… worth it."

Ichigo didn't turn to see what effect his words would have and frankly he didn't care. He had work to do and not enough excuses to prevent him from delaying them further. Stepping into the garden Ichigo disappeared into the still night, leaving a wide eyed noble behind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Renji was very late coming home that night. He looked forward to a long soak and something edible. He never knew being a captain involved so much compromising and paper work and if he had to go to one more meeting he thought he might scream. It didn't matter though. He had the off tomorrow and planned to spend it with someone he loved dearly. He practically bubbled at the thought. It was strange to think of how much more Ichigo had come to mean to him in the past couple of weeks.

The orange haired screw ball had really grown on him. Renji savoured their stolen hours hear and there between meetings and meals. In a month they would be able to spend more time regularly but at the moment things were too hectic. He didn't even notice the doubled work load when he was around. Everything was finally falling into place. Renji felt the pieces of the puzzle ultimately fitting together.

He opened his door to reveal the one person he wanted to see above all. Smiling broadly he closed the door behind him quietly, intent on sneaking up on the younger man. Walking closer Renji felt the tension in the room. Something was wrong.

"Ichigo, what's the matter?"

Renji sat down on the couch next to him but he just got up and paced. Something was very wrong. Renji thought about getting up but he felt like if he touched his lover the other man might explode or something.

"Renji, we can't see each other anymore."

Out of all the things that went through his head when Renji say him on the couch, that wasn't one of them. Dazed and shocked beyond reason Renji looked at his pacing companion.

"We-"

"Can't see one another anymore. We have no future together."

Renji shivered at the cold tone. He previous captain was like this but never Ichigo. What had happened to put so much frost into him?

"No future? We have forever-"

"Renji, YOU have forever. I am becoming increasingly aware of my mortality and I can't see you anymore."

Renji couldn't believe these half hearted lame excuses. Was Ichigo purposely trying to hurt him? He lifted himself from the depths of his couch. He held out his arm ahead of him, uncertainly. Was this real?

"I am a living man Renji. I have a whole life ahead of me before I come here. I want to travel and see what's left of my world before I am forced into this one."

"Forced? You were never forced to come here. Ichigo I don't understand. Let's talk this out or fight it out or whatever you want. You can't just leave like this. You can't be serious. We only just started.-"

Ichigo never met his eyes once. He looked out the as a handful of petals brushed against the glass. Renji could almost feel the others man's pain but he still didn't understand why.

"Renji, trust me. It is better this way. We are star-crossed. I'm leaving now, for good. Don't try to follow me, please, or I'll do something I'll regret."

Ichigo pushed himself through the door, still averting his eyes. Renji was about to grab at him, force him to stay but he was too slow. Ichigo flashed away before Renji could even move his arm. The red head stood, a lone solitary figure in the middle of his living space, and contemplated why it was he could never find happiness. He was cursed to be hurt by those closest to him. Renji sat down in the middle of his floor and tucked his knees under his chin. Maybe it was a dream.

"Maybe if I sit here long enough, that door will open again. Ichigo will come back."

:_I don't think he is. I'm sorry.:_

It didn't matter though. Renji sat in a silent forlorn vigil, watching the door and waiting. He wouldn't give up, even if hope had.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo ran. Hard and fast, the rain poured down on him but he didn't care. Nothing else mattered. He was back in the real world running through alleys of the more dangerous parts of town as if daring someone to cause him any additional grief.

In his mind Ichigo new the buildings were crumbling. Armageddon of the soul ranged within him. He lengthened his stride his stride, each foot fall sounded like a heart string snapping.

_Thump…_

He rounded a corner to find a dead end.

_Thump…_

Ichigo launched himself over the obstacle landing on the roof.

_Thump…_

The moon shone brightly, once again mocking him with its calming glow.

_Thump…_

He leaped to another building. If he ran fast enough he would leave his world behind.

_Thump…_

Ichigo could forge a new life.

_Thump…_

If he-

_Thump…_

could only-

_Thump…_

let-

_Thump…_

go-

_Thump…_

of everything.

The roofs ended leaving him only to view the water ahead. It may be summer but the water ran frigid at night. To let go of everything, what did that mean. Ichigo could take his life, but then he would be even closer to his pain. He would suffer more with no escape. To escape he had to live. To let go he had to stop living. To stop the pain he had to stop. Stop…

"Hello Ichigo, remember me?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

END III

----------------------------------------------------------------------

So how many of you hate me? Probably all but it had to be done. Ichigo is too noble to bring someone else down. The irony of the two nobles actually hurts my brain.


	4. IV After

**Title:** Hunt  
**Series**: Sequel to Void  
**Author:** Spirixx

**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** M for men, madness and mind blowing massacre. Oh and mmmhmm good ;)  
**Pairing:** Ichigo/Renji  
**Spoilers:** Well it takes place after the war, after Void.  
**Summary:** Renji is assigned a new mission that threatens his new relationship with Ichigo.  
**Word Count:** Too lazy… about 1000 to 2000 chapter

**Warnings:** Lots of violence, some graphic sex, but more violence... I think there might be swearing somewhere but my idea of swearing is twisted.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish, I do not own Bleach.  
**Distribution:** Too lazy to post this anywhere else.

**Dedication:** To Chobits. I love Hideki and Plum. I think I am a combination of the both of them and maybe some other anime characters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER IV

After

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Ten Years Ago  
Ichigo: 15**_

"Ichigo, you awake?"

Rukia climbed out of the closet. Looking over at the newest addition to her life she averted her eyes. He looked so much like-

"Rukia…? It's two in the morning."

Ichigo rolled out from under his blankets and sat to blurrily stare at her. They had only been home an hour but he fell asleep almost the instant he hit his bed. Rukia had watched him for a while contemplating what had happened. It had been three days since she last was able to be in spirit form. Ichigo had all her powers now.

"C'mon Rukia. We were our most of the night chasing that damn frog hollow that could jump a city block. I NEED sleep."

She looked at him again, unable to keep her mind clear. In the shadows his hair looked so dark. Was this a twist of fate, a second chance or was she destined to be haunted?

"Where do you think the dead go when they die?"

"Wha?"

"When you die you come to my world, but if I were to die… or someone like me… where would we go?"

"I'unno, maybe there's another soul soul society or a soul society vs 2.0."

Rukia threw her only pillow at him. Here she was trying to be serious and he could only give smart ass remarks. To infuriate her further he caught the pillow and tucked it under his head and lay back down facing away from her. About the punch the sucker he spoke again, unawares.

"Maybe you come back to this world. I don't see why the souls can't recycle back and forth. If someone you knew died there, I'm sure they would come here. You have forever, look for them."

"Ichigo…"

"That's why you're asking right? Someone you know died. I could see it in your eyes when I told you about my mom. I could tell you knew how it felt to be responsible. Rukia, if you look, you will find him, even if he won't know you when you do."

"How did you know-"

Ichigo was half asleep now, fading away into dreams.

"…guessed…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo's body refused to move. He didn't sense danger but that didn't mean he wanted to stay here with-

Ulquoirra stood in the edge of the tall building facing away from Ichigo. He looked different. His white face was fleshed toned and his mask was gone. He looked, liberated, was the one way to put it. The marks on his face were gone, he no longer looked like the sombre mime he once was. He looked human.

"Hello Ichigo. You going to say anything or do I have the please of addressing the ledge next to you for you are giving the impression that it might be more interesting."

"What do you want Ulquoirra?"

Ulquoirra still looked sad, but in a mysterious graceful way. His off white zipper hoodie was only zipped half way to reveal a toned bare chest. The hole in his neck was gone. Ichigo wasn't the least bit surprised by this, for he had been there the day the hole filled in.

"I never got to thank you."

"I don't want you thanks."

Ichigo leaped down from the building; landing on the soft grass in front of the water he had been pondering hurling himself into. It was dark and cold. The rain had stopped but that was no reason to celebrate. Walking along the rivers edge he couldn't help but feel annoyed by the presence of another.

"Ichigo, I'm not going away until we talk. I need to tell you what you did. I don't think you understand."

"I thought you wanted to 'thank' me. Everyone has an ulterior motive."

He was tired of all these reunions. With every one his life got worse and worse. Giving up on out walking the other man he plopped down but the river edge and watched the grass sway. Ulquoirra sat nest to him with a sigh. Passers by would think they were casual friends but they were far from it. They were enemies once. Ichigo wondered now if they were enemies still.

"You changed me."

"I know… I was there, remember?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Nine Years Ago  
Ichigo: 16**_

Ichigo heard a faint groan. He was too weak to move, his body finally giving in. He scrambled through his thoughts and memories while lying on his back, trying to figure out what is was that he had forgotten. It was then he heard the scream that would change his life.

"Renji!? RENJI!!!"

Ichigo faintly recognized the voice. It was Rukia…

"Renji, you've lost so much blood. Hold on HOLD ON!"

Then he remembered. Renji was injured… because of him. The barrier Rukia had somehow managed to slipped threw, vanished, letting the wind glide across his face once more. Ichigo could hear them as if the were above him and close but why couldn't they see him?

"Hello Ichigo, remember me?"

Ulquoirra stood above him looking down in mild distain as he moved closer. He looked severely injured and limped heavily on his left side, dragging his feet in puddles of his own blood. Finally reached his desired vantage point he pressed his unlocked zanpakutou at Ichigo's throat. The noises of Rukia and Renji stopped as did all others.

"That is my zanpakutou's ability Ichigo Kurosaki, to freeze time, in a way. While I am alive you cannot escape my dimensional prison."

"What do you want?"

Ichigo felt the blade twist slightly, leaving a small cut on his neck. It was now that he realized what a state the arrancar was in. His tear tattoos was cover in real tears. His hair flailed about in his unruly soul pressure. He was distraught. The pinned man was afraid of this loose cannon. What was he going to do to him?

"Because of you I am alone, the last of my kind! I never gave a damn about anything my whole life, but that doesn't mean I wanted it to stop! You took away everything!!"

Of all the reason to hunt him down specifically, Ichigo had not imagined this. Deep down his damaged heart split another seem in the seeming less endless amount of damage. He was indeed responsible. Ichigo was the one who figured out how to slip Byakuya into the strong hold. It was a one man opening but a very good one. Byakuya had taken it without question, saying that it was the only chance and it needed to be done perfectly. Ichigo had served as a way to draw out most of the forces. Aizen most have really wanted him to fall for such a backhanded trick.

"What will killing me accomplish? The war is over. You weren't even that interested in it from what I could gather. Why kill me?"

"Because that's all I have left… I am an arrancar; killing is all I have… "

Ichigo thought about it for a long time. He still couldn't move his body but at least the blade had released some of its pressure. Ulquoirra sounded as if he didn't want to be an arrancar, like he never wanted to in the first place. Ichigo looked at him, seeing this true as if it were written on his face.

"Do you have to be an arrancar?"

"Do you have to be a death god?"

"I was born this way. I can't choose, but you can."

Alarmed Ulquoirra pressed really hard against his neck, drawing blood once again. Ichigo was afraid anymore. With each moment he felt their hostile natures towards one another diminishing.

"You are an arrancar; therefore you have death god abilities. Instead of being 60/40 become 40/60. You just have to shift your inner dominance."

Ulquoirra looked amused and shocked, both remarkable for such a serious guy and especially at the same time. His blade dropped to the ground along with the rest of him. Recomposing himself, the assaulting man knelt neatly, looking Ichigo over in disbelief.

"You sound as if this is an easy endeavour. Why can't you change if it is so easy?"

"As I said, I was born this way. You can't change how you are born, no matter how many times you try or how much you want to."

"You tried?"

Finding it in himself to sit up, Ichigo did so. I felt like hours had passed since they came to be sitting together, birds of a feather after a fashion. Ichigo figured they should be locked in some epic duel but he just didn't want to. To much blood already soaked their clothes.

"I did, more than once. I found out how but I couldn't. I'm not 40/60 or 60/40."

"What are you than?"

"Half and half but each half is a whole. When I tried, nothing happened."

"How do you expect it to work for me?"

"You weren't born this way. You chose it, so choose again."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"You changed me. I'm a vizard now, a part of a clan, a part of a family. They accepted be without question you know."

Ichigo looked at his river watching companion. To be accepted for what you were must be a dream everyone else but him could reach. Even the man next to him found his place.

"You may be a part of a family now, but don't forget the price you paid to get there."

Ulquoirra wasn't fazed by this statement. Ichigo knew it was him who paid the price, not the x-arrancar. The oh so familiar looming dark cloud encompassed him. No good deed goes unpunished. Another memory tried to surface but he just pushed it back.

"Why are you here if you are so happy now, although I think you need to look up that words definition because you don't even look happy."

"What were you doing when I found you?"

Ichigo was called back to reality. Renji… Was he so fickle as to forget the man so easily?

"_No, you just have so much more going on right now. Renji is only a piece, the tip of the iceberg."_

"I was… thinking about jumping… how weak right?"

"No, I was going to jump once too. But then I realized that I lived my life alone, I was not going to die that way too. That's when I went looking for someone, anyone."

Another cold breeze ripped through Ichigo's clothing.

"You looked as though you might like to join me… but instead you gave me a new life. Now I want to repay my debt."

Ignoring the cold Ichigo turned his body, causing his jacket to open and allowing the wind to whip through. Repay… debt? The wind picked up drastically as he toar his eyes away from the reflected light.

"You owe me nothing. We all have our own cross to bear, I don't need your help."

"But I found out a way for you to choose."

"…choose?"

"Choose you path, choose your life… to choose."

_Choose…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumichika was somewhat depressed. He couldn't help it. The red-head on his floor was so pathetic it was hard to imagine it was one of his best friends. Ikkaku had left to go get Shuuhei to help drag the man to his own place. Yumichika would've helped but he was about to leave for his border patrol shift.

A little disappointed that he had to leave before Shuuhei could arrive, he put on his sandals. Well it wouldn't be a pleasant visit considering his new floor rug but he hated giving up a chance to see his sexy man.

"Oh well. I have to go Renji. Toodles!"

The red lump didn't even roll. Kicking him out of the way of the door he pushed himself through into the hall. Drunk friends were alright until the blocked your entrances. Seeing two familiar men walking towards him he gave a sad smile. Renji wasn't taking current events well as evident that he drank Yumi's entire personal bar, much to his dismay.

"Hey Ikkaku, Renji is behind the door."

Without pausing he slid himself awkwardly into the apartment. Alone in the hallway Yumichika let his smile fad. He was worried.

"Hey, don't start frowning. You make me sad and protective when you do that. How will I be able to drag that sorry sack of skin to his place if you make me want to stay here with you?"

Yumi smirked and shoved the spiky-haired man hard against the wall. Touching their noises together and taunting the other man with his breath he said calmly in an unmistakably sexy voice.

"I have to go to work now, don't wait up."

Faintly brushing his lips across the others Yumichika let him go and proceed down the hall with a wink. As worried as he might be, life still held perks that he couldn't stop taking advantages of, like the stunned blushed face of his lover. He was never one for surprises.

"Catcha later babe!"

Yes, the blushes were certainly fun. Shuuhei always turned crimson after public displays of affection. One of the reasons he was so cute.

"Hey if you two are done, help me with this guy. He weights more then the captain when we have to drag him home."

Snickering Yumi left the two men to their friendship induced dragging. I was a nice night for a patrol.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

END IV

----------------------------------------------------------------------

You just have to love the extensive casting I did for this chapter. There are two people, isn't that great!? Renji and Rukia don't even have a real visual and Renji has no lines. It's like a low budget sitcom. Oh and with a cheap set (riverside + barren field).

Oh a added the first scene from the next chapter because I think its better this way.


	5. V Forsaken

**Title:** Hunt  
**Series**: Sequel to Void  
**Author:** Spirixx

**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action/Angst  
**Rating:** M for men, madness and mind blowing massacre. Oh and mmmhmm good ;)  
**Pairing:** Ichigo/Renji  
**Spoilers:** Well it takes place after the war, after Void.  
**Summary:** Renji is assigned a new mission that threatens his new relationship with Ichigo.  
**Word Count:** Too lazy… about 1000 to 2000 chapter

**Warnings:** Lots of violence, some graphic sex, but more violence... I think there might be swearing somewhere but my idea of swearing is twisted.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish, I do not own Bleach.  
**Distribution:** Too lazy to post this anywhere else.

**Dedication:** To needles… they make me sick…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER V

Forsaken

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Renji rolled off his futon and hit the floor without caring. Everyone was impressed on how drunk he could get in the span of an hour but he still didn't care. He didn't care that he drank everything in Yumi's place; or that he had to be dragged home. He didn't even care about the rapid pounding on his door.

"Captain Abarai, wake up! The reports are in."

Kira barged in to witness a truly sorry sight. Throwing the stapled papers at the red lump he got a pot of strong coffee on the go. Renji couldn't but feel a little proud that he had such a dependable vice captain, even if he was kind of damaged.

"Kira… what's this…?"

Taking the papers he looked at them blurrily, so much for reading.

"There is high vizard activity in Karakura. We have been ordered to send out of specialty team to investigate. The Second is already on the move with their own team but Yumichika wanted to make certain you were informed before they had time to send them. What are your orders, sir?"

Renji downed the scalding hot drink and got to his feet. He be damned if Soifon got one up on him. Giving the cup back to his second, Renji ordered it to be refilled as he got dressed. Robe in place and Zabimaru at his side he drank the second cup. His head cleared and a cold expression came across his face. He was going to the human world and if he had time, he would knock some sense into his ex-lover. The mission came first though.

"Gather up our team. We're going in too. I want you to stay here and monitor the North American clan. Inform me immediately if there is any change, and I mean ANY."

"Yes sir!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Uryuu woke up to a pounding at his front door. It was really late and he wasn't impressed. Looking over at his girlfriend he sighed, she could sleep through anything. He got up and put on his robe, tying the belt as he made his way to the door. He felt for spirit energy first but found none so he opened it and prepared for the worst.

"Kurosaki?!"

The man he least expected stood in the hall looking like death itself. The colour was gone from his face making his hair look even more outrageous. Uryuu noticed he still felt no spirit energy from him to his surprise. Ichigo had finally learned to keep it in.

"Can I come in? I need to talk with Inoue."

Leaving a space for the withdrawn death god Uryuu made his way back to their room to wake Orihime. She was already in her robe and looking for her slippers. Once found, they went back to their living room together to see what was going on. To his dismay, Ichigo wasn't the only one there.

"What are you doing here!?"

Uryuu couldn't help but sneer as he saw the arrancar sitting on his sofa. Ulquoirra didn't seem to notice him and continued to look at Orihime in a sad manner. This just proved to make him even more angry.

"I have a long overdue apology for you, Inoue-san. I hope you believe me when I say that I am sorry for what happened. I am now a changed man, no longer an arrancar."

Uryuu didn't believe this. What was going on? Why was this enemy of war sitting on his couch?

"Ishida, you're going to hurt something if you hold in your anger anymore."

Ichigo wasn't even looking at him and the death god knew he was raging inside. Orihime, who was sitting next to him across from Ichigo and the intruder, shifted forward and knelt in front of that very same intruder to look into his eyes. He wanted to stop her but something told him he shouldn't. There was something more to this visit and he wanted to know what. Finally deciding that the man wasn't going to attack them he sat and waited, watching the two talk quietly to one another. Ichigo didn't look up from his shoes.

"Why are you all here?"

Orihime asked them as she took her seat by Uryuu's side. He always felt better when feeling her warm presence so close.

"I have a debt to repay to Ichigo. I have figured out how to help him but it requires your powers Inoue-san."

"What?"

"Inoue… I need you to unmake me…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo looked up and saw her shocked expression. He had expected some from of response like 'No!' or 'No way!' but she just looked at him. Masaru was quiet and distant. Ichigo had wanted to discuss this with him but he was blocking him out. This was a big choice and the hollow refused to say a word.

"I am two people in one body, Inoue and I need you to separate us."

"When Ichigo changed me from an arrancar to a vizard, he removed my inner hollow and put him back in. I had thought about it for quite some time and realized that if your power was utilized, you could make both arrancars and vizards into people again by extraction and then sending one soul to the spirit world while the other keeps the body."

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably. Somehow he felt this was wrong but how could that be? Any chance he had to a normal life was the right choice wasn't it? He thought about Masaru and wished he would give some feedback. Surely the guy wanted out too, a chance to be free. Ichigo heard Ishida's voice and looked up, curious to hear what the quincy had to say.

"So, what your saying is Hime-chan can 'cure' the two of you from some form of hollow infection?"

"You don't know what a vizard or arrancar really is, do you? There is no cure for being who we are. We are not infected; we merely have two souls after a fashion. Now the normal vizard or arrancar has one soul in two pieces, one being the death god piece and one being the hollow piece and which ever one is dominant determines which one a person is. I switched dominances so I switched sides. Ichigo however is two complete souls in one body. They are both him and the dominant one is merely which ever one is outside while the other is in. I don't completely understand myself but if one were to take them both out, –that's where you come in Inoue-san,– the two souls would both attempt to go to the soul society. My theory is that if we hook one and put it back in, Ichigo would be able to remain human. He would lose his powers, of course, but there isn't much we can do about that."

Ichigo didn't look at any of them as he tried to talk to his inner self. There was still no answer. Worried beyond reason he tried to enter his inner world but was denied. How was he supposed to decide alone? He felt panicked but then he realized that it was the only way.

"Are you certain about the Kurosaki-kun? Once I do this I cannot undo it."

Taking in a deep breath he stood up and walked to the window. The weather had cleared up and the moon was out again. The moon always seemed to be out when he was thinking. He had too much power… it was time he lived a normal life, a life with love and friendship. He was tired of being alone.

"I'm certain. One person should not be able to change worlds on a whim. I'm tired of being alone."

"Then let's get started."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Renji lead his team over the roof tops. He felt the familiar spirit pressure but it wasn't a vizard like the reports said. It was Orihime if he sensed it correctly. Feeling his temper get the better of him he landed on the ground and slashed a tree. The hunt was a wild goose chase. Several members of his division landed about him in silence, wary of their angered captain.

"Return and begin with the reports. I want the Second's version of what happened here too. Send a message to Officer Ayasegawa; I want to see him in my office tomorrow morning ASAP."

"Yes Sir!"

Renji opened the door for his subordinates since they were unable and watched them all leave. Only ranking officers could open the door. He closed the door behind him and then leaned against a tree. It was hard pretending to be completely sober when one was completely not. Trying to decide whether it was worth kicking Ichigo's ass while this drunk or not, he sat down on the median in the middle of the street and leaned against the tree there. The familiar ripples licked his skin a bit. He looked in their direction.

What was that girl up too?

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo stood in the middle of a dome. Ulquoirra had erected this to contain his hollow so he didn't go savage on civilization once extracted. His body lay empty by his feet and Zangetsu was waiting in his hand. Masaru was still a silent wall in his mind, but with Zangetsu, that would change. He would stab himself to make his other appear and then Inoue would sever their ties with the body so they were souls. After that they would force him in while Masaru would go to the soul society as if he died. Both of them won, as far as Ichigo saw.

It _seemed _like a good plan.

Gripping the hilt Ichigo looked at Orihime. She nodded and called out her fairies. They were ready but was he? Without further thought he rammed his blade into his chest. He felt his soul body flicker and split in two. Masaru stood next to him in his white uniform looking depressed beyond all reason.

"_Is this what you really want Ichi, to be **free**? I didn't know I was a curse to you."_

"This is best for both of us. We can both live our own lives now… don't you see it?"

"_I see it… but I never understood how you felt so alone and I never did once… I guess it's all about what's important to us… no, more like **who** is important to us. Orihime, start this before he changes his mind."_

Startled by the hurt in his companion's voice Ichigo put his hand on the hollow's arm. Masaru withdrew from the touch and looked away. About to interrogate further he felt as if he were being tugged. Looking at Inoue he saw her eyes had misted over slightly, like it pained her to do this. Ichigo stopped fighting the pull on his soul and felt everything go still. His world was white.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

END V

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello. This chapter was a little shorter but not to worry. It is too full of information that is important for it to long. I didn't want to distract you with flashbacks yet. There will be some in the next. Review your hearts out. I probably won't be putting up any new chapters for a while. These stories just don't get enough love for me to rush them.


	6. VI Separation

**Title:** Hunt  
**Series**: Sequel to Void  
**Author:** Spirixx

**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** M for men, madness and mind blowing massacre. Oh and mmmhmm good ;)  
**Pairing:** Ichigo/Renji  
**Spoilers:** Well it takes place after the war, after Void.  
**Summary:** Renji is assigned a new mission that threatens his new relationship with Ichigo.  
**Word Count:** Too lazy… about 1000 to 2000 chapter

**Warnings:** Lots of violence, some graphic sex, but more violence... I think there might be swearing somewhere but my idea of swearing is twisted.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish, I do not own Bleach.  
**Distribution:** Too lazy to post this anywhere else.

**Dedication:** To insomnia… anyone notice I tend to write in pairs? It because I write one before lunch and spend all day thinking about what happens next to the point I can't sleep. So I write a second that night for the next day... sometimes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER VI

Separation

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Renji felt the surge of power from Orihime's place increase. Curiosity got the better of him and he removed himself from the middle of the street. If nothing else maybe they would have something to eat. He was starved not having eaten anything since Ichigo had walked out of his life that morning, never wanting to see him again.

Flashing to the nearest roof top he saw a bright white light. He noticed no humans looking up and knew it was a vivid spiritual power they could not see. Dashing his way over the city he reached his destination but the illumination gave way to shadow once again. He felt the door open and looked to see who came through. It was-

"Captain Ukitake! How may I be of-"

Renji jumped to his feet and tried his best to remain steady. The alcohol was wearing off but at a suffering pace, and by suffering he meant excruciating mind numbing pain. He really did over do it.

"There is no time; you are needed back at once."

"They sent YOU as a runner?"

The white haired man looked in the direction of what Renji could have sworn was Ishida and Orihime's place, but the man hadn't been to the real world in centuries. The noble born captains were famous for not leaving the spirit world unless there was no other choice. Why would such a blue blooded man come as a messenger?

"They did not. I am here for personal reasons and volunteered to pass a message onto you on my way."

His voice was distant as he scanned the sky line, looking for something. Renji peered in the very same direction and only say the ridiculously tall buildings the humans were always erecting.

"Shouldn't you be going?"

"Uh- Yes Sir!"

"We are both captains now. Ukitake-sama will due if it is too hard for you to give up all ways."

Renji bowed his head and proceeded to open the door. He wondered what on earth the other man was doing here but he didn't want to look like he was neglecting his duties. He was still very aware of how young he was compared to the other captains. Only Hitsugaya and Shuuhei were younger than him. The white top man ignored him as he exited, motionlessly searching for… something.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Uryuu backed away for the bright light engulfing his living room. Orihime's hair broke free of its tie-back and whirled around her in an auburn frenzy. He saw a tear rolled down her cheek and attempted to make his way too her. The spirit pressure wanted to press him against the nearest wall but he wouldn't have it. The sorrowful look on her face was enough to make him want to walk through hell just to make it stop.

Just as quickly as it had begun is ceased. Uryuu almost fell onto his loved when his strained attempts to reach came unbarred. She snuggled into his hold while half collapsing. She looked worn and heart-broken. Uryuu realized how hard it must have been for her. The process did involve killing a man she once loved and then bringing him back to life. I was like she was an angel of healing but she looked too helpless to be such.

Uryuu contented himself with holding her closer as he watched Ulquoirra removed the shield which in his opinion did nothing. There lay the orange haired man, unmoving. Uryuu wondered if it even worked. The man didn't move. The x-arrancar bent over the fallen body and checked for a pulse.

"He's alive… we just have to wait it out."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Masaru felt his body being encompassed by something warm and soft. He had never felt this way his whole life. He searched his memories and life experiences for something to explain the sensation when it occurred to him… it was a hug, but from whom?

Opening his eyes he was blinded by white. He was floating in a sea of what felt snow but it was warm and caring. Invisible small arms held him from behind. He could feel a petite face pressed against his lower back as the unseen protector piloted him through the warm surreal blizzard. Masaru noticed the scenery taking shape and realized where he was being guided.

"Who are you?"

_:You know already.:_

The voice had no sex or feel. It was a noise for the sake of conversation. Masaru knew this being had another voice… he just could not hear it yet. It reminded him of the beginning, of-

"Zangetsu?"

_:He left to go with Ichigo as you knew he would.:_

Colours started to form around him. It was still horribly blurred without any clarity but never the less he felt an end to this trip approaching.

_:It hurts doesn't it? To know someone you loved and held close tosses their own life away without a second thought. They don't think about how it affects you. It doesn't even occur to them they mean the world to you, that you love them… I know what its like. Remember me and awake. Your life is beginning.:_

The fuzzy scene rushed into focus. Masaru opened his eyes with a jolt.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Renji sat at his desk and strummed his fingers in annoyance. He felt the edge of his massive head ache creeping forward but he pushed it back. He was in enough of a bad mood as it was; he didn't need his emotions getting in the way even more. The door to his office opened to reveal his long awaited _friend._

"Yumichika Ayasegawa, you want to tell me about the stunt you pulled last night?"

The beautiful man's face lost its smooth smile to be replaced by a not so pretty scowl.

"What are you talking about Renji? I did you a favour. You division wasn't to be informed to about right now and that would have been too long for you to do anything. You should be thanking me."

"It was a wild goose chase Yumi; nothing was there except Orihime doing on of her experiments. No doubts she was making yogurt with her magic again. Remember last time, she nearly blew out a city block trying to reverse the time around the ingredients to ferment them."

"Renji, I just told you like I say it. The scanners must be glitched, don't blame be for what's going on in your life."

Renji felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. He was talking out his frustration from the past 24hrs on the one person who was trying to help him move on. He was a cruddy friend.

"I'm sorry Yumi… It's just been difficult. I still don't get what going on in everything. Work and personal are all messed up."

"Don't worry, go to bed early tonight, sober, and it will probably make sense tomorrow… or the next day."

"Ya…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Jushiro Ukitake sat in his favourite spot. It was a park near the Four Division with nice kept grass. He loved the smell of fresh cut grass. It calmed him and he needing calming. His trip to the living world had shaken him. It happened over five hours ago but he still felt unresolved. He had thought he felt something familiar and was compelled to investigate but his sickness cut his trip short.

Sometimes he felt bitter about his situation but there was no helping it. He would not die of it a second time… the dead don't die of disease. His picnic table was a lovely shade of hunter green to match the surrounding area. Jushiro was examining the grains when he heard a sigh from behind a hedge. His previous queasiness had not yet left but he wanted to investigate.

Half waking half swaying he made his way to the bush line to peer over. A man was lying face down on the other side.

"Young man, are you alright?"

The sound of his voice stirred him into groaning slightly. His white hair was spiky in a memorable way but he couldn't put his finger on it. This man was too tall to be Toshiro Hitsugaya… but he still looked too familiar to be just someone he met in passing. The man rolled over complete and the captain fainted.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Orihime looked at the unconscious man on her floor. It had been almost five hours since she had extracted his souls so that he could be happy but was it the right thing to do? The other soul… Masaru he was called, he looked so sad and broken. They were both Ichigo but different.

While waiting for him to awake she had had a lot of time to ponder this new occurrence of owning two souls. She couldn't help feel for Masaru, to live his whole life within another, to not have a family, to not really live. No wonder he leaned toward the hollow side of the spectrum, he nothing in his life to live for, for the longest time. Ichigo didn't even know him until fifteen years after they were born. Fifteen years is a long time to the lonely.

Ichigo had spoken of a voice in his head once that wanted out. She had thought it was Zangetsu, his blade but that man was suppose to be a part of his soul. Why would a piece of him want to get away? Now it all made sense.

Masaru grew up without knowing what the world was. And Orihime had condemned him to death without thinking twice about it. He never had the chance to live. She felt tears sliding down her face but she didn't care. The only other person around was lying in a bed, oblivious.

Ichigo's body stirred and she jump from her chair to grab his hand.

"…Ichigo…?"

Ichigo didn't look at her but at his hand that was held in hers. She couldn't she his face, it was hidden behind orange bangs. He flexed his fingers around her hands as it savoring the motion and warmth.

"Ichigo are you alright?"

"…I'm not him."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

END VI

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about how short this is, it's juicier short. The next one will be longer. Review your heart out and I might put the next chapter up by tomorrow night. I hope you like it.


	7. VII Mix

**Title:** Hunt  
**Series**: Sequel to Void  
**Author:** Spirixx

**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** M for men, madness and mind blowing massacre. Oh and mmmhmm good ;)  
**Pairing:** Ichigo/Renji  
**Spoilers:** Well it takes place after the war, after Void.  
**Summary:** Renji is assigned a new mission that threatens his new relationship with Ichigo.  
**Word Count:** Too lazy… about 1000 to 2000 chapter

**Warnings:** Lots of violence, some graphic sex, but more violence... I think there might be swearing somewhere but my idea of swearing is twisted.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish, I do not own Bleach.  
**Distribution:** Too lazy to post this anywhere else.

**Dedication:** To the fact this story kept me up all night… I was tempted to just skip sleeping and type but that wouldn't work for my tender needs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER VII

Mix

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The white-haired man saw the older man fall. He sprung up and dove over the bush. Surprised at his own reflexes he picked the fallen one up and walked over to the nearest building. It was such a beautiful place. Odd black butterflies swarmed around him. He smiled and asked one where to bring his casualty. They headed in the direction he was already going.

"Thank you."

He couldn't help but smile. The air was so fresh and full of such wonderful sights. The long-haired man shifted and he remembered where he was off to. The pristine clean building loomed ahead. Quickening his pace he made it to the ain doors to be greeted by a slightly shorter boy than him. He had black hair and a look of pure shock on his face.

"Ichigo-san?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Masaru sat up in what looked like a day bed, still holding Orihime's hand without notice. He was _alive. _He couldn't believe it. The experiment messed up and he was the one who got to live. Still thinking he was dream he reached with his free hand and touched the cool wooden chair arm that was closest to him.

"…Ichigo…?"

"…I'm not him. I am… me."

Masaru was still in disbelief… _me?_ The hand he held retreated. Orihime got out of the chair and sat on the bed. Instinctively he backed away. Masaru didn't know what to think, would she attack him? He felt weak, his body tired and feeble after such a strain. For the first time in his mock life, Masaru was afraid. Zangetsu was gone and so was Ichigo with their shared power. He had nothing to defend himself with. How did he end up so weak? The women inched closer. Masaru backed up until he ran out of room. He didn't like this.

"It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you or anything. You are Masaru right?"

He couldn't help but bear his teeth. He may be weak for now but with some rest he would be fine. He was still a natural at hand-to-hand combat. How dare she perceive him as something she could hurt? Was she going to kill the unwanted soul?

"Are you hungry?"

He quit his glaring in surprise. Food… he could eat now! Ichigo never let him eat because he didn't need it being a soul. Now the body was his and that meant food. He noticed the girl smile at him before skipping out of the room. So she wasn't out to get him, but the others would be. Ichigo had protected him from everyone after a fashion but now he was on his own. It didn't matter though, reality came with food.

Getting up he stretched out his spine and arms. It felt really good. He smiled hearing the small cracks of various stiff joints. How long had he been asleep? Masaru could feel his strength slowly trickle into his hands. It was his and his alone. Alone… Ichigo had left him completely. The smile he wasn't aware of faded from his face. He had been thrown away like a bad puppy.

Then he felt it, the presence from his dream. The small hands wrapped around his stomach as if not tall enough to reach any higher. He looked down to see nothing but the warmth remained. Masaru placed his hand over where he felt one of the arms. It was indeed an invisible arm in an invisible hug. He wasn't really alone, but who was this? Who ever it was calmed the crash waves within him. This was an almost divine experience. Orihime came back into the room with a tray. The presence faded but not before giving him a tight squeeze, catching his breath.

"I brought you some soup. I didn't know what kind you would like so I just thought chicken would do. Everything tastes like chicken anyways. Uryuu wouldn't let me make you my specialty though…"

She pouted as she set up the tray on the bed. She busied herself with spoons and napkins while waiting for him to respond. Masaru couldn't help it. He was curious by nature.

"What is your specialty?"

"Smarties and salmon!! Do you want some?!"

Feeling he should start off slow he declined. Chicken would be fine, he hoped. Picking up the bowled he eyed the girl warily. Was this going to be some form of freak experiment? Masaru felt his stomach rumble. It startled him for a moment before he felt the small smile return. _He _was hungry. The thought almost made him giddy. It was all so new. He sipped a small amount of broth from the spoon, never taking his eyes off Orihime. It was good and before long he had the entire bowl gone and was looking for more. Eating was fun.

"I made a whole pot. Don't worry about the other two. I can make them something else. They went to go get Urahara."

They moved the soup-fest to the kitchen where Orihime made Masaru sit on a stool while she ladled more into a bowl. He could tell she enjoyed taking care of him. It was kind of funny. Even though it technically wasn't his memory, he was reminded of the time Ichigo had a fever and no matter what he had done Orihime was there taking care of him. Ichigo had hated it with a passion. Masaru didn't see it as being bad, certainly he could get himself more soup, but Orihime was so happy to do it, he felt wrong in denying her.

"So what are you anyways? Like Ichigo's brother or would you be more like half of him?"

"I guess I am like his brother, like a twin or something."

"That is so wonderful. I always wanted a twin. Tatsuki-chan said there was already too much of one of me. If there were two, traffic jams and accidents would increase. I never got why…"

Soup nearly flew out of his nose. The thought of two of her and the traffic was hilarious. Masaru swallowed his soup a laughed his heart out. It wasn't an evil laugh, just one full of heart and pleasure. He stopped abruptly when he saw the look on Orihime's face. She looked odd.

"What is it?"

"I have never heard you laugh like that before…"

Masaru was confused but then he remembered. He was Ichigo to all of them now. To bad the guy was such a tight ass. He really needed to laugh more. Dark thoughts of being tossed aside crept up but he muffled them with more soup and the traffic jam thoughts again.

"Well you don't really know me anymore, when you think about it. I'm not Ichigo, and I am beginning to like that. Laughing feels good, so does eating. Do you want some Orihime?"

That got a smile back on her face. He guessed she liked her soup, or maybe it was him saying her name... he didn't really care. The front door opened and Uryuu came in huffing. He didn't looked pleased with who he brought with him. Urahara sauntered into the apartment followed by Ulquiorra and a black cat. Things were either about to get dangerous or at least interesting. Masaru turned on his stool to face the "Where is Ichigo?" entourage. Well at least he got food out of this whole event.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanatarou was confused. His captain had taken the very white looking Ichigo into a private room while he healed the captain of the thirteenth division. There wasn't much to do now but wait, the man merely needing rest. The door he had been waiting to open expectantly finally did so.

"Hanatarou Yamada, would you come in here?"

He shot up like on fire and raced into the room. They were talking in the room and he only caught the tail end of what his friend was saying.

"-mada? That's an odd name, too confusing to remember if you ask me."

"Please sit down Yamada-san."

Hanatarou was too distracted by his sudden déjà vu that he didn't even hear his captain address him. He was staring at who he thought was Ichigo, but couldn't be. His hair was white for one and his eyes were bluish grey. Who was this mixed up look alike?

"Hanatarou, right? She asked you to sit."

The fake Ichigo smiled at him and pushed a chair over at him before returning his gaze to Captain Unohana. Hanatarou couldn't help but notice his uniform was completely white too. It was as if he were all bleached out. Zangetsu was missing too.

"So I am guessing he is one of the people you were talking about?"

"Yes, you know quite a few people here. It is amazing you have forgotten so much yet you don't seem troubled by it. And your appearance has changed. I guess the strain on your body coming here has sapped you of pigment. This is truly fascinating, even though unfortunate. There are many who will be hurt when you do not know who they are."

"Hey Kido, are you hurt by this?"

Hanatarou still stood in silence. Ichigo had lost his memories? What fresh hell was this? Hanatarou knew it commonly happened when people died but he never thought that would be a problem for Ichigo. How were they to become friends again? Ichigo may not want to know him a second time. The thought hurt him too much and forced him to flee. He tried to block out what he heard next but he couldn't run fast enough.

"I guess it does hurt…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?"

"Ya he arrived just outside of the fourth."

"And he really remembers nothing?"

"Not a thing apparently. Poor Hanatarou told me, he was running to his quarters. Ichigo doesn't remember him at all."

Renji just gawked at Shuuhei. Shuuhei had gone to the fourth to get Captain Ukitake before his subordinates had found out and freaked when he ran into the distressed Hanatarou. Unable to even make him pause, Shuuhei only got half a story out of him on a dead, memory abandoned Ichigo. Renji could hardly believe it. No sooner had his friend told him he was out the door, flashing the entire way.

He unceremoniously stormed through the halls of the hospital wing of the fourth headquarters. He looked in door after door but there was no sigh of who he was looking for.

"Captain Abarai, you just on time. I was expecting you 30seconds ago."

The gentle captain's voice filtered through Renji's half-panicked, half-tired mind. Her pretty face looked troubled. Her next words were lost on him thought because a familiar face appeared over her shoulder. It was his Ichigo but different. His hair was too white and his eyes were like gazing into a storm. What the hell was this?

"Unohana-chan, there was no need to call security. I am quite harmless."

Renji turned to see what this strange man was talking about. The hair was really bothering him. There was no one in the hall but the three of them. Understanding sprung onto his face.

"You think I'm security? _Me?"_

"You came armed. What else would you be?"

Renji felt his heart sink to a new level, below sea level. Ichigo didn't even show the slightest bit of recognition of him. He just batted his smoky eyes with a small smile that changed to a frown. He rubbed the back of his head in the way he always had but it wasn't the same. There was now scowl or anger, just sadness. The third wheel had slipped back into a room and they were alone in the hallway. Renji felt like he wanted to cry but didn't, he turned away. He would save it for later.

"Listen, don't feel too bad. I don't even know who I am, but I can tell I am important to you."

He paused in his attempts to leave, feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't be who I was unless I know who that was. Why don't you show me?"

"Show you?"

Renji turned his head to look at his best friend and was relieved to see that man still in there, behind grey eyes. Ichigo smiled sadly at him. Renji's heart stopped, they were so close. Ichigo's warm breath brushed his face.

"So how do we know each other…?"

The hand never left his shoulder even as he turned the rest of his body to face Ichigo. He smelled like evergreen trees and fresh air and it was driving Renji mad. He brought a shaky hand up the trim jaw. He felt slightly guilty about this and withdrew. He couldn't take advantage of a stranger like this, even if the stranger was Ichigo. Renji went to leave, not ready for this.

"No wait, don't go."

Renji stop walking away again, the earnest tone in Ichigo's voice disturbing him.

"Please, tell me who we are… this is obviously deep-"

Renji never got to hear the rest. Like an animal he pounced on the other man, devouring Ichigo's lips within his own. Pressing the smaller man hard against the wall all his pent up confusion and frustration poured away leaving only the beast within him that wanted to hurl itself into the flames of lust. Running short on oxygen Renji pulled away. It was all too much with his emotions surging. Renji half-collapsed against the pinned Ichigo and hugged him close.

"Don't you ever leave me again. I need you, Ichi."

He didn't care if the man didn't remember him. Renji felt he had enough memories for both of them and more. He held on to the stolen moment and awaited the push away or shove, but it never came.

"I think I need you too."

They were locked in a desperate hug. Remarkably no one disturbed them in the hallway.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

END VII

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kido- English slang for kid, not to be confused with some other word

Please review. If any one can guess who the presense is I'll post the next chapter before friday.


	8. VIII Path

**Title:** Hunt  
**Series**: Sequel to Void  
**Author:** Spirixx

**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** M for men, madness and mind blowing massacre. Oh and mmmhmm good ;)  
**Pairing:** Ichigo/Renji  
**Spoilers:** Well it takes place after the war, after Void.  
**Summary:** Renji is assigned a new mission that threatens his new relationship with Ichigo.  
**Word Count:** Too lazy… about 1000 to 2000 chapter

**Warnings:** Lots of violence, some graphic sex, but more violence... I think there might be swearing somewhere but my idea of swearing is twisted.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish, I do not own Bleach.  
**Distribution:** Too lazy to post this anywhere else.

**Dedication:** To the fact this story kept me up all night… I was tempted to just skip sleeping and type but that wouldn't work for my tender needs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER VIII

Path

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Urahara and Yoruichi merely sat across from Masaru on the love seat. They looked at him without saying much of anything. Masaru shifted uncomfortably. He really wished they would attack him because he had no idea what else to do. Maybe they were hungry.

"Do you want food?"

He knew it sounded stupid but the silence was killing him. Food cured all as far as he was concerned. He could here Orihime giggle but Uryuu silenced her. Ulquiorra was sitting on the window sill evaluating the situation silently. It was slowing killing him.

"What is it you all want from me? I'm not a hollow or anything. I am just a regular human person thing now. So what could you possibly want?"

Urahara stood and walked over to the vizard on the window sill. They had a quiet discussion before he returned to sit next to the weird cat woman. Her piercing eyes were drilling uncomfortable holes in him. The only sane person in the room seemed to be Orihime and she wasn't allowed to talk at the moment. Urahara spoke suddenly, making him jump.

"You are not a regular human… thing like you think. Even right now you have a very powerful spirit force. It is different from a death god's but we need to find out how and why. Would you be willing to do some experiments with me?"

Masaru thought about it and all he could think of was the big hole Ichigo had ended up in last time. It's true he had tried to take over while Ichigo was in the whole but that didn't make it a nice experience for him. He was ripped from the oblivion and forced into the forefront of the boys mind. It was god awful dull place. Masaru couldn't help but wonder what would claw its way to the surface if he were put into that whole without Ichigo.

"Are you going to put me in a big hole? I was there last time and it wasn't even remotely fun. You have no idea how dull Ichigo is. I still blame you for awakening me. I had more fun when it was just Zangetsu and me."

Urahara smiled behind his fan. Masaru decided they were not threats and got up. Orihime had mentioned something called lucky charms earlier and he was eager to try these marshmallow treasures. Finding the box he was delighted to see how colourful it was. He took the whole thing back to the couch and sat cross legged. Being a human was fun. Why didn't Ichigo ever eat sweet things?

"See Uryuu? He is harmless. He is like a child."

"Orihime-san, don't kid yourself. He could kill us all if he wanted to."

Masaru looked from Urahara and Orihime. He was a child? That made sense he guessed since he technically never grew up. But could he still wield power he no longer had?

"Urahara, Zangetsu left with Ichigo. He and I were friends but we are not connected. My connection was with Ichigo. I don't have death god powers anymore. I think my hollow powers left too. I don't feel them."

"You were a hollow for too long to have it all go away in an instant. That is why I want to run you through some drills to see what powers stayed and what ones left. Are you game?"

It didn't seem like a bad idea. He got off the couch and looked down at his captive audience. It was as if they expected him to snap any moment. He was in too good a mood to snap. He smiled and asked;

"Can I bring my charms?"

Orihime giggle and came over to his side with a big smile. She seemed to be much warmer towards him now. She steered him toward the bedroom again, holding his arm.

"Of course you can. First you need socks though. I didn't spend all this time healing you so you could catch a cold."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It had taken them an hour to reach Urahara's basement. Orihime had insisted he be dressed in real clothes that looked nice. Most of Uryuu's things did not fit him so Masaru was wearing a pair of casual pants and a t-shirt, with socks and sneakers. Who knew clothes were so complicated?

"Now, can you change to spirit form without help?"

Masaru tried and failed. That ability had taken Ichigo two years to master. He had never bothered paying attention because what did he care about a living body? About to tell them no he felt a can poke him in the head. His body hit the ground and Masaru was left wearing his white uniform. This made him very excited, he hated the black one. There was just one thing missing.

"You do not have a zanpakutou Masaru-san."

Sure enough he didn't but that wasn't surprising. Zangetsu was gone. That could only mean one thing…

"I'm going in the hole aren't I?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo clung to the red head pressed against him. It was all so overwhelming. He didn't know what to do. He could feel emotions awakening inside of him but none of them told him who this Renji Abarai was, only the fact that he loved him. He loved a complete stranger. Could a person do that? He didn't even have a name for himself.

The healer had said his name was Ichigo but it seemed like such a silly name for a man like him. He guessed he should start thinking of himself as Ichigo. The problem was what if Renji loved the old Ichigo?

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. This was too much. The only thing he was certain was if Renji left him… He didn't feel well to begin with but now he was running low on steam. All he could do was say a statement before he passed out.

"_I think I need you too."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Captain Ukitake made his way back to the Fourth Division headquarters. He knew this was a sill thing to do but he needed to see for himself. The little ray of hope in his chest needed to be put at rest in someway and this was the only way. Sogyo no Kotowari called him several different kinds of fool in his head but he simply ignored the blade. He needed to do this whether it was wise or not.

He went directly to the captain's office there. Just because he was on a personally mission didn't mean he was completely without sense.

_:What will this accomplish?:_

"Peace of mind?"

_:Pieces is more like it…:  
_

"Shh… I have to do what I can. Besides maybe he is the link."

_:Link to what. You are just making nonsense up so I will be silenced while I ponder it.:_

"Is it working?"

_:Fine, I'll leave you alone. Just remember when it hurts later that you brought this upon yourself.:_

"Always looking out for me, you are so thoughtful."

_:baka…:_

Ukitake looked at the closed door ahead of him. This was it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo sat on a very expensive couch and looked around his new home. The white haired man he had found turned out to be a captain, a lower class aristocrat who had taken an interest in the one who saved him. He wanted to repay his debt by offer Ichigo a place to live. It seemed like an odd way to repay him but Ichigo was uncertain where else to go. He knew Renji would have taken him up but was he ready for that. There was a lot of history there, maybe too much for all at once.

It was a very nice place. Ichigo got his own wing. It was not the biggest house in the area of town but it could defiantly hold its own. The captain had explained that the mansion only had two wings and he found it very lonely to live there on his own. This way he was solving two problems, his debt and loneliness.

"Well I guess I should learn my way around."

Servants bustled here and there. Ichigo was puzzled how a man with so many people working in his house could feel lonely but to each his own… Ichigo found a small garden not after long. It was simple and had a big shady tree. Usually cherry blossom trees were put in private gardens but this was a simple green one, Ichigo liked it. It reminded him of well him, something simple in all the extravagance. He liked his new home, if only he could figure out the real reason why he was there. Was this snowy man another on of the many people he seemed to know and didn't want to reveal it just yet?

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"No you do not have to go back into the hole… unless you want to?"

"NO!"

Orihime was trying hard to contain herself but she didn't last long. Her laugh echoed it was so loud. Masaru guessed hold something in for so long made her explode. Uryuu was frantically trying to calm her but it was pointless. The sight of the embarrassed quincy was enough to set him off too. Masaru snicker rather loudly before falling over with laughs. This was just too ridiculous. Urahara laughed too, but hid it behind his fan. Yoruichi left in exasperation, saying something about idiotism being infectious.

"Alright alright! Do you think you could find your blade without us?"

All sobered up Masaru thought about it carefully. That is when the presence came back. He could feel an invisible hilt in his hand but he knew before he could draw it he needed to face his guide.

"Ya, I have already made contact with, something…"

Masaru sat down and leaned against a bolder. He would just slip into his dream world and see who lived there now.

The big basement training area faded to reveal a new environment. He was underwater but all the fish were upside down. He could breath perfectly too. He looked up to see the ocean floor over him. He was just as fucked up as Ichigo it seemed.

"_You finally decided to come here, took you long enough."_

"Aren't you cheery? Why don't you show yourself?"

"_I don't know if you can take it…"_

"I can. Besides I need to thank you. You gave me a life."

All the crazy gravity deprived fish scattered and a small shape loomed before him. It's shape was clouded and Masaru still couldn't get through the audio barriers in its voice. It stayed far enough away for him not to be able to see but something familiar stirred inside him.

"_I found out what happens to death gods when they die… they have a choice. I chose you."_

He finally realized who it was.

"Rukia?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

END VIII

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay for cliff hangers! I love how this is all turning out. This story looks like it id going to be pretty long. Anyways so just to straighten out some confusion, zanpakutou dialog is in italics and within colons when they are not present in their person/animal form. When the death god is in their little world it is only in italics. Masaru was not a zanpakutou so he didn't need the colons.

Have a great weekend :D


	9. IX Waterwings

**Title:** Hunt  
**Series**: Sequel to Void  
**Author:** Spirixx

**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** M for men, madness and mind blowing massacre. Oh and mmmhmm good ;)  
**Pairing:** Ichigo/Renji  
**Spoilers:** Well it takes place after the war, after Void.  
**Summary:** Renji is assigned a new mission that threatens his new relationship with Ichigo.  
**Word Count:** Too lazy… about 1000 to 2000 chapter

**Warnings:** Lots of violence, some graphic sex, but more violence... I think there might be swearing somewhere but my idea of swearing is twisted.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish, I do not own Bleach.  
**Distribution:** Too lazy to post this anywhere else.

**Dedication:** To the fact this story kept me up all night… I was tempted to just skip sleeping and type but that wouldn't work for my tender needs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER IX

Waterwings

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chose me? For what?"

She made herself visible. She looked in foundation the same but with a lot of differences. Her hair was long and flowing. Masaru thought her hair may look like she is underwater even when she is not. It was odd to see her so close after her being gone for such a long time. Masaru had never actually met her but he had respected her in a great many ways. She wore a simple white dress that also moved in non existent waves. Masaru knew they looked like they were in the ocean but he didn't feel like he was at least.

"_When I first met Ichigo, I thought he may have been someone I lost a long time ago. I was wrong though. He was himself and that both depressed me and relieved me. I thought that if I found this person he may come to love me but he is gone and I need to accept that. What I need to accept even more is that fact that he loved someone else more. I really hoped that he was Ichigo but he wasn't."_

"Who was this guy? I don't remember there being a guy."

"_He died before you were born. That's why I thought he may have been reborn as Ichigo… they looked so alike…"_

Masaru stayed where he was even though the pain in her voice compelled him to do otherwise. His chest hurt and he was baffled as to why. Maybe he ate too many of those damn charms. Rukia glided closer without moving her legs at all. It was some what eerie but Masaru didn't see it as such. It was hypnotic.

"_When I was dying I could here a voice. It was calling Ichigo's name but I was the one who heard it, not him. Something about that voice rand a bell within my soul I could not ignore. Then the blackness engulfed me. Sode no Shirayuki was there in the emense shadows. She said I had to make a choice. When a death god dies they can be reborn among the humans, the dead souls in the soul society or they can become something more. I could become the zanpakutou of someone else. Every zanpakutou is a fallen death god who chose to join with someone else to make them strong."_

"So you chose me? I am not even a death god Rukia. I was a hollow for crying out loud."

"_You are not anymore. That is why you can finally hear me. You made me see that my search was fruitless. I laid dormant in you for years, watching you love and being denied. I know our loves were of different natures but now I wonder if love truly does split into categories. Anyway my point is we are the same. We are one."_

"And we should fight as one. But let me ask you this, who are we fighting?"

She smiled slightly and spun in a complete circle, slowly. This Rukia was different in so many ways Masaru thought maybe dieing pushed her over the loony edge. He didn't feel like saying anything though. He too was insane so the more the merrier. He was half dazed watching her that he only realized at the last second she had leaped to kick him in the head. He grabbed her ankle out of instinct and whirled around to throw her aside. His plan failed when she wrapped her free leg around his thigh and tangled them into a graceless heap of limbs.

"_Idiot! Now look, we are stuck in this stupid pile."_

"I'm the idiot!? It was you who went to lung and my face. What's the matter with you?"

"_You were thinking how I wasn't like Rukia."_

"You weren't…"

"_And now?_"

Masaru thought about it. Well the whole attack was defiantly like something Rukia would do. This was beginning to feel like less of a scam and more of the initial stages of something fun. Masaru was all about fun now. Living was great.

"Fine, you are just like Ichigo's old friend. Now what?"

"_Defeat me and learn my name, what else boke?"_

That was it. This stupid girl was going to learn a thing or to about the differences between Ichigo and himself whether she liked it or not. He for one was not going to stand for this silly charade. Masaru merely rolled over and pinned the petite girl between him and the ocean surface… floor. Damn his inside world.

"There I win…"

He noticed just how close they were. Her breath tickled his skin as it quickened its pace. He could hear each bat of her lashes even over his own pounding heart. Masaru Looked down into those watery pools and found himself lost. What was this?

"_My name is Mizuhane now. To release me, call 'Saezuru' and I will unlock. Remember Masaru, we are one, you and I."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Renji was going over reports at his desk. The vizards hadn't moved in the past two days since he went to the human world. They just stayed in their hidden and he didn't like it. What were they planning and better yet what were they to be consider such a threat?

Pushing the unpleasant images from his mind he thought instead of Ichigo. What had happened to him? Captain Unohana had said that dieing was traumatic for most and that Ichigo may have fought the process too hard. She explained that in time his hair would go back to orange and he would stop passing out, but his memories may never return completely. It was an unfortunate reality for Renji. How was he supposed to carry out a relationship with someone who didn't even know him?

_:You're an idiot. Get to know him and let him know you. Not all friends end up dating, geez. Just act like normal and get to know each other all over again. It could be fun, even for someone as thick as you.:_

"I'm not thick. I'm DEFINNED!"

"Define what sir?"

Kira had just walked in with the latest of reports. They were a high priority envelope and sealed. Renji knew they were visual but wondered why all the security.

"Oh nothing I was just talking to myself. Let us who the enemy is."

Renji tore open the paper packet without any visual skill. The photos fell from the shredded bits of package to the floor. Renji bent over the surface of his desk to see the drifting pictures and one caught his eye. Snatching before it hit the floor Renji looked upon a too familiar face.

"Taichou! Is that-"

"Yes, that's Gin Ichimaru… and he is with the vizard."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"So why are we in this museum? As much as I like art shouldn't I be like looking for lost journals or meeting old friends?"

Captain Ukitake just smiled and continued to steer the young man around all the paintings. He had decided the previous day to reintroduce this boy into the soul society from a different angle than that his friends would take. He wanted to educate him, oddly enough about the finer history of the Soul Society.

Thos young man grew up on the outside looking in. Now Ukitake wanted to give him this opportunity. He knew this Ichigo was different from the man he reminded him of but Ukitake couldn't help it. He was a teacher and Ichigo was reminiscent of his last student.

"I thought you could do with some general history to start. Do you see anything of interest? There are even some of you in here… somewhere."

Ichigo wandered aimlessly through wing after wing before he stopped in front of a massive mural. Ukitake took note they were in the Bankai wing. He amused himself by looking at his own likeness but noticed how quiet it was. Ichigo was staring at the mural. It had two ancient captains fighting with their bankai. You couldn't see their faces from the white light that distorted them. A phoenix and a dragon tore at each other above the faceless warriors.

"What is it? Do you see anything of interesting in the picture?"

"Yes… masked soldiers. These are vizard."

Ukitake was taken aback. How did this boy know that word and how could he remember it? Unohana had said that he wouldn't recall anything to do with the soul society.

"Ichigo-san, what is a vizard?"

He knew what they were but wanted to hear the from the memory suspended man next to him. Out of all the important things to remember why did he even bother with this?

"A vizard is a warrior with the abilities of both sides. Arrancar and vizard are the most dominant of the dead soldiers. They are different sides of the coin of power.

"That is a very exact analysis… How do you know this?"

He was a little unnerved by this assessment. Ichigo Kurosaki, who are you?

"I don't know… I just remember it from before… I guess I am finally getting to know my old self. Do you think I knew the vizard?"

"Maybe… I want you to keep it to yourself though. There is an investigation going on and trust me, you do not want to get involved."

"Yes sir!"

Ukitake almost snorted. Ichigo never said such things, ever. He was contemplating telling him this when the emergency captains' meeting alarm went off. There must be some new information on the case. He summoned a attendant to bring Ichigo back to the manor and was on his way, the two vizard captains duelling within his mind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

END IX

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow I know two updates in one day. I thought about spacing them out but I don't feel like it. I probably won't be able to update like this again for a week, maybe even more. I have interviews to go to and a future to re-decide. Please review your heart out. Who knows, if motivated enough I may be able to sneak in some time to write chapter ten. :D


	10. X Animals

**Title:** Hunt  
**Series**: Sequel to Void  
**Author:** Spirixx

**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** M for men, madness and mind blowing massacre. Oh and mmmhmm good ;)  
**Pairing:** Ichigo/Renji  
**Spoilers:** Well it takes place after the war, after Void.  
**Summary:** Renji is assigned a new mission that threatens his new relationship with Ichigo.  
**Word Count:** Too lazy… about 1000 to 2000 chapter

**Warnings:** Lots of violence, some graphic sex, but more violence... I think there might be swearing somewhere but my idea of swearing is twisted.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish, I do not own Bleach.  
**Distribution:** Too lazy to post this anywhere else.

**Dedication:** To freeware and my inability to find it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER X

Animals

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Masaru held his new blue blades before him in their locked form. There were two but they were small, wakizashi size. Why did he have two side arm blades? Masaru didn't care. He knew how to unlock her but didn't want to just yet. He wanted to savour the feeling of immense power he always had while holding a blade, now twice as much. The steel was of a normal colour but the hilt and ribbons gave it enough detail to make them beautiful. This didn't surprise him. What other kind of blades could Rukia become besides a pretty pair?

Even though her name was Mizuhane now, Masaru couldn't help but think of her a Rukia. Her soul had hidden itself in Ichigo for years and now was free, like him. She called him an idiot but he ignored her. They were truly alike and he was about the show Urahara how well the worked as one.

"That was quick Masaru. Can you unlock two blades though?"

Masaru laughed, swinging them in circles while holding the single sapphire ribbon streaming from each and disappeared. Urahara guarded himself for the coming blow but it never came. Masaru wasn't about to give the man what he wanted. Flashing from stone top to stone top he was delighted to find he had all his speed still. He flipped and cart wheeled in glee. He couldn't help smirking the whole time at this thought. Ichigo got to keep his blade but Masaru got to keep his swiftness. He stopped his prancing around directly in front of Urahara.

"Urahara, you ready for this? It's been a while so I won't be holding anything back. Plus I want to see how many of my abilities stayed. Mizuhane Saezuru!"

"That is a different release command. And a different zanpakutou name. You are truly an interesting person, Masaru-kun. "

Masaru crossed his arms against his chest, pointing both small blades up. His soul pressure surged as they charged shape swiftly. A steel ring appeared around each hilt, making a three-hundred-sixty degree circle forming the guard and all the way around to the base. It had a sharp edge that mad Masaru's heart jump with glee. He wondered if they could detach and be thrown like fighting disks. Etchings of feathers were in the circlets sides. The blade had a tint of blue to it as well. The hilt was covered in a faux scale finish. It was not reptile scales but that of a fish, blue and smooth. Masaru noticed how the blade's shape changed slightly too, it was wider at the base, forming a kind of square pyramid. He tossed one of the weapons in the air while spinning the other. He liked the compact size very much. It allowed him more freedom to move.

"Urahara, what do you think? Isn't Mizuhane a stunning weapon set?"

He caught the air born blade and spun them both in his hands, testing out different posses. Yes he really liked their size. What more could he expect from a shortie like Rukia? He could almost picture Rukia sticking her tongue out at him. He wondered how well she would respond to this form of teasing. What fun was a partnership without some form of ragging?

"I think they are Masaru-kun! Do your best!!"

Orihime was sitting on the side lines with her boyfriend and together they were eating his lucky charms. Masaru would have been angered by this but he realized Urahara hadn't said anything in a while. Masaru looked to his sparring partner and raised his eyebrows. Urahara was hypnotized. Catching eye contact, Urahara came too. He seemed to be pleased with something but refused to share. That man always knew more than he should and Masaru could tell he knew who Mizuhane was. The slick bastard…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Renji was in his small kitchen preparing what he hoped was something edible. After the hectic meeting about that snake with the vizard, he was in need of food. There would be another meeting the next day to discuses what to do. He had the evening off to prepare for whatever was to come. He decided to eat in. Cooking calmed him down now that he knew how to make a handful of meals. Kira had taught him, tired of seeing him eating at the mess hall. Captain shouldn't been seen there apparently.

There was a soft knock on his door. Renji looked at the time with surprise. It was late, who could be calling at this hour? Well it wasn't really late, just not day anymore. Setting the pan to simmer so his beef strips wouldn't burn Renji walked over to the door. He didn't feel anything behind it so figured is was a student or runner. Captains could sense any amount of soul power, even if hidden, so when Ichigo was on the other side he was dumbfounded.

"Hi… are you ok?"

Renji just blinked. The white orange-ish hair still threw him through a loop. It was only yesterday they had be reunited in the fourth division hall, so he guessed the shock of his hair may take longer to get used too. Was it more orange than before or was he just being hopeful?

"Me? Oh ya fine! Come on in."

"Thanks, are you cooking something?"

His inner processing still down Renji just stood by the empty doorway while Ichigo came in and sat on his couch. Snapping out of it, Renji closed the door to attend to his beef. Wondering if he had enough for two, he checked the cupboards for something to make the meal seem bigger. He made a pot of rice and added more vegetables to his meat. It looked like they were eating stir fry.

They sat in silence at the table. Renji hadn't even the first idea of what to talk about. He thought to ask Ichigo why he was unarmed but that didn't seem like a topic for dinner. Could his zanpakutou left with his memory loss? The lack of conversation was driving him mad. Why was it so hard to talk to this guy?

In frustration his stretched out his legs, unintentionally brushing his calve against Ichigo's. The other man blushed a deep shape of crimson, which just served to make his hair appear paler. Renji knew his face wasn't much better off but there was nothing to do but withdraw. About to move his leg, he tried to think of how to kill the awkwardness the draped over them when he was cut off.

"Sorry-"

"No don't! I mean, its ok, don't apologise. I… I don't know what…"

Now he felt really guilty. All this time Renji had focused no how hard it was for him. It never occurred to him that Ichigo was having a harder time. Renji could tell he still loved him but couldn't imagine what it was like, to love someone he didn't know. Struck by an idea, Renji stood up from the table and went over to Ichigo's side. Without thinking too much about it, he took the man's hand.

"I have something for you."

Not waiting for protest or any other form of words, Renji lead Ichigo back over to the couch and sat him down. He then proceeded to the wall unit and took out a photo album. Renji smiled as he thought of all the memories in its pages. Maybe this will trigger something? He placed the book in Ichigo's lap then went to put the dishes away, leaving the man to see his past in semi-private. What felt like an eternity passed before Ichigo spoke.

"Renji, why are there no pictures of us as a couple? I thought we were…"

That was true. There romantic relationship had been to short lived for pictures. Renji was careful not to turn away from the sink. He didn't know how to continue with their conversation. He figured he should just be honest. Ichigo would get his memories back some day and Renji didn't want to end up impaled because he lied, even just a small one.

"We weren't together long enough for that. You lost your memories a couple days into it, after we had a fight. But we have been friends for years."

"What did we fight about?"

Damn. He should've known that was coming but it still caught him off guard. He racked his mind, trying to find a vague nice way to put it, but failed. Looks like only the truth would do once again.

"You said we had no future because I was dead and you were still alive, among other things. But let's not talk about that. It is no longer an issue..."

A hand found its way onto his shoulder, nearly launching him out of his skin. Renji spun around to come face to face with Ichigo, the owner of that hand. The photo album lay forsaken on the couch. Renji inhaled the scent of Ichigo's hair. It still smelled like outside, all grass, trees and fresh air. It was slowing taking over Renji resolve. He wanted to get back together but not too fast. He didn't want the other man to bolt. Renji knew he would in the same situation. Renji had to remind himself he was a stranger to Ichigo. It wasn't helping. They were just too close. Ichigo lifted his head and gave Renji the saddest look he could ever imagine seeing on that face.

"Renji, I'm sorry for whatever I did. I would hate to have a chance for a fresh start and then it crumble away because of something stupid I-"

Renji pulled him close, silencing the babbler with a fierce kiss. He pressed his lips against Ichigo's and wrapped his arms around his middle, gripping his lower back. Ichigo froze momentarily but responded by pulling his hair out of its confines to flow in a red shower around his shoulders. Ichigo buried his hands in it as he pressed Renji against the counter.

Suffering from lack of air Renji gave up his claim on the man's lips and kissed his way toward the base of his ear. Nibbling on his lobe, Renji relished sensation of feeling Ichigo's groan as they were pressed so close together. Renji ceased his attacked to feel the material of his shirt being opened and pushed down off his shoulders. Ichigo began to lightly run his teeth over Renji's exposed chest. The wet trail felt even the slightest of breath from those rosy lips. Renji's senses were alive and pulsating. He buried his face in the slightly orange but mostly white hair and inhaled the seductive scent. Ichigo was biting at his neck; cause him to moan slightly, the tail end of it turning into a growl.

Renji made quick work of removing as much clothing as he could, starting with Ichigo's shirt. They both stripped in a whirlwind of black and white. They were both trapped in the moment and neither cared. Renji spun Ichigo around and traced the muscles of his back. He thought about moving to a more comfortable place but it would take too much time. He wanted Ichigo, now. He pressed himself in between the other man's cheeks, lightly touching Ichigo's entrance with his arousal.

"Ichi… I need you…"

"Then take me."

Renji saw Ichigo grip the counter. He ran his has around the others ribs and down over his lean abs. His wandering hands didn't stop there. Southward bound, Ichigo gasped has Renji encircled him with one hand. He moved his free hand up over his chest and pulled Ichigo back against him. Regretting not having anything in his place to make it easier, Renji realised he would have to do this dry. He feverishly looked about to see…something, anything.

Ichigo turned around and ran his fingers through the red cascade around Renji's head. He brushed his swollen lips against Renji's, coaxing them open. Slowly slipping his tongue into the eager opening Ichigo withdrew it only to push it back in. Repeated this motion in such a sexy, seductive manner Renji almost lost it right there. His feral nature taking over, he spun the shorter man around. Ichigo was forced to grip the counter a second time as Renji inserted a finger.

Renji smiled and attached his teeth to the neglected other ear lobe. He sucked in slowly as he moved his finger in sync. The red-head bit down hard and he shoved in a second and curled them just the right amount.

"REN- Renji! I, I need…"

Ichigo struggled to grasp words but failed as Renji devilishly hooked another finger in to stroke that particular patch of nerves that drove the smaller man wild. Ichigo bucked slightly with each finger gesture, panting Renji's name in between moans and huffs, pleading for more. Ichigo wasn't alone in that thought. Tired of his fingers having all the fun, Renji removed them. Seductively trailing his hand over a trim hip, Renji placed himself at Ichigo's entrance. He pulled Ichigo slowly back onto him, entering him to the hilt in one movement.

They both let out some form of animal like noise and stayed there for an instant just to take pleasure in the warmth and closeness. Renji hugged him close, removing the other's hands from the countertop.

"I am never letting you go again."

"Never?"

"Never."

He practically breathed these words into Ichigo's ear before moving his hands to steady the other's hips. He was in desperate need of motion. The thrusting began. It was slow at first, in a sensual rhythmic pattern, but that was short lived. Renji needed to release all his frustration and confusion of the past couple days and he wanted to hear Ichigo moan too much to take it any slower. He pounded Ichigo into the kitchen surface ledge and was not let down. Ichigo groaned louder and louder with each intact of much needed oxygen. Renji increased his speed, feeding off the primal noises; his own of Ichigo's he was not sure of.

Feeling the edge of his passion and lust coming fast he reached around to stroke the uncared for member while shifting his angle so that Ichigo would see stars. Savagely driving himself deeper and deeper into that warm tight bliss Renji pumped faster, matching up the timings. Ichigo's body started to shudder against him. The vibrations set him off also. He shot his seed with such force he did not think he was capable of while Ichigo covered his cupboards in his own substance. Renji half collapsed against Ichigo who intern fell onto the countertop, then they both slid to the ground, lost in their own high. Panting but utterly satisfied, Renji held Ichigo close in front of him, spooning on the cool tile floor.

"Ren…"

"Hmm?"

"I remember… I always called you Ren…"

Renji gripped him tighter, nosing his face into the back of Ichigo's hair. The outdoor scent was laced with a sexy intoxicating musk. Renji sighed and snuggled as close as he could, trying to warm himself against the chill in the apartment.

"Not always, just when we were alone… Is that all you remember, Ichi?"

"No, you called me Ichi in those times too… it's nice."

Waves of exhaustion hit him. He hadn't realized how long a day had had. Thinking about moving to his bed he quickly let go of the idea. Ichigo had fallen asleep in his arms. If he was able to be with Ichigo, then it didn't matter where they were. Renji smiled, they weren't strangers anymore.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a loud rapping on the door. Ichigo wanted to ignore it but it wouldn't go away. Opening his blurry eyes he leaned into the warm presence behind him. It was morning and they had slept naked and sticky on the kitchen floor. Ichigo shook his head with a satisfied grin. The unyielding knocking snapped him out of his content state. He rolled over to see the door but the kitchen island completely blocked it form view, a two way blocking fortunately for the door burst open.

"Captain! Captain, are you in here?!"

Renji stirred and looked in his empty arms, then at Ichigo with a puzzled look. He tired to signal the bemused red-head about their guest but he wasn't paying attention. Renji merely crawled the small distance between them and closed his lips on Ichigo's in a soft morning kiss.

"CAPTAIN! Where are you!?!"

Renji, his mind seemingly shut down, stood up in his naked glory. Ichigo peaked his head over the island, unable to contain himself. He had to see the look on the subordinate's face when he saw his post-sex stupid captain.

"…Cap…tain?"

"Kira?"

Kira half-chocked his single world statement, his eyes almost popping out his head. Renji still didn't have the sense to cover himself so Ichigo threw the discarded black pants at him with a smirk, still out of view of the vice-captain. The pants woke Renji up with a blush and frantic pants putting on action. It was the funniest thing Ichigo had seen in awhile and snickered from his hiding spot. His enjoyment ceased though when Kira looked down at him from over the counter. Damn.

_Five seconds and two fallen trips the floor later…_

Ichigo was dressed and going through the cupboards to find something to eat. He was in too good a mood to let the peeping Kira get to him. Renji was at the table looking over some statistic reports. It was obvious it was too early for them to make sense for Renji because he just ignored them and drank some of his tea. Ichigo couldn't help but wonder. Kira had stormed in to bring data tables?

"Kira you can't just barge in here for reasons specifically like this. What is so urgent that you had to tarnish your opinion of me for life with this hasty act?"

Ichigo was surprised on how formal Renji sounded. He guessed this had to do with being a captain talking to his second in command. It was still funny to hear. Too bad the rest of the conversation wasn't as amusing.

"Vice Captain Matsumoto is gone. She went to hunt the traitor down herself."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

END X

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Well this should be a treat. How many of you have been waiting for this? Too many most likely. I wrote this scene while watching puppets who kill… it was really hard. Anyways, I nearly had a stroke after reading the last chapter in Bleach, 262. Anyone who has read it will know why. I won't spoil it for you so don't worry. After reading it though I was over come with a strong need for more Bleach so I read like 50 stories and was still unsatisfied. So I wrote this massively long chapter at like one in the morning. It took more time to do all the corrections than it did to write it. I'm not a fast writer so that a hell of a lot of mistakes.

Anywho, I was thinking about doing side stories about the other less talked about characters that will still relate to this story but only remotely. I may just put them in here. I don't know yet. Does any one care what Kon and Isshin have been up too since the start of this story?


	11. XI Truth

**Title:** Hunt  
**Series**: Sequel to Void  
**Author:** Spirixx

**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** M for men, madness and mind blowing massacre. Oh and mmmhmm good ;)  
**Pairing:** Ichigo/Renji

**Spoilers:** Well it takes place after the war, after Void. Read chapter 262 before reading this.

**Summary:** Renji is assigned a new mission that threatens his new relationship with Ichigo.  
**Word Count:** Too lazy… about 1000 to 2000 chapter

**Warnings:** Lots of violence, some graphic sex, but more violence... I think there might be swearing somewhere but my idea of swearing is twisted.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish, I do not own Bleach.  
**Distribution:** Too lazy to post this anywhere else.

**Dedication:** To freeware and my inability to find it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER XI

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumichika was beside himself with glee. He was getting a free trip to the human world to hunt down Matsumoto before her captain found out. Luckily the kid was away on a course and wasn't expected back for another week. He wasn't happy because his friend was missing, but that his dear Shuuhei was leading the recognisance group.

They were all in for a blast. Yumichika had volunteered to tag along, with Ikkaku. They were only there for the ride though. They had the weekend off and intended on spending it with an old friends. If nothing else Chad owed them both a drink so that meant a small party was on the horizon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

They had sparred for next to three hours. Masaru was still fresh. He loved the feeling of steel on steel. Urahara was still coming at him strong and Masaru would wait for it. Orihime and Uryuu would cheer every now and then, very un-Uryuu like but Masaru guessed Orihime made him. Masaru was becoming fond of the perverted man he was up against. Urahara was a lot more resilient than he looked. He called out from the other side of the field.

"I don t know about you but I say we should grab a bit before we continue."

Masaru was hungry butt here was something else he had to do first. Snatching his lucky charms from Uryuu he plunged his hand in and selected some red balloons, they were his favourite.

"I need some time alone so I'll meet you all upstairs in a bit."

Depriving the box of its entire red balloon inventory he tossed the box back at the quincy. The scuttled up the ladder as he selected a stone to sit against. It was far over due that he had a real conversation with a certain someone. He closed his eyes and opened them to his aquarium of an inner world.

"_Looking for me?"_

"Who else? I want to talk to you. There are some holes in your story and if we are going to be a team I want the truth."

Rukia was sitting on a reef, her long hair moving in water Masaru couldn't feel. She didn't seem pleased with him assumption. She turned away and he could still feel her scowl even if turned away.

"You didn't know me while you were a death god. You didn't even know there was a me, no one did. What is the real reason for hiding yourself in Ichigo?"

She whipped around and glared at him, causing her hair to wrap around her face. She struggled to free herself before shifting her shape. Now she looked like the Rukia he remembered, her short hair and black uniform suiting her better. She wasn't pleased at all but still refused to speak. Masaru wasn't stupid; he knew exactly what was going on.

"I am not Kaien, Rukia, and neither is Ichigo. I know you feel responsible for him becoming arrancar but it wasn't your fault."

She lunged at him, aiming her fist at his face. He eyes were streaked with tears. Masaru let her beat his chest with blow after blow. He didn't mind, there wasn't much in them. She began to collapse into sobbing fits and collapsed against him. Masaru wrapped his hands around her as they sank to their knees.

"_I'm cursed. I couldn't save him… twice."_

"Shh… You need to let him go. He has overwhelmed your life for too long. When was the last time you let yourself love?"

Rukia laughed darkly. She looked up at him a glowed faintly blue.

"_A zanpakutou has no need for romance…"_

"You think? That maybe so but everyone needs love. Even you. Not all love is romance."

He held her close. Technically he hadn't the slightest clue what he was doing but it felt unearthly right. Her hair smelled like lilacs and he never wanted to let her go. His senses and emotions besieged him, taking over his common logic. He fought it but failed. Before he knew it he was brushing those black locks asides and resting his forehead against hers. Her eyes were closed be he saw her panic. She wasn't ready to move forward.

Masaru leaned down and lightly brushed her lips with his own before backing away. He stood up and stretched out he kinks in his back. If he made too big a deal out of it she would bolt so he thought it might be best to pretend nothing happened.

"Well I have to jet. There are no more balloons in my cereal so I need to buy more. Ichigo never spent a lot of his money so I'm going on a shopping spree for real food."

He turned to walk away but was stopped by the kick he got in the back of the head. He lied face down with his limbs sticking out at all angles. He couldn't decide what side of his head hurt more. He rolled over and looked at her in mild surprise. Why was she constantly kicking him?

"_What the hell was that?! You can't just kiss someone and then go get cereal!! What is wrong with you!?!"_

"Well you didn't look like you wanted it so I let it go. Calm down."

"_Do you really think I could love again?"_

Masaru just looked blankly at her. He was expecting more attacks. She just stood there with the stupid stubborn look on her face. He didn't know what the hell she was going to do next but he was scared… she was a zanpakutou after all.

"Yes? Anyone can love-"

She shut him up with a full body pounce combined with a fierce kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Renji was gone see the search party off and Ichigo was left to his own ends. The photo able was filled with pictures of him and a massive blade, but he couldn't believe that was him. Ichigo knew everyone said he was a warrior but he didn't feel like one. He had no urge to even touch a weapon. Was he really the fierce man who look back at him from the two dimensional windows.

Ichigo wondered around the museum again, making his way through all the paintings with him in them. The blood and horror was well depicts as well as the nice group poses. Something was missing and he felt lost on the inside. Why did he feel so incomplete? A massive man with bells in his hair came out from behind a black mural with red eyes.

"Hello Ichigo. Catching up on your culture are you?"

Ichigo snickered at this. Even thought this man looked frightening he remembered him, Patches something or other.

"You might say that. I am trying to find what I have lost. Do you know what that is by any chance?"

"Nah, I'm just an old war horse. I don't know anything about the metal shit you're going through. I don't even want to know. I have a tip for you though. You'll know what your miss'n once you see it."

"I guess you're right. Patches, do you think it my zanpakutou I'm missing?"

Kenpachi scratched his chin and looked off to the left. Ichigo wanted to laugh on how strange it look to she the man think but he wanted an answer more. Renji had told him that he had to remember the name of his blade himself so refused to help him. Ichigo thought that was cheep, he had next to no memories. He had come to the exhibit to see if it were written on the display descriptions but to no avail. Even in the bankai wing, none of the blade names or what they did were up, just pictures, statues and the name of the death god.

"I don't think that's it to be honest. I know you and your blade were close but He is still there with you, just quietly, waiting for you to remember. You're missing something else."

"I wonder what."

The painting behind Kenpachi, the one with the two vizard captains fro before almost seemed to be calling him. The dragon and phoenix singing out his name in silence voices.

"Maybe a bit of your soul, who knows? I have to go. Ayasegawa and Madarame managed to loop hole, back door and paper work their way out of the field training session we are having with the new recruits. Now I have to scare the brats all by myself… I here they're going to the human world. You should tag along; you may see what you are missing."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Byakuya Kuchiki finished off his final reports and placed them in the out basket. He missed not having a vice captain but that couldn't be helped, there was no one left suited for the job. He had never realised just how that brash and loud red-head did while in his service. Now that he was gone the paperwork nearly tripled and he was bothered by a great duel more subordinates than he was even aware he had. Abarai had filtered so much of it, he deserved his promotion.

Deciding it was time he took a more active role in the current events taking place he made his way to his senpai's place. Hopefully his idea would work and Ichigo Kurosaki would be restored. From the change in the winds he felt that boy would be needed, much to his distain.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

END XI

----------------------------------------------------------------------

I know its short but thats all your getting for a while so be happy :D I was thinking of making it longer but the next events really belong in the next chapters and I didn't want to drag them down here.


	12. XII Happyness?

**Title:** Hunt  
**Series**: Sequel to Void  
**Author:** Spirixx

**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** M for men, madness and mind blowing massacre. Oh and mmmhmm good ;)  
**Pairing:** Ichigo/Renji

**Spoilers:** Well it takes place after the war, after Void. Read chapter 262 before reading this.

**Summary:** Renji is assigned a new mission that threatens his new relationship with Ichigo.  
**Word Count:** Too lazy… about 1000 to 2000 chapter

**Warnings:** Lots of violence, some graphic sex, but more violence... I think there might be swearing somewhere but my idea of swearing is twisted.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish, I do not own Bleach.  
**Distribution:** Too lazy to post this anywhere else.

**Dedication:** To freeware and my inability to find it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER XII

Happyness?

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo was blasted with a massive amount of useless memories but he loved it. He knew it didn't matter that he knew the name of every street but he no longer felt lost both figuratively and mentally. Yumichika practically giggled when Ichigo remembered where the transit station was and beamed. Ikkaku was just relieved he didn't need to pull out the map. He felt like such an idiot waking around with it. Ichigo didn't know where anyone lived but he knew general stuff like malls and sports fields. He guessed that's because he couldn't remember the people who went with their homes… Apparently he knew a lot of people.

"Ichigo, I think I can find Chado's place from the mall with the Baskin Robbins… do you remember where that is?"

Ichigo flashed a pleased smile and started walking in a determined direction. It was the middle of the day and he could smell various fast food items in the path of his now self directing feet were heading.

"Food Court is thisaway."

He pointed in a half dance like spin. It was fun to know his way around. Ichigo walked into the mall and bought an oversized pretzel while Yumi and Ikkaku argued over what kind of pizza they should split. Ichigo didn't have the heart to tell them they could get individual slices. The problem dissolved when Tatsuki showed up, dragging a very wide eyed Orihime.

"What are all you doing here!? Ichigo! Why didn't you tell us they were in town?"

Ichigo looked puzzled at the tough but pretty girl. Another one of those people he didn't but did know. He had visited the fourth before leaving to ask some questions about his selective memories. The only person he even remotely knew was Renji and that was barely. The captain had said the fact that he blocked out people and himself rather than places and things was probably because of some personal trauma that happened just before his death. In moments like these he really wished he knew what had torn him up so viciously yet maybe not knowing was for the best.

Yumichika and Ikkaku were in a very detailed and expressive conversation about Tatsuki's dojo in Chad's old fitness studio. Things were blossoming and the two worked well together. Ichigo wasn't paying attention though. He was looking at the amber haired girl staring at him.

"Ichigo?"

She whispered it as if she was afraid to blow him away with her words. She lightly touched his arm and flicked her hand back quick, confirming he was real. She was very pretty even when scared. While he was lost in memories about the fourth he think he heard them say her name was Orihime, but he should ask just in case.

"Don't worry. These gigai things don't break easily. What's your name? Are you another person I knew before I died?"

She looked shocked and turned her gaze to the other two death gods. They looked avertedly away and made excuses to be somewhere else but the amber haired girl would hear not of it. Next thing Ichigo knew they were all sitting on a couch in her apartment. Tatsuki was in the other room making an important call.

"So you don't remember anything about what happened, not even me?"

Ichigo smiled warmly, hoping it would take the edge off her worried look. He didn't know what was happening but it seemed very important he remember something.

"Nope, I'm afraid I don't. Can I ask you something? Do you know what I am missing? I can't remember something very important to me and it keeps me up at night."

The other two death god's shifted uncomfortably along with Tatsuki. She regretting coming back into the room. They were foggy on what was happening but it was far more serious then anything they had planned for that day. They hadn't even made it to the arcade yet. They got up to leave but a key word caught their attention.

"I wish I could but it will mean nothing unless you figure it out yourself. I can tell you this though. What you're missing is something you… chose to miss. You thought you would be happier… without…I'm so sorry Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo was taken aback by this. He wrapped his arms confusedly around the girl that threw herself at him. She was sobbing ferociously, soaking his shirt in record time. Tatsuki offered to show the two death gods her studio and promised to be back later. They were alone.

"You just wanted to be happy and and and I KILLED you…"

She stuttered and sobbed, barely making sense. He obviously meant a lot to her and it killed him he could only remember a dream he had once. It was misty and distant but he could feel her presence within it. Orihime gathered herself together and made one final whimpered statement.

"Go to Edmonton. Your missing piece is there."

The hole in his heart traveled?

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Masaru laughed at the silly city he was in. It was culturally confused. He had never seen signs written in so many languages. He wasn't in a new country; he was in a massive pit of left over bits of other countries. Canada was a messed up place with no identity except for having too many. It made him smile though; it was his kind of place.

Ulquoirra had brought him to Edmonton to see the vizard clan earlier that day but Masaru insisted they make some stops on the way. If they were going to use a portal to leap frog across a few continents what was a few stops? Masaru wanted souvenirs. His back pack contained an Eifel Tower bottle full of jelly beans, a Union Jack t-shirt, an alarm clock that chanted Middle Eastern prayers, and a bottle of vodka. Ulquoirra told him his priorities were flawed but he didn't care. Masaru also go a wrist watch the "moo" ed at three-thirty-three everyday. The tour guide vizard was close to breaking the thing but Masaru wouldn't let him, Ulquoirra needed to loosen up.

Masaru was so happy, seeing all these new places was fun for him. There standing outside a building that was several blocks long when a van pulled up. It was a mini-van. This caused an eruption of laughing from the orange haired freak. He pointed at Shinji with a devious smile.

"You drive a mini-van Mr. Soccer-Mom?"

"No I don't! This is a rental to pick you but without being suspicious now get you ass in here."

The three of them buckled in and sped off into the suburbs. Masaru was there to learn how to be a vizard the normal way. Urahara had told him he spent too long being a hollow to completely stop. The only choice he had was to become a vizard or arrancar and since the later was extinct, vizard was preferable. Urahara also gave him an odd charm. It was a clear glass bead on the end of a very long and fine chain. It hung to the base of his sternum. Masaru wasn't a jewellery kind of guy but the small pendant kept finding its way to his finger tips. He enjoyed its smooth feeling and it made him all tingly.

"Listen up; I have too fill you in on and only about 20 minutes to do so. Now things are chaotic here. People are coming back from the dead, sabotage and traitors. Sound familiar? Anyways when Ulquoirra-kun first came to us after you changed him it was a phenomenal occurrence. We did a lot of research and tested and ultimately he came up with the idea to split up you two. And now that you are here-"

"Hirako-sama there is something I need to-"

"I'm telling the story!"

"But-"

"And quit be so overly formal. You are one of us now so chill. Anyways, it is good to have you here at last Ichigo; we could really use your help."

Masaru started laughing again. He loved to laugh and saw no need to keep it in when ever he was hit by a wave. He could see Ulquoirra tense and Shinji look back using the mirror.

"You don't know who I am do you, vizard-boy?"

"Well I'm guessing something wrong… you are the other one aren't you?"

"You betcha Smiles!"

Masaru winked and pulled out one of his zip-block bag snacks Orihime had packed for him. He had a whole bag just for his snacks; she even made him some sandwiches without crusts. Life was awesome.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Renji received an urgent message from the living world. He rushed to his communication device; the labs called it a lap-top and read what it had to say. With a sigh he put on his rob and prepared for a trip. He knew Ichigo and the rest wouldn't be able to last on their own. Writing out a week's worth of instructions for Kira he made his way outside so he could open the portal.

"Hey Renji! You go'in to the human world?"

Kenpachi was standing there holding a couple survival packs. Renji could feel his stomach sink. Those packs reminded him of when he first joined the eleventh; Kenpachi was found of training exercises out in the middle of nowhere… the kind that involved hunting for food. About to tell him he wanted nothing to do with the bush drills he was running at the moment the other captain cut him off.

"I want you to make sure those two o'mine get the proper amount of exposure. Both of them let their outdoor survival masters expire so I wantcha to recert them while your out on the go, onterwise the squirt in the tenth will be on my case. They only need ta spend three days outside with these packs an' noth'in else and they're good for another fifty years. I know it ain't yer thing but I don't have any other choice since they ran off. Look I even have a tent for you so you don't have to sleep in shelters like'em."

Renji snickered and caught the two packs and the collapsed tent. No matter what he did, distractions were always popping up to divert him from Gin Ichimaru. Not that there was anything else he could do, it was up to the away team now. Maybe this mini-camping trip would do him some good. Sitting at his desk endlessly waiting for results was trying his nerves.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Last Week  
Ichigo: 25**_

Ichigo was lying on the floor in Renji apartment reading a history of the Soul Society and the formation of Seireitei. His ignorance bothered him so he was trying to catch up. The red-head came over and half lay on him half lay on the floor. Ichigo sighed contently into the embrace. He still didn't know much about this man but it felt so right, just being next to him. Ichigo could fell his warm breath on the back of his neck to bad now was not the time to get distracted. Captain Ukitake expected him to know this book for the next morning.

"Renji, I have been meaning to ask you something…"

"Hmm?"

"What are the proposes of all the different divisions? I mean I know yours is inter-dimensional affairs but what about the rest. It's not like it is posted over the doors and these books don't say."

Renji snuggled his head sleepily into his back. Warm arms wrapped around him but he would not be diverted from his question. Ichigo poked him hard in the soft part of his side.

"Fine fine. They are not listed in the books because a lot of the responsibilities overlap and it isn't actually official. It changes with the captain sometimes. I'll write it down because I'm too tired to talk for so long… hand me a pen wouldja?"

Renji scribbled a scratchy list that didn't even have proper grammar. Ichigo sighed and made out the general meaning but it lacked the detail he wanted. The list looked something like this:

1 management of the other 12  
2 special ops  
3 inter-dimensional affairs  
4 relief and medical  
5 academy management  
6 internal affairs  
7 seireitei management  
8 human resources  
9 police (both seireitei and rukongai)  
10 post academy training and upgrading  
11 tactics and strategies  
12 research, communications and development  
13 external affairs

"Renji?"

"Mmmm… what?"

"I don't get it."

"You don't have to right now."

"Ren!"

"Ok six and thirteen only deal with us death gods, six when they are here and thirteen when they go anywhere else. Nine keeps the peace here and over in the lost soul part. I am in charge of everything outside the soul society that isn't a death god, like vizard activity. Twelve deals with all our technology and four with biology. Two is just scary and full of secrets and they have their own nobility. Seven and eight work together to make our lives easier, seven takes care of seireitei the place, organising and mapping while eight takes care of the people directly, therapy and sports days. Eleven is in charge of making certain all division is ready for battle. Ten is about fine tuning specific skills after becoming a death god and five is in charge of new recruits who have yet to be placed in a division as well as the academy."

"What about the first division?"

"They basically are responsible for the captains, vice captains and making sure all that is done properly."

"Sounds rough…"

Ichigo gasped. Renji had bitten down on Ichigo's ear. This proceeded to be a half wrestling match. Renji eventually won, pinning him to the floor. He had a devious smile on his face and Ichigo could almost see it stretching ear to ear.

"You have no idea what rough really is… yet."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

END XII

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! I was trying to figure out how to put in all the different divisional duties. I hope it makes sense. I spent a really long time re-reading the manga (more for my own enjoyment than anything else) to pick up on hints of what each group would do. It took me even longer to write this chapter. I usually can do a chapter in one sitting and post it the next day but this one I have been writing for almost four days. I don't know why. Maybe my mind is dry?

Anyways this story is doing very well to fill the void in my heart. I need more Bleach then I can get. It sounds like I'm addicted to a chemical but true fans will know the longing that drags on my soul. Anyways, lets here what you all think. I love getting input on what you think will happen next and ending predictions.


	13. XIII Stay

**Title:** Hunt  
**Series**: Sequel to Void  
**Author:** Spirixx

**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** M for men, madness and mind blowing massacre. Oh and mmmhmm good ;)  
**Pairing:** Ichigo/Renji

**Spoilers:** Well it takes place after the war, after Void. Read chapter 262 before reading this.

**Summary:** Renji is assigned a new mission that threatens his new relationship with Ichigo.  
**Word Count:** Too lazy… about 1000 to 3000 chapter

**Warnings:** Lots of violence, some graphic sex, but more violence... I think there might be swearing somewhere but my idea of swearing is twisted.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish, I do not own Bleach.  
**Distribution:** Too lazy to post this anywhere else.

**Dedication:** To those who read Blood Ribbon, especially AuroraRose14 and AZjanus for their soul warming insight. Thank you.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER XIII

Stay

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Captain of tenth was deep within one of the most dangerous forests in the spirit world. He came here to think mostly. No one bothered him here. Hinamori had not woken up yet. She was trapped in her own grief and he, a child prodigy was unable to even think about how to save her. He had told his division he was developing new training programs but that was a lie. He was trapped, scared and didn't want his peers or subordinates to see him weak.

He trusted Matsumoto to run things smoothly but for the past three days he had an uneasy feeling. Still in no state to return he decided to wait it out. She's just letting the paperwork pile up. That's all, but it that is really all why did he feel like he was losing Hinamori all over again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"You can't be serious Renji. We only sent you a message for you to let us back in. Ichigo has to track someone. We are avoiding training for a reason!"

Ikkaku was in an uproar when Renji joined them in the real world bearing the infamous kits. Orders were orders and unfortunately rank not only went down but also sideways, meaning Yumichika and Ikkaku were to camp their asses off or Renji would actually loose his. They argued loudly for a good half hour, all manner of wildlife running from them in fear. Ichigo and Yumichika were looking for a good place for them to set up. Kenpachi thought it would be fun for them to be forced to do the training in their gigai.

Yumichika was constantly making references to Kira's odd behaviour a couple of days before. Ichigo wondered how much the man knew when Ikkaku cried out in frustration. Renji had just told him the no demon arts or spirit form rule. They had to survive like humans.

"Yumi, I've been meaning to ask you. Were we good friends, before, like we are now?"

"If by good friends you mean the number of times you passed out drunk on my floor during the war and we had to carry you home, then yes. Don't look at me like that, just kidding! Yes we are good friends, but the drunken war parts were the real start. Before that we were more like comrades in arms. Why do you ask? "

Ichigo places the wood he had been carrying down so that he could add more logs to the pile. This gave him a chance to reword his question so it didn't sound so odd. He had asked Renji but the man never liked to answer, saying it was better to know who he is than who he was.

"What was I like?"

"What?"

"Renji won't tell me what kind of person I was before. He insists I focus on the now and the rest will come later on. But I can't sleep… I feel like I am forgetting something important and it haunts me. Maybe it's my personality. What was I like before I died?"

Yumichika sat on a stump and looked as if he was searching his brain for the right words.

"You were many things that you still are so I'll just tell you the differences or just parts you probably don't know anymore. You were more aggressive then, hardly ever smiled. You had a temper and were constantly carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders. You didn't handle the deaths of people you knew well, always blaming yourself. You were an excellent warrior, one of the best even if you couldn't use demon arts to save your soul. You hated losing and constantly sparred with all of us to better yourself, especially Renji because you both won and lost almost even. Ummm…"

He cracked his back on the stumped and fiddled with his hair. Seeing dirt under his nails he searched his pocket and brought out an orange stick to clean them.

"You are not much different now. You don't seem to have that edge anymore, but maybe your better for it. Not everyone is meant to fight forever. You look better when you smile. And your hair is slowly turning back. I think you should stop it though, you make a pretty blonde."

Ichigo stuck his tongue out at the man who was heading back to camp before he frowned to himself. He was an aggressive person? He didn't feel like that was describing him. Why would he be so set on winning? Then he remembered something.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Nine Years Ago  
Ichigo: 16**_

"Ichigo, give up! You'll never evade my white moon! Once your circle it doesn't matter how fast you are, you are trapped."

"Shut it Rukia! We are in the middle of a war, and I need to practice dodging your attacks because not everyone here fights like Renji and I. All this demon art sword play is tricky."

They were in the bottom of Urahara's Soul Society side secret training grounds. Ichigo asked Rukia to spar with him but he soon regretted it. She was annoying as ever, teasing him constantly about not being fast enough. Renji had left to go to a vice-captain meeting a half hour ago.

"Wanna break for food?"

Ichigo stuck Zangetsu into the soil with a tired sigh. Food sounded great. Renji barged in on them picnic, panting but with that silly grin plastered all over his face.

"We have a way in! Captain is going to sneak into their fortress through the path we discovered!! Here that Ichigo?! The war could be over in the next couple of days!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo sat outside the tent. Renji was fast asleep so he took the time to think over his new life. A slim crescent slowly inched across the sky. How could such a vigorous person become so passive? He almost felt ashamed of himself. Ichigo was not supposed to be so docile and he knew it. Renji knew it too. Ichigo could see it in those red eyes the only time they were locked together in real passion. They messed around but Ichigo could tell Renji missed the old Ichigo. With the crisis and tension things were hard.

"Maybe I need to be a warrior like everyone else? No, I don't need to be a warrior to want to win. I need to want something, but what?"

A small snore emitted from his tent. A wide smile plastered itself across his face. Yumichika and Ikkaku were well out of earshot, having had to move to the other side of the forest to make tree shelters. The trees around them were too short and thin. Ichigo stood up and walked over into their tent. Renji was lying on his side, hugging a rolled up blanket Ichigo had strategically placed so he wouldn't notice he was gone.

Snatching the pseudo-Ichigo, he moved closer to the redhead. They had only had sex twice now, their relationship kept being put on hold for the vizard crisis, but out here it was just the two of them, and Ichigo planned to take advantage of it. He would show Renji that he was not a lost anything, cause or hope or whatever.

Brushing his red locks aside Ichigo kissed his forehead. He really was beautiful, even his tattoos. Ichigo had asked about them and Renji said that they were from being bonded with Zabimaru. Ichigo felt sad to have no such bond but quickly out the thought aside when the other man rolled onto, causing the blanket to reveal his craved abs. The blanket edge made Ichigo's eyes almost pop with anticipation of what was barely hidden there. Ichigo thanked whatever deity was out there that the death god didn't wear pyjamas.

He lowered himself over the sleeping man and ran his tongue lightly over soft lips. Unconsciously Renji responded, opening up to deepen the kiss. Ichigo pressed himself down, climbing on top and throwing the blanket away in one swift motion. Renji was defiantly awake now.

"Ichi? We can't do this here! Ikkaku and Yumi… they-"

"Are out of ear shot."

Ichigo grinded his hips into Renji's, causing the red head to moan and forget his pitiful protests. The night air wafted in from the open tent flap, chilling the growing heat. Ichigo jumped up and zipped the tent shut. He had thought it weird that Kenpachi owned a living world tent but now he was thankful, vinyl flooring and completely enclosed was exactly how he liked it. No bugs or other such natureful things to intrude on his conquest.

Removing his clothes he considered exiting his gigai but the rocking motion Renji made against his thigh quickly pushed the time consuming though aside. Ichigo pushed his shoulder down and straddled him, letting his thirst for their bodies to twine take control. He trailed his tongue across Renji's chest, nipple to delicious nipple. Renji made a small noise but Ichigo muffled it in a smouldering kiss, plunging his tongue deep within the warm grotto. They rolled to the side only to be apprehended by the tent wall. Ichigo, not wanting the tent to roll with them pulled them both back in the original position with him on top. Tonight he would make Renji howl.

He could see the surprised look on the warriors face at this sudden change in Ichigo. He could help but smirk at the half dazed look on his lovers face. Ichigo slipping his lower half between those tanned legs and ran his hand up the side of his thigh. He leaned in close and took Renji's earlobe between his teeth, pressing his body seductively.

"Ren, by any chance did you bring anything? I didn't because it was suppose to be just me and those two out there."

Ichigo's lusty whispered caused a shudder to ripple down the red head's body, the other's member hardening even more against his stomach. He could tell Renji was trying to form words but his inability to concentrate was apparent. The smaller man guessed he should slow things down a bit so at least he could get his question answered. But that would be boring.

Ichigo pressed a few fingers against his lips, demanding access. Renji eagerly complied. He encircled the fingers with his tongue and Ichigo nearly lost himself in the sensation. If it weren't for the twitch in his own loins he would have stayed like that forever but matters need to progress. He whispered his question again, orbiting the sensitive skin around Renji's entrance with his wet finger. Just as the red-head opened his mouth to answer, his words turned into a sexy moan that almost pushed Ichigo of the edge of his own desire.

"I'll take that as a no…"

Ichigo ran his other hand between them, running the back of his finger along the eager shaft as his twirled his encompassed finger. Renji squirmed and moaned softly as Ichigo continued to toy with him, inhaling the man's hypnotic scent. Unable to pleasure his lover with just his hand anymore Ichigo withdrew his fingers. Renji shot him the deadliest glare but was soon turned to an even more feral stare than Ichigo could ever imagine seeing. Renji's eye glazed over as Ichigo lowered himself to the man's opening. Then something struck him.

This would have to be done dry or… Getting an idea Ichigo slithered down Renji's tattooed body, giving him haunting caresses and small kisses the whole way down until he reached… Renji gasped with a straggled groan. Ichigo had taken him into his mouth without warning, heightening the need for carnal motion. Ichigo released his hold on the glistening member to try out the plan. Stroking Renji he managed to coat his hand in a considerable amount of exactly what he needed. Coating himself Ichigo crawled back up Renji's body, one hand guiding himself, the other placed around the back of his tattooed neck. Ichigo pressed gently, uncertain if he had prepped the man enough, but one look from Renji said he didn't care. Ichigo practically dove in.

The heat and tightness was overwhelming. Both of them moan and gasped at various times but the result was the same noise. Ichigo laid on top of Renji for a moment, regaining his sense of gravity and began to move. The slow steady motions felt so good Ichigo thought about just maintain this pace until Renji rose to meet him. The thrust blurred his vision and the need for more was evident. They slapped together, each one as hungry as the other, their greed for pleasure insatiable. Feeling the end drawing closer Ichigo slowed the motion and exited. Renji looked at him with glossy eyes and sex-messed hair, looking good enough to drink in entirely. Ichigo flipped him over a tad unceremoniously and drew him close, to take him from behind. Impaling the captain Ichigo reached in front of him to stroke his neglected member.

Franticly fast motions took over as Ichigo felt himself going into autopilot with his own release. He could feel Renji's edge too within his hand. Ichigo leaned over Renji and pumped him faster, they were almost out of steam. The last of both their seed being spilt, Ichigo hugged Renji close to him, a sudden need to be possessive taking over. They fell sideways landing in something sticky Ichigo knew belonged to Renji.

"Ichi?"

Ichigo placed his face against the other man's back, savouring the feel of Renji's skin on his cheek. Opening eyes he didn't remember closing Ichigo focused his sight on the tattoo before him. The thick black lines were different up so close. Ichigo could see that they were not solid at all, but a minute pattern of small swirls and thorny looking lines. The intricate pattern was displayed within all the dark areas. Who would have the patience to spend so much time on Renji's tattoos? They must have cost a fortune to create, especially so many.

"Ichigo?"

"Mmm?"

"I missed you… don't leave again, ok?"

Ichigo pulled him closer, tucking his legs under Renji's. He enjoyed the smell of his crimson hair, resting his head among them, for they were spread out in a flame like fan behind Renji's head.

"I don't plan on going anywhere… well not right now, in the morning maybe."

Renji sat up and looked at him with startled eyes. Ichigo quickly did some damage control. Obviously the joke didn't work out well. Holding the red head close they sat like that for some time, Renji practically in Ichigo's lap. Renji began to speak, softly. Ichigo could feel his lips move against his chest.

"When you left the first time, you never even said goodbye and I didn't care. We were both angry and I couldn't help but blame you for everything, Rukia, my injuries. After I saw you again years later, I knew that if I let you go again, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. You are a part of my life and I need you. We got back together, this time we went to the next level, releasing our friendship was something more. Then out of the blue, you leave again. I got very drunk and stupid, not knowing how I could get you back but then you did come back, on your own. But it wasn't you… not yet. And now your almost here, I can feel it. This time you have to stay. I love you too much to see your back a third time. I think it would kill me."

"Ren… I'm so sorry-"

"Don't be, just don't leave this time."

He smiled and hugged himself closer. Ichigo doubted anyone had seen this softer side of Renji, the side that had fears and doubts but also the side that liked to be held and cuddled. Ichigo was immensely pleased to be the only one he shared this with and new it was a two way street. Ichigo knew that Renji felt the same about him. He kissed his forehead.

They curled back up together, this time avoiding the wet spot. Renji wrapped Ichigo up in their blanket as they sleepily huddles close. Ichigo rested his head on Renji's chest. It felt odd to have his head higher than the other man's. It must have to do with their height standing or maybe it was just how well he fit into the crook of that tattooed arm. He didn't care.

"Love you Ren."

Ichigo stated in a sleepy voice. He could feel the warm arms around him tighten. Then he become aware of something and snickered. Ichigo could feel Renji looking at him. Ichigo burst out laughing before he told the red-head an over looked detail.

"Isn't this sex stained tent Kenpachi's?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

END XIII

----------------------------------------------------------------------

This story is a result of two links and me staying up too late to watch anime. Now before anyone goes on about the Wikisaurus I will have you know I was looking for another word for wild and somehow I go to a list of terms that all mean sexual intercourse. It was the funniest list ever. You should all read it. I don't know if the link will work. If it doesn't tell me and I'll hook you up.

http // en . wiktionary . org / wiki / Wikisaurus : sexual intercourse

The second link is a t-shirt from threadless dot com called Emotional Trip. Once you see it you'll understand.

http // www . threadless . com / product / 204 / Emotional Trip

Anyways for those of who read all my stuff I am happy you like and understand Blood Ribbon. I loved your reviews and it made me feel all warm inside. For that, TENT SMUT. Once again I fail to have smut take place on a bed… anywho… I know Masaru wasn't in this one, but he isn't the main character, Renji and Ichigo are so sometimes he doesn't get screen time. He'll be in the next chapter though, along with Rukia.

Well I am going to bed to watch Escaflowne. I bought it around xmas and now I can finally watch it. Sweet dreams everyone.


	14. XIV Lies

**Title:** Hunt  
**Series**: Sequel to Void  
**Author:** Spirixx

**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** M for men, madness and mind blowing massacre. Oh and mmmhmm good ;)  
**Pairing:** Ichigo/Renji

**Spoilers:** Well it takes place after the war, after Void. Read chapter 262 before reading this.

**Summary:** Renji is assigned a new mission that threatens his new relationship with Ichigo.  
**Word Count:** Too lazy… about 1000 to 2000 chapter

**Warnings:** Lots of violence, some graphic sex, but more violence... I think there might be swearing somewhere but my idea of swearing is twisted.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish, I do not own Bleach.  
**Distribution:** Too lazy to post this anywhere else.

**Dedication:** To my bleeding heart that cries for something I never thought I would want.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER XIV

Lies

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, your vizard training is done. It's been two weeks of hell and cereal but we're finally done. Now onto the real battle, I hope everyone is keeping face. That Gin guy was really trying my nerves. I still can't believe he was a captain. Goes to show death gods have no sense for character."

"Hey Shinji, shut up."

"Why don't you just get back into your body Masaru, before I kick you ass again."

Masaru and Shinji shared a chuckle as he made his way over to his body. He was pleased with himself. Now a fully fletched vizard he could find a place in the world, just for him. In truth he wasn't certain if he belonged here just as much as he belonged back in Karakura Town. Masaru didn't have a place, only filling Ichigo's void.

He sat down on his own lap to enter his body, but his soul wouldn't stick. Masaru tried several time but he couldn't get back into his body.

"Why can't I get back in?"

Shinji came over to see what the problem was. It was just the two of them because Ulquoirra had to report back to Gin. He had defeated Shinji and thought him dead, but the vizard clan leader was secretly gathering forces to over come the snake-fox of a man who now lead his precious posse. He had spent years searching the globe to bring them all together and he wasn't about to let them be used.

"What's the matter?"

"I can't get back into my body…"

Raising an eyebrow he knelt by the unoccupied flesh and made it glow. After a few moments of what looked like intense studying he shook his head.

"What is it?"

"Masaru… this body is dead. You can't get in it because it is not yours."

"What?! Ichigo is gone so it's mine-"

"No, it never was yours. The body recognised you for a time but in the end Ichigo died therefore so does his body. You possessed him but were never him. Do you understand what this means?"

Masaru shook his head in disbelief. Even in another world, Ichigo still controlled his life. He was nothing but a soul again.

"Hey, snap out of it. I'm talking to you."

"It's not fair. Why can't I just have a life of my own?"

"Maybe you were never meant to have one. You are not even a proper soul since you never were alive to begin with. I guess you an anomaly… you better be careful. Rarities like you tend to be hunted for study and stuff like that."

"What do you think I should do?"

"Run. They are probably looking for you already. Not being able to get back into your body is a sure sign of you being different and since they were keeping track of Ichigo, they know-"

Masaru couldn't remember what came next because his world turned suddenly black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"You really think this is worth my time Kuchiki? I have a lot of work to do to set up my labs. It's not everyday a vice-captain brings me a live study subject."

"I still can't believe it myself. Vice-Captain Matsumoto is still in with the fourth. She went to the living world and brought Gin Ichimaru back before the away team could even find her. She is truly an impressive girl."

"Ukitake-san why are you here?"

Byakuya had been the one closest to the gateway when it opened to reveal the blood stained subordinate. She was holding the body of the third's previous captain close to her chest when she entered. The only part of her that was free of his blood's stain was the two tear paths down her cheeks. Byakuya had been with his mentor at the time, discussing the new Ichigo and what really happened on the day he saved Rukia.

Now the three captains of the sixth, twelfth and thirteenth divisions were discussing getting Ichigo memories back when someone barged in.

"Sir! Just as you predicted, Kurosaki-dono's body continued to live after he left it. The phenomenon was still in possession of the body up until an hour ago. A retrieval tam is already on their way to retrieve the spirit the possessed his body as well to attain the body."

Byakuya could see the scientist twitch with excitement at the news. He never liked the man but he was necessary to retain the balance so Byakuya accepted him. This man was needed to extract the stolen memories from that hollow Ichigo had in him, the one that took his body. His plan was set in motion.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Masaru sat in his little world above the surface of the upside down sea. He couldn't get out, the drugs he was on prevented him for escaping. Rukia hadn't said a word since he was captured. He knew she knew all about what was happening but he didn't want to press her. A quivering voice came from the girl sitting next to him, just close enough to be out of reach.

_"I'm sorry. I knew the body would reject you but I hoped…"_

"You're not really a zanpakutou are you?"

Her eyes snapped to meet his. He knew it to be true in that instant. Masaru had always hoped his hunch was wrong but he was cursed with being always right about the things he didn't want to be.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad. I knew you were lying from the start but hoped I was wrong. You sticking with me in hope that Ichigo will turn out to be your "_lover"_ who you killed twice. Does he even love you?"

_"I don't know, but there is still a chance I can be happy, so I hold on."_

"Maybe you should let go before it's too late."

_"What do you mean?"_

"I mean if you stay with me, you'll probably die too."

_"Too? You're dying?!"_

Masaru lay back with a weary smirk.

"Can I die really die even if I have never lived? I'm not sure. But I am disappearing. Ichigo was the only thing keeping me in any shape or form. Without him, I'm just another wisp of wind."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Renji had a bad feeling about this. Ichigo said the rushing river would clean the tent but he didn't trust how fast it was flowing or the knotted rope keeping it form being flushed away. The ingenious plan to tie the tent to a tree and throw it into what looked like rapids wasn't sitting well. Ichigo said it would be just like a washing machine but those beasts even scared him.

"Come on Renji! We need to make it look all natural around here again. Help me disassemble and fill our fire-pit."

He turned with a warm smile and Renji noticed his hair was a light shape of orange instead of the blonde it was when they first started out on this trip. With each step he got closer to being himself, Ichigo's hair changed a shade. Renji was still somewhat dazed from the previous night's activities. He could almost swear to seeing stars in his peripheral vision. He new his lover was the same with the stupid grin on his face.

"Hey all! Renji… why is your tent in the river?"

Yumichika and Ikkaku came into view carrying what looked like a string of various dead animals. Ichigo laughed as he noticed they all were killing by a single sword thrust, so much for staying in their gigai.

"I'm… freshening it up!"

Yumichika raised an eyebrow with a knowing smirk. Renji blushed slightly and turned away but not before he heard Ikkaku grown. The bald man never understood how anyone could be gay. He accepted them and didn't mind it all but it still bewildered him. Ichigo was still snickering somewhere among the trees.

"You guys better hope the captain doesn't find out. He'll either kill you of something worse."

Renji reassured them it would be fine. There was a loud crash in the forest just behind their tents previous location, where Ichigo was scattering wood.

"Hey Ichigo, you alright?"

When no one answered the three of them rushed over, no one faster than Renji. They found Ichigo on the ground, his hair its normal shade of orange.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

END XIV

----------------------------------------------------------------------

So this chapter is kind of a transitional chapter. It ties many of the loose ties I left everywhere to hint at where this is going. Now you can sense the climax approaching, I know I can and it excites me. I don't know if I'm going to have another sequel to this. If everyone really, really wants one then I guess I can manage but I don't think it will have much of a plot.

Sorry to leave with such a cliff hanger. I'll make another chapter… like next week some time. I have to update Encounters and post Last Window before I can update this one again.

On a side note I am angry with CLAMP. My favourite manga series of all time is by them and called X/1999, second to that is Bleach and Tsubasa then the list goes on. Anyways I finally own all the X/1999 books, all 18 and I find out there is suppose to be more but they were never published. I need to know how it ends! sobs in a corner


	15. XV Alone and Hope

**Title:** Hunt  
**Series**: Sequel to Void  
**Author:** Spirixx

**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** M for men, madness and mind blowing massacre. Oh and mmmhmm good ;)  
**Pairing:** Ichigo/Renji

**Spoilers:** Well it takes place after the war, after Void.

**Summary:** Renji is assigned a new mission that threatens his new relationship with Ichigo.  
**Word Count:** Too lazy… about 1000 to 2000 chapter

**Warnings:** Lots of violence, some graphic sex, but more violence... I think there might be swearing somewhere but my idea of swearing is twisted.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish, I do not own Bleach.  
**Distribution:** Too lazy to post this anywhere else.

**Dedication:** To new experiences… my life had been flipped by something as simple as a soft wrist.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER XV

Alone and Hope

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean he's in a coma? DEAD PEOPLE DON'T HAVE COMAS."

"Don't raise your voice at me Captain Abarai. I'm just telling you what my captain told me to tell you. She is in there right now trying to revive him. Just stay calm and don't make me do something YOU'LL regret later."

The fourth division vice captain left in a huff. Renji guessed he wasn't the greatest when it came to patience. After Ichigo had collapse they rushed him back to the Soul Society, forgetting the tent and all their things. It didn't matter though; Renji had always put little value on material things, they only of use until someone stole them.

Yumichika and Ikkaku were gone to report in leaving Renji to himself in the waiting room. He was going out of his mind. Ichigo was fine only moment before. He had no injuries besides the teeth mark from the morning's foreplay.

The Fourth Captain came out looking worried. The woman never looked worried before a day in her life and that scared Renji that she was now.

"Renji…"

She never calls people by their name like that. Renji could feel his heart smack and ram against his chest. Bad news was coming. Before she could even say another word he felt his world coming apart. Was fate out to take Ichigo away from him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_:Ichigo… you need to wake up.:_

Ichigo sat himself up. He felt dizzy and almost sick. Looking around he noticed that the building he was on was sideways, or maybe he was sideways. There was a man stnding in none existent window, looking at him.

_:Ohaiyo.:_

"I remember you, your… Zangetsu, my zanpakutou."

_:Excellent, that makes this a lot easier. I will not soften up your current situation for you because we have a mutual respect and codling you would be an insult to that. You are dying Ichigo.:_

"I thought I was already dead…?"

_:Your body died, now _**you**_ are dying. There is a chance you can live but first you need to wake up.:_

Ichigo jumped to his feet, not wanting to believe but knowing it was true. Something had been off since the beginning and now he knew what it was, his impending doom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Masaru woke up in what looked like a prison cell. All around him were bars. He could feel them sapping him of his strength in more ways than one. Damn the death god's and their soul sucking powers. Feeling weak but enraged he threw himself at a random wall, relieving his frustration but cause more with his pain.

"That won't do you any good, little hollow."

He spun around but saw only darkness. It must be the middle of the night because no light was coming from his meagre window. A figure shifted beyond his bars but he only knew that from the sound of cloth on stone.

"You must be what has this place all in a spin. You must be very exciting to get that old freak of a man to come down here to watch you while you slept."

Masaru strained his eyes to see where the familiar voice sounded from. So far he gathered that he had been captured by the death gods and that they wanted him alive… but that much was obvious. Who was this man down in the _dungeon _with him.

"Don't worry, I won't bite, unless you want me to that is."

He could feel the smirk even if he couldn't see it. Even though Masaru thought he should be wary, it had been so long since he had a playful banter he couldn't help but join in the fun.

"I'll keep that in mind. So who are you and why do you think I'm a hollow?"

"I saw you once before. You were a hollow then, in some form. We have a lot in common it seems, you and I. It has been my experience that no matter what, once someone crosses the line between death god and hollow, you can't get them back."

They mischievous tone was gone, replaced by a more sullen one. _You can't get them back, _Masaru didn't care about others but it still hit a nerve. He could never get himself back, if indeed he had a self of his own. He longed to know more so pushed on. What else was there to do?

"You lose someone to the darkness then? The tempting shadows of power…"

"That was exactly it. I watched him too. With each day he became more distant; his greed overpowering what I thought was his heart. I followed in hope that I could convince him to leave it all behind. I thought I could make him happy but he only longed for control and authority. I was cast aside at the end. Have you ever loved someone and had them toss you aside as if you were a sock or pen?"

His heart tightened. Was this man reading his soul? To be cast to the side like a worthless tool… Masaru sighed and held his knees close to his chest. For some reason he couldn't understand, he trusted the hidden voice and wanted to share.

"I loved someone too. It wasn't romantic but it was family, or at least it was for me. We were a team. When I was useful I thought I could almost see him loving me back, but I was more a burden than not, so those times were few. When the load was too much to bear he… he… he just wanted to be happy and as long as I was with him, he couldn't be."

Masaru felt warm tears flood down his face but he ignored them. The pain he kept locked away deep inside was flooding out and due time. Quivering he clenched his knees tighter with one arm, letting his other fall. He wasn't certain whether he liked being on his own anymore. The world was such a dark cruel place. But he would rather live a life of pain than to be trapped in a lie with no hope.

"Am I silly to hope?"

"Never, but what do you hope for?"

"I want to be happy for me. My whole existence has revolved around other people. I don't want to be alone in a crowd anymore. I want to live with people, not beside them. I want… I want to love."

A cold hand placed itself on his. Masaru had forgotten he was leaning against the bars separating their cells. The wintry reassurance warmed as their hands moved to clasp one another. It probably should feel weird, holding hands with a complete stranger but Masaru was beyond caring. It felt too right to stop. The other voice brushed against him like ruined silk.

"He died before I could tell him how much I loved him. I know he knew but I still wanted to say the words. We had been together for decades in one form or another, co-workers, friends, lovers and plotters. He stopped saying the small things, stopped using the small gestures that made me smile and feel warm inside. A little bit each day I began to feel dirty and used. Making love shouldn't feel that way, perhaps that's because it was only that in the beginning, maybe not even then. Perhaps I was just another puppet… I didn't care though; I was addicted to his scent and touch, pleased just to be of some use to him. Even on his death bed he wouldn't acknowledge me as anything more than a pawn on his chessboard. Does that sound like love to you?"

"No," Masaru said sadly, "it doesn't. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I don't want your pity. I don't even know why I am telling you this. Last time we saw each other was on opposite sides of crossed blades, and even that was brief. I guess I am talking to you because I long for someone to understand why I did what I did. I thought that anyone, no matter the sin, could have love. I guess I was wrong."

Masaru felt the other man lean against the bars from the other side. That sat back to back for some time, hands still held together. Even if they had been enemies, fate and pain brought them together in a rare fitting clash.

"What is you name little hollow? Do you have one?"

"Yeah but I am beginning to hate it. He gave it to me the day I thought our bond had solidified. Now I resent being known only by him and his doings."

"Your name has nothing to do with him. It is you, the person you chose to be all this time. But if you really want to, you can just pick out another for yourself."

Masaru thought about it for a moment. I was true that he liked having his own name. It wasn't his name's fault where it came from, much like himself. He would keep it. Knowing it was from Ichigo made him both angry and happy. It confused him how he could feel two polar emotions at once but he didn't care. Someone had to love his name and that would be him.

"My name is Masaru. Even if this name was given to me, I have made it my own. I really don't want to give it up but I would like you to call me something else. Masaru may be my name, but its not who I am completely, only a part… if that makes sense."

"Strangely enough it does."

Masaru could feel the man having a small laugh. It was nice to just be sitting. When was he last time he had just sat and talked with someone, anyone. His life was lacking in great measure when it came to human interaction. He noticed he was still holding the hand and couldn't help but run his thumb up and down the other's thumb. It earned him a pleased sigh. Masaru smirked and simply stated.

"We don't even know each other and yet…"

"That is only because you haven't told me what to call you yet, little hollow"

"Anything would be good, besides that. I'm not a small person."

He turned to look at his companion. He knew the man with the silken voice could see him. In their reminiscing the moon moved to eliminate his side of the conjoined cell. He desperately wondered what this man looked like. He couldn't remember a lot from those crazy times he took over Ichigo's body in bloodlust, it was all a red haze. There was a thoughtful pause. Masaru was jarred by a sudden evil snicker.

"I've got it! I shall call you Poochi!"

"What?!"

"Yes, you've got big brown-gold puppy eyes so you will be dubbed Poochi!"

"That is stupid! I am not a puppy!!!"

"Then why are you looking at me with puppy eyes?"

Masaru growled to himself. This was such an unexpected turn of events that he just sat and stared into the darkness, hands across his chest. This was all too surreal, and he wasn't a puppy! The moon continued on its nightly path, casting shadows across his chest and shining down on.

"Gin Ichimaru?"

"Once… a long time ago…"

"Well who are you now then, Kitii?"

Gin's smirk quivered a bit. Masaru knew he was trying to compress some form of giggle but soon failed.

"So I'm a kitty named Kitii and you a puppy named Poochi? I think we have been alone for too long. We aren't school girls after all. We'll at least I know I'm not."

"I'm not either you bastard!"

They looked at each other for a brief time before falling over laughing. Masaru enjoyed the stupid exchange. It warmed him up.

"So what do you say Poochi-chan?"

Masaru gave in a laughed again. The irony of what powerful warriors they were just added to how bizarre the whole situation was. He probably glare or something but he wasn't Ichigo so didn't feel the need to act serious.

"Say to what? Kitii-chan?"

"Would you like to get to know each other? It looks like we'll be down here for awhile."

Smiling he held out his hand. Living in North America for those few weeks had rubbed off on his mannerisms, handshakes for example. Gin held his hand just barely touching Masaru's. Masaru looked into the ever smiling face, thinking he was probably the only one who knew what was behind the mask. This was the leap, finding comfort in the enemy, but he didn't see it that way. They were birds of a feather, together joined by their tragedies.

"I think that would be great."

"Excellent, now we need to plan an escape. I overheard their some of their plans. We need to get you out while you are still you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

END XV

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Well this took a really long time. I had to rewrite it several times before I liked the sad and silly balance factor. I hope you all like the twist. I have been dying to introduce Gin but it was never the right time. I think him and Masaru would be awesome, either as just friends or more…. Oooooowwwwww you are all going to attack me with questions now.

So this story is wrapping up. The climax is burning my at heals and I'm so pumped I can feel my eyebrows overheat… I don't know why. Well have a fun weekend! Oh before I forget, I am not updating encounters until I at least get the climax of this one done. My ideas crossed over on me and their plots mixed so I have to extract and focus.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Side Note **

Poochi (POOH-chy) or Poochy

Kitii (kit-TEE) or Kitty

I have to be different… just accept it and you'll enjoy these stories more.


	16. XVI Tears

**Title:** Hunt  
**Series**: Sequel to Void  
**Author:** Spirixx

**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** M for men, madness and mind blowing massacre. Oh and mmmhmm good ;)  
**Pairing:** Ichigo/Renji

**Spoilers:** Well it takes place after the war, after Void.

**Summary:** Renji is assigned a new mission that threatens his new relationship with Ichigo.  
**Word Count:** Too lazy… about 1000 to 3000 chapter

**Warnings:** Lots of violence, some graphic sex, but more violence... I think there might be swearing somewhere but my idea of swearing is twisted.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish, I do not own Bleach.  
**Distribution:** Too lazy to post this anywhere else.

**Dedication:** To my cat who wouldn't stop walking on the keyboard.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER XVI

Tears

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinamori was gone. He couldn't accept that some days. No matter what he did she just couldn't bear the world anymore. Hitsugaya had felt like his soul was dissolving, watching her waist away to nothing. With her will to live gone, she never truly recovered from the time Aizen attacked the two of them. Just hearing the man's name made his blood boil. On a whim that man had destroyed lives and relationships then he would care to count. War brings people together but also tears them apart. Even after his death he had managed to take another person important to him away. It was that reason alone that Hitsugaya's signature was first on the list of the 9 captains that was needed before experimentation could be done on the vizard Gin Ichimaru.

Hitsugaya was not found of the 12th captain but he was tired of Aizen still impacting his life. He sat by the bedside of his vice-captain, trying to contain himself. He never had a true family but had made his own, small one. Matsumoto was a part of that, even if she never did her paperwork.

"Captain…?"

She stirred and looked at him. No one was able to find an injury on or in her but Hitsugaya knew. It wasn't her body but her soul that was crushed. He strived and struggled to keep his face indifferent. He feared showing even a little emotion would cause the other to gush and flood out.

"Matsumoto, I'm glad you're awake. I…"

"Captain before you get mad just let me explain. I had to do this, not out of duty but for… personal reasons. I needed to do this for me."

Hitsugaya looked at her for a moment before putting his head in his hands. Everyone was only looking out for themselves, giving no heed to those they left behind.

"So you left for selfish reasons then? How does that make this any better?"

"It... it wasn't selfish-"

"You just said it was."

"That is not what I meant-"

"Then explain yourself so that I may comprehend why you left the safety of the Soul Society to hunt down a man but left you for dead less the half a century ago! In what portion of you logic did you think that people here didn't care about you enough to try and stop you?! Explain yourself!"

He hadn't meant to lose his temper but it was already out there, roaming the room like a savage tiger. Her wide eyes made him feel guilty but his actions were justified. He was no longer a child prodigy like before the war. He had grown up and refused to be looked down on for childish behaviour. He was allowed to yell if he wanted to, it didn't stop anyone else and it peeved him when people called him too young because of it. That is why he spent so much time being cold and distant, less people made him feel small that way.

Hitsugaya knew he didn't look much older than a young teenager but that didn't matter. Soul took a long time to age, and only those with high level of spirit pressure were capable at a fast pace. He would be a man one day; unlike those babies in the civilian parts of soul society who would probably stays babies for centuries.

"I… I needed to change things. I let him go, time and time again thinking that once things didn't turn out he would find his way back to me. I thought he was just caught in a moment or something silly like that and if I just sat back, he would snap out of it and be the Gin I knew from before. Becoming a death god changed both of us. I still don't know if I even like who I am now but all I know id that I liked who he was and saw a chance I could make him the man I loved again. Is it so wrong to take that chance?"

He gripped the bottom of his chair between his legs. She was being so open he didn't know what to do with the information. Even after all these years he didn't know what happened between the traitor and his vice-captain. She never talked about it and he was fine with that until now. She seemed so broken and he wanted to know exactly why, in spite of himself.

"Please continue. I want to be able to help you."

"Sir? You want to help _me_?"

He was starting to get annoyed with this.

"Is it so hard to believe I care about you? Did you really think it wouldn't matter to me if you were to get hurt? We are family, a team. I don't use those words lightly so stop pretending to be dull and use that head of your's."

"Captain…"

"If something were to happen to you, who do you think would ever be able to fill the void? No one, not a soul ever could. Now tell me what happened."

She collected herself and stared out the dark window. It was late but Hitsugaya didn't care. He hadn't left the bedside since she arrived three days ago and he wasn't going anywhere until he got a story.

"I went to the location where they were gathered. I foolishly thought now that he was alone again, I could bring him back. Maybe he could do community work and earn his way back. He said I was naïve… he was right but I couldn't let him go, not a second time. Maybe deep down I thought Aizen had put a spell on him too. But Gin was following him on his own. When we first joined the ranks he saw Aizen for the first time and much like Hinamori he was entranced and that's when I lost him. But he wasn't under any spell; he really loved that evil man. I stood back for years and watch their bond form even as Gin was used toyed with. I didn't want to interfere for fear he would hate me. I have hated myself every day since for not stopping the madness. I would rather be hated then hate myself. So this time I went for it, to bring him back, but he is still in love with him and there is nothing I can do. Aizen is dead and Gin still won't come back to me. I feel so lost."

Hitsugaya wait patiently. There was more but he wouldn't beat it out of her. She composed herself and continued.

"When he said there was no place for him here I became extreme, giving the same speech you just gave me, ironically enough. I yelled and drew my zanpakutou. He let me attack him almost as if he wished for death, but I couldn't do it. He even asked me to end it when I stood over his bloody heap but in the end, I _was _selfish. I couldn't even give my dearest friend his heart's desire. I dragged his fallen form here not knowing what else to do. Now he is a test subject to find out more about vizards. I want to rescue him but in my heart I can't. My heart wants to believe he is gone and that man is the one who killed Gin, some form of impostor. Pretty silly isn't it?"

Slow thick tears trembled down her smooth complexion. She needed a family too. On an impulse he leaned over and placed him hand on her arm, offering a small smile.

"It isn't silly to fight for love? That's how all wars start if you look at it. Thank you."

"Captain?"

"For telling me. I feared you would not. You have always been here for me and I want you to remember that I am also here for you. Ok?"

"Yes Sir!"

She lunged towards him and wrapped him into a neck snapping hug. He didn't know whether or not he liked it but the smile on her face when she pulled back answered his question. He gave another warm half smile, any more and he would look out of character.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Masaru! Listen to me; he will just betray you like everyone else! We cannot join forces with someone with such a despicable past!"_

Masaru was pacing his inner world. He needed Rukia's help to escape but she wasn't cooperating. It was a tricky bit of Kido to break a soul sucking prison and she was the only one in history besides that Hinamori chick who could do it. He needed her to tell him how but she hated his cell mate to even look at him.

"Rukia, come on. You don't want to stay in here do you!? Besides I have a _despicable past_ too. Or have you forgotten how many I have killed while I was a hollow?"

"_It isn't the same."_

"Listen, if this plan works out, you won't be trapped with me anymore. You will be free to become a hollow or be reincarnated if you choose. Don't you want out?"

"_No, I want to be with you!"_

"What don't you understand? I am not someone you can be with. I am not even real!!"

"_You're real to me!"_

Masaru groaned in frustration. He knew he was real but he may as well be a fake whatever he was considering how much of an anomaly he was, no body, not even a real soul. He was like a bunch of soul fragments fused into one, or at least that is what the creepy guy said with the black and white face. Gin was subject to more "lab time," than he was but it still shook the two of them. The man was without any feelings besides a childlike sinister glee when he rested his eyes on them. Surgical experiments would start tomorrow so both men were eager to escape. They just needed Rukia to comply.

"Rukia please. Help me at least."

"_Why, so you can throw your life away?"_

"Who said I was going to do that?"

"_You know why you are here. They mean to remove parts of you to save Ichigo. You would survive but only as a lab toy so you are going to run away."_

"And that is wasting my life?"

"_I'm just worried you'll do something noble and stupid. I don't think I could bear you dying again."_

He looked over at her in surprise. Ever since he found out he was the bits of other dead death gods made into one imperfect soul, she had been quiet. The dominant soul bit being that of Kaien, she must be at a loss.

"Rukia, I am not him. Even if I wanted to be, I couldn't. It's time you woke up and let go. Let's let go together and escape. Please?"

He could see into her eyes, the gears moving in her head. She would never give up on him being Kaien but it looked like she may help him escape regardless.

"_Promise me one thing?"_

"Certainly."

"_Don't forget me, when you make it all right. In spite of what you think, I love you for you, not who a part of you was. We are one."_

"We are one."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I know you can't here me but I'm going to talk to you anyways."

Renji sat by Ichigo's beside. He knew it was foolish but he didn't care. Coma or not there were things this man needed to hear and Renji had to say them again WHEN he woke up, then he would.

"We have been together and torn apart too many times now, never getting a chance to really talk. I never thought we would ever end up like this. You are always so full of life that it never occurred to me that you would ever get sick. I know you're not sick now but I don't understand why you won't wake up. When you wake up you're probably going to kick my ass for letting you sleep in to late."

Renji allowed himself a half hearted laugh before place his head in his hands. His cool finger tips felt nice in his hair. He was so tired but afraid to sleep. What if Ichigo woke up alone? That was a fate Renji could prevent easily.

"I want you to know that you are the only one for me, always have been. Since that first time I saw you, I knew there was something about you the reached out to me. I mistook it for blood-lust or hate but after we were no longer enemies I realized it was something else. I had never been emotionally close to anyone besides Rukia. Sure Yumi and the guys are great but I didn't _love _any of them like I do you."

He felt stupid saying this to someone who couldn't even respond but maybe his love would take the general meaning to somewhere in Ichigo's subconscious.

"I really do love you. Ever since you showed up without your memory, I have been thinking about the future we could have together. I even bought a red couch. Remember way back when you took Rukia and I to that furniture store to pick up your dad's new chair? We spent the whole day sitting on couches and beds. There was ridiculous red couch that you wouldn't get off of. It was so bright and outrageous, but it matched you. You proclaimed that you would buy it when you had a place of your own. I noticed your apartment didn't have it when I was there so I hunted it down."

He laughed at the looks he got when looking for the couch. His hair was the same colour. It was even more hilarious the looks one the moving men's faces when Renji requested it to be delivered into the middle of a parking lot that never had cars. Renji didn't want to open the gate just anywhere because then people would see the half couch floating in mid air when he kido'ed it into the portal.

"I have it in storage. I've been saving it for when you would come and live with me. Call me idiotic but I wanted you to have something that was _yours_ in our place. I even went and got all your belongings, well some, like pictures and books. Your dad took most and left the rest for the apartment so he could sell it for more. He is a very understand guy. It scares me sometimes. He knew about us before even we knew. When you get up, we need to hunt down that sofa. It's probably all basement smelling. That's ok. I can think of a few things we can do on it where that won't even bother us. "

The smirk on his face faltered as he got no response. Renji pulled his comfy chair closer so that he could hold Ichigo's limp hand to his face. The sissy gesture made him feel better and worse at the same time. He enjoyed the feel of the other man's skin but without Ichigo being the one to hold his hand there it wasn't the same.

"When are you going to come back to me? I can wait forever, but that doesn't mean I want to. I want you here with me now. I know I am being self-centred but can you blame me? I love you too damn much. Wake up already before I lose it and beat you awake. It isn't fair that I am always waiting for you. Please wake up… please, please, please… please?"

Renji could feel his voice falter. Dry tremors raked his body as he clutched the white sheets, using his distressed grip to keep him form falling as he slid to his knees. Renji buried his face in the blanket over Ichigo's upper arm, wresting his head over the man's chest as he sobbed without tears. Renji had cried the first day and was all out. Crying was a sign of weakness but Ichigo was worth it. Renji would cry for forever if it gave him back his lover. He pulled the blanket of the sleeping man. Pulling himself up with more quakes then he would ever admit, he placed his head in a more comfortable position onto Ichigo's chest. Taking his motionless arms, Renji wrapped them around himself and closed his eyes. Being held always made him feel safe, so why is it now he felt like the world was about to end?

"I don't know how long I can live without you."

Renji tucked his head under Ichigo's chin and pulled the blanket over them. Arms still gripped Renji lay and inhaled the scent of Ichigo, savouring it and seeking comfort. Just as he felt he was about to doze off, a bright flash of light exploded into the room. Turning to look out the window his tear-blurred eyes widened. The twelfth division laboratories were ablaze, a massive pillar of blue and green flames connected the smouldering buildings to the sky.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

END XVI

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Well how was that for a chapter! I actually got all teary when writing about Renji. I had to take a break and read Tokyo Babylon but I forgot I was at a sad part in that too and that's why I wrote the chapter, so I would have something to do besides sob over a manga. I'm not an emotional person but when I get to into something it really effects me. Like Final Strike had me in tears, which was awkward because I was at work…

So I taunted you all with massive teasers in the last chapter so this one has more answers. I am trying to decide whether the end should be one big chapter and then have like an epilogue or to screw the epilogue and just have like 3 more chapters. I don't know if I want an epilogue at all. Well I will think about it while you all read this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Renji breaks my heart in every story. I don't know why I seem to like putting him through hell… I feel so guilty. I just hope he gets a happy ending.


	17. XVII Blood

**Title:** Hunt  
**Series**: Sequel to Void  
**Author:** Spirix

**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** M for men, madness and mind blowing massacre. Oh and mmmhmm good ;)  
**Pairing:** Ichigo/Renji

**Spoilers:** Well it takes place after the war, after Void.

**Summary:** Renji is assigned a new mission that threatens his new relationship with Ichigo.  
**Word Count:** Too lazy… about 1000 to 3000 chapter

**Warnings:** Lots of violence, some graphic sex, but more violence... I think there might be swearing somewhere but my idea of swearing is twisted.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish, I do not own Bleach.  
**Distribution:** Too lazy to post this anywhere else.

**Dedication:** To my cat who wouldn't stop walking on the keyboard.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER XVII

Blood

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow… that is impressive."

Masaru stood in the middle of the wreckage the was once the proud centre fro scientific development in the Soul Society. The column of fire was a symbol of there refusal to submit as far as he was concerned. It was their challenge put out for all to see and fear, they were here and ready.

"So what are we waiting for? Shouldn't we run and escape?"

"To where Gin? We have no other life to run to… So let us finish this one off so that when we are gone, we will be remembered."

"Sounds like fun to me."

They shared a wolfish grin as the watched their combined pillar twist and roar about them, destroying buildings. Masaru had thought Rukia would be a water based zanpakutou but this obvious display of pyrotechnics proved otherwise. He felt the warm pulse in his blades has he held them up towards the sky and let out a joyful cry. Oh the power of burning passionate drive, he revealed in its searing rejuvenation and welcomed any chance to use this ability to fight.

A soft whistled punctured through the blazing mast followed by many others. Pink petals spun and whirled through the air, breaking apart his and Gin's creation. It dissipated with a shrill cry. Masaru's smile faded as his mind caught up with his eyes. The sakura wielder was coming, Byakuya Kuchiki. Correction, he was already here. The smoke parted like a thick velvet curtain, the black haired man standing calmly on the other side, an actor waiting to bow for his performance.

"What per chance do you wish to accomplish here in this mindless destruction?"

His voice was calm and collected, its edges as soft as feathers but with a steel core. Masaru always wondered how the man never had to raise his voice to be heard across such a distance but the answer came to him almost as immediately. Power to Masaru was a tool and a rush, but for Byakuya is was an art. They were to different kinds of animal.

"Hey, why don't you go find that thing you're looking for and let us adults handle this."

Masaru just stared at him in disbelief. The fox-man wanted to fight here alone… Gin wanted to die here. Masaru wasn't certain how he knew this but a second look told him he was right. Tonight was the last time he would see his friend but it didn't bother him. Tonight would be the last night for a great deal many other things too. Masaru would be free. He withdrew his power from the scattered tongue of flame that he still control and headed for his destiny, leaving his companion behind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Gin looked to his peer with a smirk. This was his chance to be free of his past. The two of them were forced by fate to compete against one another for a lifetime, through school and the ranks. They even were promoted at once.

"So at long last, you have your chance to prove yourself. Do you really think you are any kind of match for me?"

"My my Byakuya, you sure do like your pretty speeches. I think all those flower powers are softening you up a bit."

A gust of wind flagged the smoked through those long black locks. Gin admired the irony of the situation of how his flames made the other man look good. It was fitting to the whole situation. That man was always one up on him and now it was going to stop.

The roaring infernos fluttered before they charged towards their master.

"Its time we dance one last time Byakuya. BANKAI!"

The flames twisted into a long snake before solidifying. The beastly dragon spread its majestic wings and bellowed mightily. Gin sat upon the top of its head. Not many have seen his bankai and he liked to keep it that way. He faintly registered the fortress of blades enclosing around him and his divine spear. Gin was surprised at the amount of space his opponent's bankai could encompass but only mildly. He pulled his white mask over his face and prepared for battle.

Swords began to dislodge themselves from their invisible mounts. The plummeted left right and centre, causing Gin to have to twist his dragon in various s shapes to avoid them but there were too many. The magnificent beast was cut and slashed in the confined area. There was not enough space to perform any of his aerial attacks, which had been the dark man's plan all along.

"What is the matter? Why don't you fight back? Answer me Ichimaru!"

The dragon just circled playfully, taunting like a brilliant duck hunt game. Gin just continued his stupid smirking, endlessly looping within the pink bankai.

"To what ends? I don't want to actually kill you Byakuya. I never have."

"Then why is this happening? Why destroy those buildings and kill all those people? Why were you on the other end of that war?"

Gin hopped down from his beast to land dramatically in front of the sixth division captain. His vizard mask was tilted off to the side to look the man in the eyes.

"I was in love and thought that in order to fulfil that love I needed to be loyal. You of all people should know what that is like. Love is a harness to bind you to someone, even if it is the wrong direction to follow, you follow none the less. I don't want to kill you believe it or not. I thought I did but then if I killed you, who would free me?"

The noble looked at him suspecting some form of trick from what he could gather from the very subtle facial expressions. The wheels were turning in his mind; a blade fell gracefully into a gloved hand.

"Or maybe this is just another game for you Byakuya, to distract you. I was never one for black and whites, never much wiggle room. Why define something like an action? It only limits it."

"You talk too much."

Another shower of blades poured onto Gin. In the confined space he was doomed but he didn't care. Gin had long since decided he want to go with his boots on. Masaru didn't know about this and he preferred to keep it that way. It was odd to feel protective over a grown man, but then he reminded himself that Masaru was just a kid in a man's body. A pink sword plunged into his shoulder. At long last, he was going to die.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Masaru ran through the gallery passing painting after painting. He was only dimly aware of the particular art work he was looking and its location but the deeper in the catacombs he went the better he got his bearings. He had learned a lot from that smug sandaled bastard before leaving to train with the vizard clan and now it was time to see if his far fetched ideas had any ground.

Skidding to a halt he found the first painting he was looking for. It was of a faceless woman death god hold a baby. The image was done in an abstract kind of way so it was all disproportioned but one thing caught his eye. The long necked woman wore a glass bead on a long chain. Masaru pulled his identical necklace out from under his shirt and held it up next to the other one. There was no doubt about it, they were the same. One story confirmed.

Shoving the pendant back in his shirt he booked it down the hall. He was half thankful for the fact he wasn't in death god sandals. He had had a pair of docks in his backpack upon being abducted and they now came in handy, even if he looked like a complete idiot. It was better to look poorly dressed then to be found knocked out on the floor because the ceremonial shoes had no purchase on the highly polished floor when one was in a hurry.

The next painting was a tile collage on the ceiling, a mosaic. It showed a man falling apart like he was a puzzle; each piece became a spirit of sorts, a human one, a hollow one or a death god one. This confirmed another. It was rather scary how much Urahara knew with seeming to know anything. Masaru felt very naked around him he knew so much. Not having time to ponder mental nudities he dashed to the final picture. He was never one to believe everything happened for a reason but everything was happening just as that man had said. Masaru couldn't help but believe them… even if it meant his doom.

The final painting was the one of the two vizards duel with their animal bankai. A large looping dragon intertwined with a small phoenix was splashed hastily in paint across the large canvas. The final piece falling into place Masaru knew he couldn't avoid it any longer. This work of art more than the other two told him he had to unlock his bankai… but he still worried that he wouldn't have the courage to face what lay ahead.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Quick Sir!! Over here! I can see his dragon bankai."

The Captain and his right hand flashed over roof tops making their way to the flaming ruins that housed the pink sword encased duel. Matsumoto's amber hair flailed out behind her in her haste to reach their destination. The ripple sent out by two over powering spirit pressure spikes had shaken her small room. Recognizing one without a doubt she leaped from the window, her superior not far behind.

"Just what do you thin you are doing? You're sick!! Get back in your room this instant. I didn't go through all the trouble of deciding you're family for you to just pick up and go. Do you hear me!?"

"Yes yes, but this is my last chance!"

The white haired captain dashed a couple roofs ahead in hope to block her way but failed when she merely leaped over his head, to his immense displeasure. Hitsugaya growled and spun around to follow her again. A loud roar filled the sky as the looming dragon began to tumble down not five blocks away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Time was running short and if Urahara was right this was the window, the only window to unleash his might. Masaru looked up to seeing the majestic dragon about to topple on him. He knew that could only mean one thing. Its master was falling too.

Unlocking his trusty blade, Masaru held both unique dagger disks together and called the word that would shake reality as he knew it.

"BANKAI!"

A burst of light erupted from the combined steel tips. The beam rocketed straight up for a distance before arc gracefully. The beam's end sparkled like a comet before spreading wings. A small blue phoenix spiralled and let out a beautiful song of a chirp. Droplets of water and ice glistened from her plumage. The snow bird halted in the air then tucked her wings in to dive at the man hold a pink weapon.

Masaru could see everything from his partner's point of view, he almost felt like it was him flying. It was odd that Rukia was a water based bird when his abilities earlier clearly stated he was of flame and smoke. Feeling a dull ache of pain in his hands he noticed he still held a single blade. This was his actual power, not Rukia loaning him some. The sword wasn't even a sword but a hilt-less, guard-less weapon that cut into his palms. His blade gliding gracefully down the cool metal he knew who it was he held. His own zanpakutou, his Sacrifice.

Raising the zanpakutou high he let the flames within him escape and whirl around him in a tornado of warmth and wrath. Swelling to an enormous size it over took the pink prison, breaking through the sixth captain's offence while he was distracted by his former sister in a bird form. Even in his inferno glory he was too late. Gin fell to the ground with a dramatic cloud of dust and petals, his bankai faded.

Masaru ran to him but someone else beat him to the catch. A hysterical amber-haired woman clutched the wounded man to her chest hard, the blood staining what looked to be a medical gown or maybe it was just a white death god uniform. Either case the gown was soon red with grief and despair. Masaru strained to hear their soft whispers as Mizuhane landed in his shoulder. All he was able to hear were the soft apologies of Matsumoto and her shaking sobs.

Masaru let his zanpakutou cut further into his palm. The more pain it caused him, the more power quaked to escape his skin. The name he chose for it was Sacrifice for good reason. IT demanded a payment of blood in order to truly work. Red flames flickered within the steely depths. He was mesmerized by his own power, all this time leaning on Rukia and before that Ichigo. He didn't know what his abilities were anymore. Truth be told, he never had his own to begin with.

"Hey!"

Masaru looked up to see startling blue eyes staring through him. Matsumoto's expression was one of utter despair and mild surprise. After coming to some form of inner decision she turned her back on him and went to her deceased, his cold form unmoving being held up by Captain Hitsugaya. Picking up his still hand she held it to her face and without looking at him spoke.

"I don't know who you are and I don't care. You could be the demon who stole Ichigo's soul or the angel who tried to save my friend. I don't care, I don't care, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! All is lost… Just get out of hear before I'm ordered to come after you."

Masaru risked another moment to gaze at Gin. It was hard to believe a man with so much energy would never have any gain. Surprising his bird companion he flashed to the nearest roof top, looked back one last time and was gone. He needed to find Ichigo and end his own suffering. If they were truly linked there was only one way Masaru knew with certainty he could be happy. One could not live separately while the other did.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Renji heard the commotion outside his window but refused to get up to even look. He had the sinking suspicion that whatever it was, it would find him and his lover soon enough. Zabimaru rested on the bed near the side of Ichigo's leg while Renji watched the pyrotechnics glowing through the drawn curtains. The door opened behind him and he tensed, not recognizing the familiar soul pressure. A long moment passed but when the stranger refused to say anything so Renji took the first step.

"Who are you?"

A pause that felt like an eternity fogged the room.

"This would be easier if you said something."

Renji didn't want to turn but was forced to by the uncanny lack of responses. He rose and rotated with a languid grace; keep his eyes to the side on his blade. There was a shimmer of reflected blue light on the plain white floor. Distracted he scanned for its source and found a magnificent bird perched on a white death god with orange… orange hair?! Renji's eyes snapped open seeing the figure before him. He turned back to the bed and confirmed that Ichigo was indeed lying there and he was also standing in the doorway, dripping blood onto the floor. Renji watched the small droplets run over the others white tense knuckles.

"Ichi?"

Renji's voice broke a bit. It was overwhelming to see him standing there and yet still asleep not a foot more away. He made several random gestures in lou of knowing what else to do, not really wanting make eye in case it was all a weird dream.

"No Renji… I'm… someone else."

He couldn't keep his voice from shaking. The thought that the other may be Ichigo's dead-dead soul kept creeping up to the foremost of his thoughts. He wanted to vanquish this apparition from his sight just to prove it wasn't real but a voice in his head that was not Zabimaru told him to wait. Renji didn't even move his fingers, waiting for his reality to make sense and also because he didn't trust his motor skills.

"Wh-who are you then? Are you a hollow then?"

"I was, once. Now I'm just lost. Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you."

_A hollow? _Suddenly a rushed flashback rang into mind like a bell in winter, clashing in the crisp air. The park that night under the stars, He saw Ichigo with a hollow mask and limbs. Was this related?

"Do you know Ichi… why do you look like him?"

The other man shifted his weight, causing the pretty bird to ruffle her feathers. He didn't know how he could tell but no male bird could ever look as elegant as that. Renji was shocked on his reaction to all this. He was the type to yell and fight but he felt oddly detached. The other took a step forward. Renji was still not looking but he couldn't ignore his peripheral vision.

"I guess you could saw we are related… Would you at least look at me? This is hard enough with having to make small talk to the top of your head. The only reason I'm here is to put things right… but your in my way."

Renji looked up to the unforgivable blade pointed at him. It was not a sword of any kind because he noticed how the sharp edge was broken from one end to the other, offering no protect or handhold for the user. He could see the cuts in the man's palms. The voice was soft but he could still feel the steel within it.

"How do you plan to make things right… because I won't let you hurt him."

Renji watched the other Ichigo's eyes gloss over. He took a step forward but the blade was raised to his neck, the point inches away from taking his life.

"Step aside Renji. You have no place in this. He has lived a selfish life and now it is over. I want my freedom"

The bird screeched the most gut turning shrill Renji had ever heard. The scent of smoke and ice engulfed his nose with each billow of those mighty yet fragile wings. It distracted him enough for the other to flash past him. Renji spun to see him stand on Ichigo's bed, one food on either side of the stationary patron. The piercing screams of the birds filled Renji's senses as he watched his nightmares take flight in slow motion. Blue light beamed off the crimson blade and illuminated the walls and pristine white sheets. He wanted to scream as the blade fell but all he could do was reach out a hand, his own sword had been kicked to the other side of the room, irretrievable. A blinding flash of pained erupted from his hand as the weapon plunged through it and into his lover. Renji's world went red.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

END XVII

----------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry but I need to end this chapter here. The last one will be up after Easter, before if I have time. Can anyone guess what's left? I am so excited on how this is turning out. I changed it so much from what I had in mind on day one. Please tell me what you think.

Oh and if anyone has the song Plastic Flower by Lena Park I would love you forever and work without sleep to finish this off for tomorow. I have spent the last two hours trying to trick limewire into having it. I want this song soooooooo bad.


	18. XVIII Snowbird

**Title:** Hunt  
**Series**: Sequel to Void  
**Author:** Spirixx

**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Action  
**Rating:** M for men, madness and mind blowing massacre. Oh and mmmhmm good ;)  
**Pairing:** Ichigo/Renji

**Spoilers:** Well it takes place after the war, after Void.

**Summary:** Renji is assigned a new mission that threatens his new relationship with Ichigo.  
**Word Count:** Too lazy… about 1000 to 3000 chapter

**Warnings:** Lots of violence, some graphic sex, but more violence... I think there might be swearing somewhere but my idea of swearing is twisted.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish, I do not own Bleach.  
**Distribution:** Too lazy to post this anywhere else.

**Dedication:** To all my diehard fans who've waited so long.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER XVIII

Snowbird

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lost in a world of sideways clouds, Renji thought about how truly fucked he must be to be having a dream like this. Strolling around he avoided standing on windows, not wanting to find out in what direction he would fall if they were to break. He scratched his head and flinched. The wound on his hand throbbed. Renji inspected the stab to find it had been burned closed, bloodless. Recent events flooded his mind as he spun around frantically. Where was Ichigo?!

"Ichigo!!!"

He called out over and over, running to the each edge of the building to howler over the side. He was too afraid to bound to the next building but his desperation pulled him to widen his search. He was becoming frantic as he thought that landscape wasn't changing no matter how much he traveled. He smashed a window to mark his place and then leaped to the building. He noticed that the smashed window lay before him. Renji was trapped in a loop.

It was then he heard a child whimpering. Turning his wide eyes to the sound he saw a small white haired boy, sitting with his knees clasped tightly to his chest. Renji was so relieved to see another soul he didn't notice until he was within arms length that the boy was crying and no more than six years old.

"Why am I always alone?"

The shudder sweet voice echoed through Renji's soul. It was Ichigo's voice. Ichigo's father had made Rukia and Renji watch so many videos of Ichigo as a boy that Renji knew the voice almost better than his own. But this child wasn't Ichigo, too pale and well white. Was this the other man?

"Mister, you shouldn't be here. This hell is my own. I don't wanna make you share it with me."

Renji sat down and crossed his legs in front of the boy. It was obvious there was something deep happening and the only way to figure it out was to sit and actually figure it out. It had taken him too many scars and decades to figure _that _out.

"Why is this hell?"

"I dunno… but no one ever comes here. I think I'm be'in punished. My other never has to come here."

"Who is your other?"

"Our mum named him Ichigo… she never named me."

A tear fell down the kid's face as he clutched his knees tighter. He was wearing white pyjamas which only caused him to look even more like a ghost.

"Do you believe in monsters Mister?"

"Yes."

"Ever notice how they never have names?"

Renji thought about and realized the truth ringing in the simple statement. All those creatures he had slaughtered over the years, not one had a name that he knew of. They had types and nicknames but never a name given by a parent. Renji cringed thinking that even he who raised himself was given a name by someone who once loved him. His mother had left him for dead while he was young, but he still had a name.

"My mother is punishing me. I'm not welcome so I have to stay here."

"What did you do?"

"I existed…"

"Why is that bad?"

"I dunno. Some of the times I think they don't even know I'm in here."

"Then how do you know you're being punished?"

"I can feel it. Why would I be here if I wasn't bad?"

There was a long silence before the blonde spoke again. This time the voice was older. Renji noticed how familiar yet unfamiliar it sounded. Black eyes pierced into his comfort, he had to suppress the urge to squirm.

"Why are you here Renji?"

"Is it still you?"

"It never stopped being me, if you can define me as being worthy of a title such as _me. _I'll ask you again, why are you here?"

"I'm here because-because I love someone."

"Ichigo is not here. He is safe somewhere else. This is my hell, not his. They had another set of twins after us… and kept them both. Why was I so different that I remain without contact?"

Renji didn't want to feel the sympathy that was welling up inside him. To be unwanted was something he knew to well.

"Escape."

"What?"

"You heard me. If life is so bad here, why didn't you escape?"

"To where? I can only exist in here. Are you saying I should have caused my own premature death?"

"No, I'm saying you should have tried harder. There is always a way, the only barriers are those we put up ourselves. You just weren't willing to do whatever it took. Coward."

Renji knew he was being harsh but he didn't care. He had no place or patience for people who didn't try. He was a fighter and he would do anything to make his dreams come true. /he had to climb the treacherous ladder of politics to get his rank now and that in itself was no easy task.

"I am a coward but you know what, I was right."

"Right about what?"

Renji was a little apprehensive of the slight chuckle the man he had just insulted had emitted.

"You. You're good for Ichigo. It's time. I spent half my life hating him for having everything I wanted and then I spent the other half helping to get the one thing he wanted but thought he could never have. Now I have the opportunity to give him that one thing but I wonder what will become of me? Maybe I will be forgiven… do you believe in God Renji?"

"Well I am a god-"

"No… a divine creator that welcomes the lost and wicked if they repent. The place is supposed to be there for when the dead die. His kingdom… I never believe all the bull but now I'm afraid."

"Do you plan on dying?"

"Everyone dies, you should know that Renji with your occupation. I just wonder what will be said about my life when it is over. I have nothing to leave behind and no one knew me."

"…I do."

The child shifted and looked at Renji with shocked but calculating eyes.

"Wh-what?"

"I know you. I probably know more about you then anyone considering you just told me about your demons and stuff. If you were gone, your impression you left on me would remain. I can promise you I will never forget this… odd place."

The child snickered again.

"So you're saying my life is widdled down to this conversation? How depressing."

"Do you want to change that?"

"Yes."

"Then do something about it. You want to be remembered then you have to do something unforgettable. History records the doings of heroes and villains. Join us and help save the humans."

Another snicker but t only held out for a moment before taken over by heart chuckles.

"You are forever the proud soldier aren't you Renji. Even now you are recruiting."

"I'm just on who seizes opportunities. You should too."

"I did once. I seized the opportunity to have a heart… but instead … I found truth."

He said each word deliberately. The sky around them shifted and transformed. The clouds took shape, one changing into the shape of-

"Rukia!"

"Yes… Rukia."

Renji could feel the wistful tone. The boy was no longer sitting there though when he looked back. The other was gone. Distant voices called him back to the panoramic display of the past.

Rukia was standing with … Kaien, the vice-captain of her division. Renji watched the scene unfold curiously. It must have taken place during the time period while he was still fighting for his promotion.

"_You heart is here. Every time you and I connect, the heart between us grows. It is through other people that you have a heart. If you were alone in this world, you wouldn't have a heart."_

Renji never knew that guy could be so profound. He listened on as the man explained how if you died you heart would live on in those you bonded with in life. He was strangely fascinated with this train of thought. Even though the events in the scene he was watch took place a very long time ago, they seemed more relevant than the man speaking them intended. Three words kept ringing in Renji's mind as the clouds became normal once again, if you could call being gravity deficient normal.

_Never die alone._

"I have his memories. All these years I have lived… and I didn't even know who I was or what for that matter. The Urahara bastard told me that I was a combination of that man's soul mixed with some bits of hollows and a couple other souls. I was offended at first but then I started dreaming scenes such as this and things started to fall into place. I am Kaien re-incarnated but lacking a real life."

"What do you mean?"

"You heard what he said. When you die, you pass your heart to the one you die with, the one you share a bond with. That's why no one should ever die alone. I got his tattered soul but not his heart. Someone else has been keeping it warm for him."

The same wistful look shimmered fleetingly on a now adult face. Renji thought he was looking at a black and white photo of Ichigo for a moment before the look faded and onyx eyes turned his way.

"So your name is Kaien then?"

Renji noticed he had taken the other aback. He chose this moment to look the other over. He was grabbed in white death god robes but held no blade like before. He just stood and looked up at the sky, avoiding Renji's eye contact. Even though he looked so much like Ichigo, Renji could see he also looked like Kaien with the strange ability to look like neither also. Renji wouldn't have spent so much time here if it weren't for the fact he knew Ichigo was safe.

"No. I have his soul but I am not him. I guess you could say he is my father… but that would be too much and wrong. I am merely pieces of him but I still remember things."

"So where is this heart then?"

"With Rukia. Where else?"

Renji looked at his hands. Rukia was dead. He hated saying it so plainly, even if in his own head but there was no denying the facts. So if Rukia had Kaien's heart, who had hers? Who was the closest person to her when she died? Renji strained to remember but he was unconscious at the time. Ichigo had never told him the details of what happened that day. A small voice said in his head that Ichigo probably never would tell him either, to protect him, but from what?

"Would you like to know how Rukia died?"

"What?! You know?!?"

He was surprised but nodded anyways. He would take any information he could get his hands on, even if it was wrong. A lie would be better then this eternal ignorance.

"A hollow killed her… I wasn't fast enough. I underestimated the how fast greed and need could be. The hollow, half starved, eluded the three of us and lashed out at her. She was unconscious by your body and in our attempts to force the hollow into submission; we overlooked the possibility that the two of you would be involved."

"We?"

"Ichigo, me and the arrancar Ulquoirra. Ichigo was trying to pull the hollow from the arrancar's body then force it back in but in a manageable state. It worked but not before the hollow ended the life of her. I'm sorry… Renji, like you wouldn't believe but I know what I can do now."

"What is that?"

"I can make this right. Too many loving people have died. I have no heart but I can still appreciate the ability to love enough to want to preserve it. After her death I sought to protect the only person I could."

"Who?"

"Your lover, Renji."

"Ichi?"

"Yes but in the end I couldn't do it. I poured my whole being into helping him and he cast me aside, just like our mother. Somehow I survived though, I was able to be among real people and eat and sleep and all the things I could only watch from his point of view. I was ecstatic with the prospects of having a LIFE. But even that wasn't real."

He chuckled eerily. Renji was glad to see the other man finally sit back down. He was tied of craning his neck. Proud of his capacity to listen to this long story Renji allowed himself an internal smirk. If only his old captain could see him now. He would finally see Renji didn't have the attention span of a baboon. A rustle of cloth brought him back to the odd world he was stuck sitting in.

"Thank you."

"What-?"

"For listening to me. I have never had such undivided attention. And from _you _that's amazing."

Renji jumped to his feet with a growl. He was about to yell but then something occurred to him. He wanted to kick his own ass for not asking such an obvious question earlier.

"Why did you stab Ichigo if you want to protect him?"

"Oh! My zanpakutou doesn't kill. It transfers energy for a small price. I thought I could give Ichigo's memories back and then he could help me figure out how to work this out but you interfered. Blood activates my blade so instead it transferred… something to you. I don't know what just yet."

"It was probably just the capability to be here. Last time I checked we aren't supposed to be able to be in each other's dream worlds."

"Makes sense."

"I thought so."

They shared another silent moment before Renji stood up. He walked over to his sitting companion and reached out his hand with a scowl.

"You talk too fucking much. Get up so we can get out of here. You want to set shit right? Well let's start by finding Ichigo. And where did that bird go?"

The hand that was gripped in his faltered and they ended in a toppled heap. The other jumped up and looked around, much like Renji had when he first arrived.

"Rukia! RUKIA!!!"

"You may be loud enough to wake the dead but I doubt they'll answer."

"Don't be thick. That bird was Rukia and you know it. Okay let's get out of here to find those two. I have a plan to carry out here."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Now Renji almost wished to be back in the weird gravity defying place they were just in. Now he was surrounded by fish that swam belly up. Above him all he could see was sand and coral while he could have sworn he was standing on the underside of a water surface. He shook his head. Maybe there was a reason other people didn't enter each other's worlds. Renji thought about his calm, NORMAL jungle and wished they could all rendezvous there instead. This one white-eyed fished was too fascinated with him for his person comfort.

"Renji!"

He was tackled to the ground by a small mass that he couldn't identify. Damn death god robes were so thick and rippled his head couldn't see over the folds. The voice was familiar though. The red-head didn't even hesitate before saying the words the naturally rolled of his tongue.

"God Rukia, at least to pretend to have learned some form of etiquette from your fancy upbringing!... Rukia?"

"You betcha you idiot. But why is he here?"

Renji could tell the last part wasn't directed at him. He looked over at his white associate and waited for an answer. When the man took too long Renji pinched Rukia, just to make sure but all it got him was two very real lumps and a headache. It was her all right.

"So let me get this straight. You are a puzzle, I have someone else's heart and someone else has mine. Renji is sticking his nose where it doesn't belong and Ichigo has gone off on his own? What a messed up bunch we make. This is so typical. This is why I should be in charge of our endeavours. Men just blow at sorting out their own problems."

It was defiantly her. Renji couldn't help but smile. He new if she saw him smirking he would just get bumpier but he didn't care. It would be worth it even if just to have proof she was his longest friend.

"Well you're both idiots. I guess I'll have to explain this for you in pictures so your small brains can comprehend the simplicity of your ignorance."

She whipped out a notepad and coloured markers from nowhere and began feverishly creating. Moments later he was forced to grasp the concept that he had Rukia's heart while the white guy had her soul housed in his world and that she had Kaien's heart but couldn't leave the world because her soul wouldn't accept the heart as its own. He chose to not notice that his markered depiction was a monkey in a black skirt and red plats while Rukia drew herself with massive breasts. The snowy Ichi looking guy was a ghost… these drawings were really torture.

"Well let's go find Ichigo and see if we can un-trap everyone."

Renji smiled the first genuine one he had in a while. He trapped Rukia in a head locked and messed up her hair before turning to the only one that hadn't spoken in the middle of the paper flying and name calling. He looked distant and sad but Renji didn't have the chance to ask why for a black fuzz had attacked his side. He barely heard the soft whisper stating that it was time. Red was once again enveloped in red as his world turned into a dark void.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia was overly pleased that it worked. She had felt like such a child all those years, hanging onto that man's every word, even after he died. She had blindly hoped that he was still alive within her. She had his _heart _just like he said would happen, but was that enough?

She spun around in the void and looked for something real or at least of substance. She could hear someone calling her name distantly. She yelled back and within moments Masaru was at her side. Something was off about him but she couldn't place her finger on it.

"Hey, what's the matter? This will all be over soon, and then you and I… could maybe… have something…"

She hated to admit it but she felt a strong sort of attachment to the man. Rukia had never thought of herself as loving anyone as much as her vice-captain but the voice in her head told her it was him. Masaru was Kaien, just different. She looked up at him clutching a soft light to her chest. In this void place she was able to hold the tangible heart as an orb of light. She was overly excited, once she gave Masaru the orb, he would be himself again, her Kaien.

"Rukia… I'm sorry-"

"No! I know it's sudden and you are still out of it. It's ok; I'll get you through this."

Masaru looked down at her with an almost longing look but it was laced with utter despair. He took the orb from her in his strong hand and pulled her close with the other. She could feel his sorrow in the hug and couldn't understand. Her head tucked nicely under his chin as she felt his small quivers, knowing them for compressed poorly hidden sobs. Maybe he was scared of forgetting being Masaru? He stepped back from her and bent down slightly so they were face to face. She closed her eyes and leaned forward expectantly, to give a comforting kiss but the other lips never came. She opened her eyes to ask what was wrong but he only continued to look at her with remarkably dry eyes. Maybe he wasn't sad at all? She could never tell what he was thinking.

"Take this. Never take it off. When this is over, go to Urahara. He will understand, that bastard is always right. He has a choice for you. I wish I could help but I have to go now and I just wanted to say… thank you. You made me want to be a better person. Without you, I would never be able to do this, or even want to. You taught me what love and made me fall in love with you. I have to go give back something I took. Goodbye…"

He turned his face aside. He sounded like he was trying to control his voice. Rukia didn't understand what he was doing.

"Be happy, Rukia… be happy and remember to love again."

Rukia faintly registered the warm orb placed back into her hand as he placed his necklace over her head. The small glass bead felt warm and assuring against her stomach, the long strand pouring between her small breasts. Masaru cupped her face with his callused hand and softly rubbed her cheek with his thumb. He brushed her bangs aside with the other and placed a small chaste kiss on her forehead.

"It's time to wake up Rukia. I'll miss you…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Renji sat back in his chair in the ward, Ichigo remained asleep looked in his white cotton bed. He contemplated whether it was just a dream when he felt the familiar ache in his hand. The wound was still there, burned skin shining reminiscently at him. The things people do for love. He shook his head at his only foolishness knowing that it there was cause for it he would gladly let the slender blade mark him gain if it meant having his Ichigo back.

His Ichigo? Yes, there was no longer any doubt that he was in this for the forever after ending. Renji took the limp hand and caress Ichigo's palm with his thumb, a small smirk on his face. He would sit here however long it took.

Suddenly the other was there, looming over the bedside with his zanpakutou glowing faintly, the orange amber light making him seem paler. Renji wondered how he could clutch that blade with such a raw palm but decided it was best not to ask. Some things were better left unsaid.

"Renji… would you promise me something?"

"Sure?"

"Look after him. He spent his whole life looking after others even if I thought he was selfish… someone needs to look after him and I can't… I can't anymore."

Renji knew he should be surprised and maybe even maybe even try to stop what the instinctive soldier in him was telling him what was about to happen. But he didn't. Renji respected the other enough to not try to talk him out of his decision. He didn't know how this demon art worked but he didn't expect to. Everyone one's zanpakutou had a secret ability, now he was going to be able to witness one.

"I will."

"Thank you… and take care Rukia for me. She needs more looking after than anyone. Maybe now she can finally heal… I hope she allows herself to be happy now."

"I know she will. Don't worry. Can I ask you something? Will you tell me your name now? I know you have one. Rukia told me what it was but I couldn't hear the word. It was like that world blocked it out. Please?"

There was a small snicker.

"Poochi."

Renji faltered at the surprisingly silly name. It was so out of place in the serious blood fill atmosphere. Before he had time to react, the other man, Poochi plunged his zanpakutou into his chest. Renji let out a cry of surprise even though he knew this was coming. A soldier always knew. Instead of blood dripping from the sword encased wound, the man began to glow. The room was alight with a brilliant fire that was cold to touch. Renji watched in wonder, gripping Ichigo close to his chest, as each tongue of flame that passed his face had an image within it. Some showed hollows while others showed death gods he didn't know or knew from a long time ago. The scattered through the walls out into the night sky leaving only three dancing portions left. Two were the size of a grown man while the other was just big enough to be a small child. Renji saw a man in one that winked at him. It was Ichigo. The moment he realised it the flame plunged into his lover, causing him to glow faintly before going back to his normal skin tone. Renji hugged the warm body closer as he watched the second large flame turn and twist into… Rukia!

She was kneeling on the floor in her death god uniform, zanpakutou rest against her knee as she appeared to be holding a shining globe close to her heart, her eyes closed. Renji was over come with questions but held them back when he noticed the smaller flame twitched and slowing made its way over to his once dead friend. Rukia opened her eyes and peered at it for the longest time. Renji thought maybe there was a silent form of communication going on before it shrank itself to no larger than a finger nail and embedded itself into Rukia's stomach. Renji then noticed that she wore a necklace that hung there, its clear bead turning red.

Rukia held up the bead and gazed into it. Renji felt almost as if he were intruding on her but didn't care. She was alive… well dead but alive. The glass globe shrank too and became one with the bead. It was only active for a moment before turning back into a dormant normal amber bead. What the fuck was going on.

Rukia looked at him for the first time, realizing he was there. They're eyes locked for what seemed like centuries. Renji doubt he would have moved if not for the shifting of clothes in his arms and a small groan. Dropping his lover in surprise Renji jumped onto the bed. The sudden weight on the bed caused the mattress to slip and it's occupant to roll onto the floor with as much grace as a bowling ball in a china shop.

"Fuck Ren, my head… did you have to drop me on the floor?"

His breath caught. That voice, that voice… THAT VOICE! Renji pounced the figure on the floor who was poorly attempting to get up; hugging him was a crash and yelp.

"RENJI! Get off! Can't you tell I'm all tired and weak at the moment? Give me a FUCKING minute you bastard."

Renji didn't care. He wrapped his arms around the grump orange top and squeezed him for all he was worth just to make certain it wasn't an elaborate illusion. Ichigo squirm until he got into a comfortable position before returning the hug with a small but happy sounding sigh. Renji let go and quickly began to inspect the new arrival for burns or slices or just about anything. Renji could tell Ichigo was embarrassed about being search for wounds and such but Renji didn't care. He wanted to make sure he was whole.

"Ren-RENJI! Rukia is standing right there…Rukia?"

She looked at him with watery blue eyes. Even if she wanted to cry, not a single tear ventured down her solemn face. Ichigo could hear her whispering over and over.

"He used his life to bring us back. Nether one of us was completely dead so he could call us back… He's gone."

"Who?"

"Kai- no, it was never him. Masaru… and now he's gone."

All was quiet for a moment before Ichigo spoke up.

"Don't worry about him Rukia. He told this to me once a long time ago. I can't remember why but suddenly it makes sense… The world is round right?"

"…y-yes…"

"Then no matter what direct you both walk in, you'll meet on the other side."

Ichigo offered her a small smile and Renji held him closer. Renji felt him grip his hand in their tangled sitting knot on the floor. It had been a long long day but for Renji, he didn't care. He had his life back again. He couldn't help but nuzzle the feather soft orange tuffs in front of his face. This was what living felt like, smelled like. His kissed the top of his lover's head. Resting his head on a tilt against Ichigo's he looked at his oldest friend.

Rukia gripped the bead and smiled. She herself was proof no one was gone forever. She sat down and picked up her zanpakutou and handed Renji his. They stayed in the ward for a long time, white cotton curtains waving in the breeze from the open window. It was so surreal for them all to be sitting together. Just like old times. The silence was only broken when Ichigo turned around to look at him with a smirk.

"So, where's my couch?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia grinned to herself. It had been two months since her resurrection. She sat at her desk thinking about meeting everyone again for the second first time. Her captain had been so happy to see her he had almost caused himself another episode. She was promoted to vice-captain of the thirteenth without much hesitation. The two third seats had died in the war and no one was qualified besides them and her to take the second seat.

Rukia adjusted her armband. She was sad that so many of her friends were gone but that didn't mean she was going to waste her life thinking about them mournfully. She would instead live the happiest life she could and hope to gain enough joy so even those gone could feel it.

Ichigo was captain of the third division much to her surprise. No one had wanted to become captain of the third or the fifth, saying they were cursed but with Renji already captain of the fifth she guessed it was fitting. They were so competitive.

Renji had cleared up the whole vizard invasion mess with Ichigo's help. Ichigo know ran a workshop at the academy, which he ran, about the different types of spirit power besides death gods. He was specifically told not to teach them how to acquire it and he stood by that. Free of his own vizard title he was only to happy to let that part of him stay in the past. He was just a normal death god captain now… if you could call anyone looking like him normal.

Rukia was wondering who Ichigo would get to be his second when there was a soft knock at the door. She removed herself from her desk to open it and let in a very familiar face. She had never had the pleasure of meeting the great Yoruichi but had seen over several dozens of pictures Orihime had pressed on her. That girl loved her pictures… it was scary sometimes. After Orihime found out she was alive she went out of her way to catch her up on who was who.

The majestic woman sauntered into the office and sat down without saying anything. Rukia retook her seat and calmly awaited her to state her business.

"Life is a strange thing for the dead… Do you know why that boy couldn't have a heart?"

Orihime was right, she was to the point but still too vague to make out what she was talking about.

"In order for a soul to have a heart, it needs to be born. That boy was never actually born so therefore didn't have a heart. Of course he wasn't even a boy, more like a salad of souls. Ever had Caesar chicken salad? It's good."

The golden eyes glinted as Rukia just swallowed. This woman made no sense and yet perfect sense. No wonder Ichigo was always so pissed when anyone mentioned her. He is so thick she must have driven him insane with her riddles and side track thoughts.

"So the real question is. How does the chicken get into the salad?"

"Ma'am?"

"Weren't you told to go see Kisuke? He can't come here to see you. Now cancel you plans for today so we can go."

Rukia barely had time to write a quick note before she was being dragged from her office.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you still have that stone Masaru gave you?"

"Yes… what's going on?"

Urahara closed his fan shut with a snap that launched Rukia from here pillow. This man had always rubbed her the wrong way. Its not that she didn't like him but more over thought of him as useless in his perverted singsong way.

"Did he ever tell you what my bankai was?"

"No-"

"Excellent! I wanted to tell you myself since you are such an intricate part of all my plans. But first you need a history lesson!"

He said all this with the utmost seriousness… wait who was she kidding. He was smiling like an idiot. They were the only two in a back room of his little shop. Rukia was still waiting for his explanation when her necklace slid off and floated to him.

"Beautiful isn't it? I made this centuries ago but never had a proper candidate for its use. I tried several people but it didn't work. I was not exiled from the Soul Society for that gigai I made for you or even the Orb of Destruction. Those were things I was actually working on to distract everyone from my real project, this."

The bead glowed again under his touch.

"When I was young living man, my wife died in child birth. Most people can't remember so many hundreds of years back but I can because I was the one who took my life. Thus began my wonderful experiences as a death god. I dove into all the knowledge available to find a way to track down my wife but never could. It was impossible. I did find something though, that would change my life forever.

Did you know death gods; well all dead souls are sterile? None of use can have children because it would tip the precious balance. People who claim to have brothers and sisters here were that in their previous life and found each other or even died together. None of use are born. I made it my mission to find a way. That is when I came across a book of legends owned by one Kuukaku Shiba. You know their family used to be noble, one of the four houses if I am not mistaken. I went to them originally to find out why they were not exiled. It was because they knew how. They had the secret."

He poured a cup of tea for himself and gesture Rukia to do the same but she couldn't. She was too entranced.

"The four noble houses are as such because they have descendants. I was always curious as to how they became noble. The Shiba clan wanted to share this knowledge with the rest of the Soul society so families could be families again. Of course this was uncalled for. I believe Ganju Shiba was the last person _born _in this place of death. After his birth the clan head, their father decided to hide the secret until it could be properly used. This gem is the key. Without it the other three clans remained stagnant. Most of them turned from being death gods to preserve the generations they had left. Your brother is a rare case."

Rukia blinked several times at the thought of her adopted brother being a part of this. It made sense though. He was the heir of the Kuchiki Clan; he would know what their skeletons are.

"So they gave this gem to me to study in thanks for helping Kaien Shiba into the death god world. Since his family was shunned it took a lot of back doors and favours to allow him to attend the academy. I wanted to make copies of this but I couldn't. It is too pure and old. I don't even know how it works exactly.

I tried to use it on a friend of mine in an experiment. He had fallen in love with a living woman and wanted to raise a family. The gem only half worked though. His sons were not in fact his. They were soul energy drawn into the womb and merged with the none-fertilized life there. Only one of his sons was actually born though. Do you see where this is going yet?"

Rukia shook her head.

"Ichigo and Masaru are the first two people to be born with this in almost a millennium. Since death gods are sterile they got their genetic information from the spirits in limbo at the time. And since there was only one egg there could only be one body, Ichigo. The souls in limbo at the time were hollows and death gods of course but also someone you know quite well, Kaien Shiba. Ever wonder why the two of them look so much like your fallen comrade?'

She was so taken aback she still couldn't say anything. She just assumed Masaru was a reincarnated Kaien. This was something else entirely.

"So on with my tale. You don't need to know the details unless you want to. I told all of this to Masaru when he came here. He is quite brilliant. He suggested the problem was not that one of the partners was a death god but that the death god was male. He said if it were a female then a death god would be born, not another living soul with death god abilities. I never thought of that even with all my research. I just assumed a living womb was needed. Silly me I guess."

Rukia just nodded her head. She was such a horrible participant in this conversation.

"Now were are at the present and this is the part where you come in. Back in the whole Aizen thing I didn't pick you to house my orb of destruction to hide it. I chose you so you would end up in the living world where my friend's son is. My bankai's ability is to tell the future Rukia Kuchiki. I could only release her once, but that one moment I saw everything. She allowed me to see it so I can organize events for the future she thinks ideal… therefore you needed to meet Ichigo to be here today."

"Why am I here?"

Rukia said the words very slowly. She wasn't certain what all this had to do with her but curiosity got the better of her.

"Did you love Masaru?"

She choked.

"Yes."

"In that bead is everything about him from his craving for superficial sugar stuffed cereal to his ability to flip over my head. Instead of just dissolving into nothing he put some of himself aside, for you. Ichigo got most of it, the memories and spiritual powers but you have the rest. So the choice is yours."

"What choice!?"

"Do you want to be the first death god to have a child of your own in a millennium? Do you want to have a bay both yours and his?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo couldn't believe the Soul Society didn't celebrate Christmas. He had to use his specially saved away vacation days to build up the normally two week leave. Renji and Rukia did the same. It was hilarious to see them argue over where the tree should go in the apartment. Rukia didn't even live there but she might as well have for she reorganized all the furniture every time she came. Apparently Fung Shui was the ONLY way to arrange a couch and a couple of chairs. Needless to say when it came to tree location, it was the final straw with Renji.

"I DON'T WANT IT IN THE CORNER TO ANCHOR THE ROOM. I WANT MY TREE BY THE WINDOW SO I CAN SEE IT WALKING HOME FROM WORK! THIS IS MY HOME DAMMIT!!"

"WELL IT WOULD LOOK STUPID BECAUSE YOUR FUNITURE DOESN'T EVEN FACE THAT WINDOW. THE TREE SHOULD BE A FOCAL POINT!!"

Ichigo snickered and dodged the incoming notepad and sandal that came flying from their general direction. He was wrapping up cookies in wax paper so they would last longer in the cupboards until the fateful day arrived. It had been his idea to host Christmas because Rukia had only taken part in one once and Renji didn't even know what it was. So the tree went in his shared apartment with Renji.

It had been over six years since the pillar of fire scorched them into their new existence. The Soul Society finally rebuilt completely (they had done A LOT of damage) and at peace, Ichigo had thought introducing a new holiday would be beneficial to everyone and fun. Ikkaku was already addicted to eggnog. The party was tonight so a lot of decorations had to be put up. Ichigo smiled and pulled out a box of garland from the closet.

"Hey Yuki-chan, you want to help me with the doorway?"

Ichigo handed the box to the small girl. She smiled up at him batting her big blue eyes. She ran over into the next room without saying a word coming back out with tap and a petite chair they kept just for her to sit in. Her white hair was in a thick braid that went all the way down her back. She reminded him of Yuzu sometimes, especially when she wanted to help stir pots. He faintly registered more odds ousnds coming from the next room. It was really one big room with a divider but he could see the fighting pair so they were considered in the next room.

"Yukitori, sweetie, bring mommy some scissors, Uncle Renji needs a hair cut so some air get at his overheated inflated head and cool him off!"

"You wouldn't dare! My hair is my trade mark. What will everyone think if it was gone? The Soul Society as we know it will crumble in the wake of such a drastic change! I am a pillar of strength needed to lean on, a major player in this game of chess-HEY!"

Ichigo took the scissors from his niece with a wink, not wanting to know what just happened. She had a familiar smile on her face. Ichigo returned one that looked very much the same. He could here a muffle yelp and decided to ignore it too.

"Your Mom and Uncle Renji are just joking around. Let's just put up the garland."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

END XVIII

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh my god!!!! It's over and I have such bad finger cramps I'm going to die. Do you know how long this chapter is?! Over seven **thousand** words. Appreciate it or else…

So what does everyone think? A lot of you asked if I am going to make another after this. I just may. I don't know. I guess it depends on how many ideas I get. Normally I hate stories about my favourite character's kids but if I get a good enough I idea I will probably just go with it. I hope you all enjoyed my story and I can't wait to hear from you.


	19. Omake: Masaru's Big Adventure

**Author's Note:** Because of the growing love this fic is getting I thought I would give some of the love back. This doesn't alter the plot in anyway. It is just for fun. I hope you all like it!  
-Spirix

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Omake

Masaru's Big Adventure

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Masaru stood at the busy crosswalk and waited for the light to change. It was one of the many important things he learned now that he was responsible to look after a body of his own. Just yesterday he found out just how hard the pavement is when slammed into the side of his face. The yellow vehicles don't have brakes he guessed.

"Ok I think it's around the corner of the next block."

"_I think he's lying. That stupid bird wouldn't know a circus from a drug store if they were right next to each other."_

He couldn't help but laugh as he crossed the street and peek around. Masaru had his handy bag of snacks but unfortunately he was out of Lucky Charms. A quest was born. With Kon on his head and Rukia in his heart, Masaru snuck out on his first mission. Orihime would notice him gone but he left her a note so she wouldn't try and find him.

"What's so funny?"

"I just thought of the note we left Orihime."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Orihime came into a very empty bedroom. Where was Masaru? She looked in the closet and then under the bed. She wasn't exactly expecting him to be under there but it was worth looking. He had done stranger things since he first came to be not long ago. She was still remembering the incident with oven mitts in the shower. She had told him the previous day they protected hands from extreme heat. Somehow he got into his head that they would help him take a scalding hot shower unharmed. After Orihime explained the temperature knobs, morning cleanings became less of a task.

"I wonder where he is."

It was then that the note on the end table caught her eye. It was a simple square of her pink memo pad. Orihime picked it up in curiosity.

_Dear Orihime,_

_Lucky Charm Quest!!!_

_Masaru and Kon_

There was even a small bird foot shaped indent. She tilted her head to the side. Did Masaru even have money?

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kon I don't see the grocery store any where… I you sure it's this way?"

Masaru looked up and the tall buildings and shuddered. He felt so small. They had been walked around the urban jungle now for hours but no sign of their desired location. How hard could it be to find food? He was getting hungry. Masaru pulled out one of his crust free peanut butter sandwiches and broke off a corner for his bird companion.

"Maybe you should take us up there? I'm sure I would be able to see the place form up that high."

"You're a bird. Go up there yourself."

Kon fluttered off his head and landed on his held out arm. The parrot's beady black eyes looked deep into his silently before-

"Are you crazy? Do you have any idea what the air current are like up there? I'll end up flattened, dead on the side of someone's office window! Please, please just take me up… PLEEEAAAASEEEEEE?"

Masaru grabbed the annoying loud little bird and put him back up in his hair. Two women passing by couldn't help but stop and look at the adorable man eating a cookie with a parrot in his hair.

"Ok fine. Let's go. I just want my cereal."

He fixed his striped green and yellow polo shirt. Masaru put one hand on his back-pack strap and the other on the building door. He was greeted with a very large lobby. He could see Ichigo looking back at him in the reflective floor. Masaru felt a pang a loss but was soon replaced with unbridled glee. _He_ was the one in the refection now! Putting both hands in his jean pockets he wandered over to the stairwell. How many floors could this building have?

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_One Long, Long Hour Later…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kon! Get off my head! If I have to walk this then so do you!"

"But I don't weight anything. You can carry me easily. Masi come on!"

Masaru grabbed the bird and shook him with what little strength he had left. He had been climbing stair case after stair case with no end. He looked up between the spiralling steps and saw no ceiling. He looked down and unfortunately the bottom was very much still there. Masaru wonder how people even got to work on the higher levels. They must have to live up there. He couldn't see anyone making the trip up more than once in a lifetime.

"_Just take the elevator. Why do men always have to do things the hard way?"_

Rukia's exasperated mental call made him smirk. She was always watching even if he thought she wasn't paying attention. He wanted to yell at her for not mentioning it early but Kon bit him in his distraction.

"Damn bird! Let's just use the elevator."

"The elevator is for wussies. You want to regain your strength right? Climb those stairs, become the stair master!"

_SLAM!_

Masaru left the stairwell with a decisive shove of the exit door. Kon was now left to his own means as Masaru looked around. He was in a white hallway. The wall was labelled "Level Forty-Seven, Finances".

"I wonder where everyone is."

"_Have a look around, maybe they are hiding. You did slam that door pretty hard._

He saw the elevators along the wall, or so Rukia told him, but curiosity was taking over. Why weren't people around? Masaru walked to the end of the hall and peered around the corner. His orange hair saw the room before he did because the next thing he knew he was being pulling into a crowd of young to middle-aged women in similar outfits.

"My, aren't you cute."

"Who might you be?"

"Are you looking for your Mom sweetie?"

"Grace, he is much too old for that. He is probably here for his girlfriend."

"Who is she?"

"It's that tramp from Publishing isn't it?"

"Her boobs are SO fake."

"I know! They could bread into even slices."

"… What does that even mean?"

"Are you lost?"

"Are you looking for someone?"

"You can find me!"

Masaru back away and unfortunately closed the door behind him, his only exit to the lunch room filled with gossip thirsty demons. Each one had a different colour business outfit but he could tell they were all the same. These women were more horrifying than a pack of hollows as they touch his shirt sleeves and brushed his hair. Masaru was lead blindly to a table and sat down. He really wished those long nails would leave him alone but he was frozen. It was unlike any battle he ever participated in, or even watched.

"Quiet down!"

The pack leader came forward and sat across from him. She had a low cut blazer on that barely contained her breasts. They were nothing compared to Matsumoto but still very… there, in the open. She leaned over the table and looked at him with hungry eyes. The little voice in his head said to run, literally.

"_She's going to eat you, RUN!"_

He didn't need to be told twice. Masaru jumped on the table and used its length to clear the crowd of manicured nailed women. He flipped of the end and threw the door open. His converse sneakers screeched and skip across the slippery floor on corners as he looked for an exit. Masaru nearly wiped out on one corner. He doubted they could keep up but he wasn't going to take any chances. He saw an open door and dove in, closing it sharply and using a ready chair to lock it. The orange-haired young man sighed and leaned his head against the secured wooden door.

"Hello there."

Masaru could hear his heart sink into his lower innards. He really just wanted his cereal, why was it being to hard to get? He slowly rotated to face his new enemy. He hated running but he was in no condition to fight off these mobs. She was leaning against her pine desk with down cast eyes. Masaru studied her body for a moment then decided she would be a formidable opponent. She had long, lean legs wrapped in a tight tweed skirt. It may obstruct her movement long enough for him to find an opening but Masaru wasn't a fool. He needed to leave. The doorknob was close to his hand but a slinky voice stopped him.

"Going somewhere? But you only just came in."

"_God, are all the women in this building sex deprived?"_

Rukia's voice made him switch gears. Those women weren't looking for a fight? They wanted sex? Masaru could feel his panic rising. Sure he knew what it was but technically _he _had never done the deed. Being in Ichigo's head was like watching porn. It wasn't like he was an active participant. This woman… oh no… she was getting closer. Masaru needed a plan.

"_Diversion tactics, quick!"_

"Look Miss… I was just looking for some lucky charms…"

A sultry smirk spread across her glistening lips. She put a hand on either side of the door and looked down at him. Holy… she was like Xena princess warrior. Masaru was excited and horrified at once. As much as he thought Xena would most likely not be that much taller than him, he dared to hope. The fact that the real Xena could and would wipe the floor with him didn't bother Masaru in the least… He needed to stop talking to Kon, it was destroying his brain.

"Ah, so that's what you kids are calling it these days. Ok, I'll play along. Do you want to play with my balloons?"

She leaned closer and let her warm breath moved his hair. Her barely contained breasts nearly leaped out of their tight confines when she pressed them against him. He was getting flush among other things; it was defiantly time to run. How was he supposed to move the massive beasts and their owner?

His backpack was flattening and a saddened thought came to mind. _Oh no! My beef jerky and cookies will die!_ He could almost hear Rukia sigh. Masaru, empowered with the need to save his snacks wrapped his arms around the delighted woman. He lightly kissed her neck as he seen Ichigo do many times and used the distraction to back her up. She only moved enough to relieve his poor snack-pack, but not enough to escape. Time to take things to the next level. He could almost hear the mortal combat music in his head. Masaru loved that game.

"_Oh god I can't look."_

Masaru let his lips travel down the side of her neck to her magically bared shoulder. He didn't even see her do it and he was RIGHT THERE! The orange-haired of the two bared his teeth like a wild animal and bite her. In his head he saw her backing away in shock and rage, telling him to get out but reality was not even remotely similar. She moaned and arc against him, pressed them both harder against the door. At a loss for what to do, he thought maybe if he bit her again…

"Oh I love it rough!"

She started raking her talons up his chest under his shirt when a loud crash sounded from the other side of the door. Neither moved, frozen in time. About to say something a chair leg punctured the cheap wall next to the door. His predator fixed her shirt and ran her hands through her hair in a huff. She signalled for him to move with a sigh and opened the door. A small lovebird dove into the room with no time to waste.

"Masaru! It's going to eat me!"

He grabbed Kon and peered around. A large and mangy looked cat prowled into the room. Spotting the small bird it growled and pounced. The office erupted in pure pandemonium. Masaru looked out into the hall at the fleet of mangy kitties and rats. What had the stupid bird done?

"Kon, we need to leave now!"

"Screw the roof. Run Masi!"

With great effort, Masaru rolled out of the cats' flee ridden line of fire. He cringed for the life of his cookies but they would still be good crushed, right? He dodged one screaming woman after another as he made his way to the elevators. He flipped over a toppled desk and slide into the opening door with a roughed grace. The messenger already in there looked in utter horror at the chaos and decidedly closed the shiny door. They were safe.

"_Pfft, for now."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"So… where are we now?"

The whipped around him and Kon nearly blew away. Masaru had to catch him more than once before shoving the small bird into his back. It had a special mesh pocket on the side for water bottles. Now it was Kon's unwanted home. Splashes of water made noises far below as a boat passed. They were on a very large bridge with no sidewalk. It was only meant for cars but that didn't stop Kon from telling Masaru to cross the river.

"I know there's a grocery store on the other side. I can feel it!"

Masaru took off his backpack to look at the bird trapped on its side. He was currently standing on a beam out of the way of traffic. Masaru had an excellent sense of balance. He didn't need to worry about falling.

"What do you mean, you can _feel _it? I thought you knew where we were going!"

"DON'T JUMP!"

Masaru looked away from his Pokemon bag (it had an Absol on it) and peered at the speaker. A man pulled over his car and came to the railing. He was wearing a white button down shirt and brown pants, how exciting. Masaru wondered if there was anyone out there in comfortable clothing. He highly doubted it. The man looked down and gulped. With a great effort he dragged his soggy body over the rail and inched towards Masaru.

"It's ok; I am here to help you. Whatever happened, it isn't worth dying for."

"Huh?"

The pale sweaty man kept coming closer so Masaru backed up. His heal was on the edge of the beam now. Damn, no where else to run. Maybe he should just fight for dominance of the beam?

"_He thinks you're going to jump. Just walk towards him and maybe the idiot will back up."_

Rukia made a point but Masaru wasn't about to give in. It was his beam dammit, that man could go find his own. Before Masaru could think further, the sweaty fool slipped and fell on him. He was so slippery in his own excretions that Masaru's hand found no purchase when he went to grab the man. The end result was them both toppling over the beam edge. The ice water hit him like a hammer.

"_Idiot! Quick, Kon is in the bag!"_

Oh no! The snacks… were safe in zip-block bags. Kon wasn't though. Masaru reach behind him blindly and snatched his feathered companion. Kon's rumpled form was place on his head once again. He cringed at the coughing and clawing creature in his hair. Life just wasn't fair. Where did the sweaty guy go? The orange-haired man looked around about saw only water and the shores on either side.

"Masi, look up. There he is!"

Kon was right. The man had somehow managed to get himself hooked on… something. Firefighters were working to unhinged him. No one noticed the once hollow at all, how comforting. Masaru did a quick couple strokes in the water to bring himself to one of the support pillars. He clung the cement to catch his breath and looked wildly around for something, anything.

"You know, this isn't really water. You couldn't pay me enough money to immerse my body in this… paste. Get out of there before you make your sisters worry!"

Masaru gaped around and saw none other than Isshin waving from the closest bank. The strange man waved frantically as Masaru made his way over to the shore. He wasn't the best swimmer but he made it with minimal difficulty. His _father _of sorts dragged him up out of the water with a tear-filled embrace.

"Come my son," he said with an over dramatized sob, "and we will go meet with the fair Orihime. I believe she said something about having you _charms _ready. Now I think you and I need to have a chat about taken women. She is with that scrawny Uryuu boy now. You missed your chance but that doesn't mean you can butt-in on their romance! When I was you age…"

Masaru smile and let the man steer him towards the awaiting car. In all his existence, he had never felt as close to anyone as he did right in that moment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

END OMAKE

----------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
